


Until Daybreak

by Bad_Stygian



Series: Korekiyo x Reader stories [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Courtship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, It's sort of following the noncanon bonus mode of Ultimate Talent Developement Plan, Light Bondage, Majority of the characters attend Hope's Peak Academy, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Past mentions of bullying, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering, also the reader has a confirmed age, fem!reader - Freeform, i apologize in advance if some of the characters are ooc, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, platonic Amaguuji, she is at least a year apart from Korekiyo, the reader works as a performer at a gentleman's club, there are some hint of spoilers from the game, will update tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 58,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Stygian/pseuds/Bad_Stygian
Summary: You met a strange and unusual boy one day while coming home from school on a rainy day. He introduces himself as Korekiyo Shinguuji. You two hit it off as friends and all goes well until your graduation as a senior, which made you move out of your parents’ house to live on your own. One year later, you work as a performer/stripper at a private Gentlemen’s club that pays very well. Just when you think nothing out of the ordinary will happen, you happen to see a familiar face you thought you wouldn't see again…[EDIT: The rating has now changed for the contents in Chapter 5. From here on out the story is now Explicit]





	1. Prologue

You weren't expecting today to rain of all days. Just when you were leaving school, a few droplets fell then next thing you know, it was a downpour. You didn't want to get too badly soaked so you ran as far as you could. Your house was a good walking distance so it's not a problem. Just not when it's cold and raining.

 

_ ‘I should have had an umbrella with me,’  _ you thought, now regretting taking it out of your bag this morning before heading off to school. 

 

You stood at a crosswalk, trying effortlessly to shield yourself from the rain. At this rate, you were going to be drenched from head to toe. While waiting for the walk signal to turn green, you noticed that you didn't feel any rain hitting you and something was hovering above you. You turned around and saw a tall young man holding a red umbrella over your head.

 

“I figured you needed something to stay dry,” he said calmly.

 

You took note of his features; his long blackish-blue hair, his narrow golden eyes, and his somewhat pale complexion. He wore a dark jacket over his sweater vest with his clean, white shirt. He also wore a green tie, which his tucked behind his sweater. The one thing that stood out was his black mask he wears on his face. The boy did seem attractive and handsome to some fellow individuals. However, that doesn't seem to be the case.

 

When you finally spoke up, your voice cracked. “U-um, thank you.”

 

“You're most welcome,” he replied, seeming to not mind the voice crack just now.

 

As you both waited on the crosswalk, the silence between the two of you lingered until the tall boy decided to speak up. “My house is nearby if you want to wait until the rain clears.”

 

Right now, you just want to get home and maybe shower then relax by playing on your 3DS or on the laptop surfing the web. Although, seeing how desperate you are to find shelter, you took up on his offer. “Sure, that’ll be nice.” 

 

The crosswalk signal turned green and you followed the tall boy closely under the umbrella. Unfortunately, due to his height and the position of the umbrella he was holding at, it didn’t help much as some of the rain hit your bottom half. It felt awkward to huddle so close to a stranger you just met under a cold and wet day. The boy let out a small ‘Kukuku’ as he continued to guide you down the street. After walking a few blocks, you finally arrived at the boy’s residence. He went through first then you followed behind him. You saw him dig through his pants pocket and took out the keys to the door and stuck it in the lock. With a turn of the key, it made a small click and he twisted the doorknob then pushed the door open. You hesitantly went inside and looked around. To your surprise, there were so many interesting things in one place. Pots, scrolls, books, and odd sculptures decorated the room. 

 

“Like what you see?” he asked.

 

His question snapped you out of your trance and you turned to him who has already taken his shoes off and made his way to the kitchen. “Um, yes! Everything looks so...pretty.” You slipped the dripping wet shoes off your feet and sighed. Those were your favorite shoes and now you have to clean them when you get home. You wiped your feet on the rug a few times before making your way to the couch but then you remembered your wet clothes. You couldn’t just take your clothes off in a stranger’s house. You sure as hell wouldn’t keep them on either. 

 

“Um, excuse me?” you called out to the long haired boy.

 

“Yes?” He poked his head out from the kitchen with a blank expression.

 

“Do you have a dryer I can use to dry my clothes off? Maybe a towel to dry off at least?”

 

“There’s some towels in the cabinet down the hall to your right. As for the dryer, we don’t have those.”

 

Great. Just great. So he’s one of THOSE people. Well, at least there are towels you can use. You went down the hall and looked to your right to find a small cabinet right across the bathroom. You took one from the shelf and began drying your face and worked your way down to your legs. After drying as much as you could with your clothes still damp, you decided to take the towel with you to the living room and waited for the boy. As you waited patiently, you laid the towel down on the couch and sat there, figured that your already damp clothes would get the couch wet as well. You pulled out your phone and checked for the time. Your phone was at ten percent and it was nearly 5:30.  _ ‘I wonder if Mom and Dad aren’t too worried about me coming home late.’ _ Knowing how they are, of course they were. The last thing you want is to be bombarded with fifty different questions. 

 

“Sorry for the wait.” The tall boy came out of the kitchen with a tray of two tea cups and set them down on the table. He sat a little further from you on the couch. “I wasn’t sure which tea you would like so I went with the green tea.”

 

“That’s okay,” you said. “I didn’t mind at all. And green tea is nice.” 

 

You picked one up and lightly blew over it. “By the way, what’s your--” You turned to him and stopped mid sentence to take in the sight of seeing the boy’s full face. His mask was pulled down from his face and hung around his neck. You were a bit speechless; he really did look just as pretty without the mask covering his face. You watched him take a small sip of his tea before noticing your gaze. You looked away shyly and tried to focus on something else.

 

“Hm? Is something the matter?” he asked.

 

“I-it’s nothing.” 

 

You slowly shifted your gaze to him and he was still focused on you.  _ ‘Fucking hell.’  _  You immediately redirected your glance somewhere else. 

 

“Ah. I almost forgot to introduce myself.” Oh good. That completely spared you the question you were going to ask anyway. “My name is Korekiyo Shinguuji.”

 

Wow. Pretty and formal, too. “Nice to meet you, Kore...Ko..re...Kore...kiyo?” You had a hard time pronouncing it which made you feel stupid.

 

“Please call me Kiyo. I hear it’s easier on the tongue.”

 

Oh thank god. He’s not very fussy with names. “I’m (y/n) (l/n).”  

 

“Please to meet you, (y/n),” Korekiyo said with a smile. 

 

You took a sip of the tea and it burned your tongue. Despite that, it was very good. “So, Kiyo. I noticed you have a lot of ancient stuff lying around. Are you interested in a certain area of work or something?”

 

“Why, yes. They are part of my anthropological research.”

 

“Wait. Anthropology?” you asked.

 

“Is there a problem with it?” He narrowed his eyes as if you offended him. The way he’s looking at you, it could pretty much be enough to scare a person.

 

“N-no. I mean, I never ran into a lot of people that are remotely interested in that sort of area of expertise.” By a lot, you mean very little. 

 

Korekiyo took another sip before answering. “Yes, it’s true Anthropology is not a common field of study. However, by knowing bits and pieces of the simple rituals we do everyday, we discover the meaning behind them. Certain things you see in anime and manga are also related to Anthropology.”

You couldn’t help but smile the more you listened. “When you put it that way, that does sound very interesting.”

 

“How about you, (y/n)? What is it that you do?” 

 

“Well, I’m a bit of a hobbyist myself. I’m just getting into cosplay as well as making stuff. I do like to play video games and draw every now and then.” You glanced at your cup that is nearly half empty then to Korekiyo with his charming smile. He’s awfully adorable for someone that looks mature.

 

“Ah, cosplay. I’ve been hearing a lot about that recently.”

 

“It’s basically playing dress up as your favorite characters, but I like to be a bit original with my cosplays.” From there, you and Korekiyo had a meaningful conversation with each other. He would occasionally bring up stories from different cultures and would even tell you bits of information about relics he has came across during his travels. Korekiyo would ask to see your original cosplay designs as well as your cosplays. You gladly showed some to him and he would take in your photos and mutter “Beautiful”. It’s hard to believe someone like you could look so stunning and glamorous in costumes you made yourself. The makeup, especially. You looked as if you were a completely different person!

 

You looked outside and you noticed that it’s already dark and it has already stopped raining. “Oh no!” you exclaimed. “What time is it?”

 

The tall boy checked the clock on the wall in front of him. “It’s 7:45.”

 

“Shit! My parents are gonna kill me!” You hurried to grab your bag and slip on your shoes that were still wet from your earlier trek in the rain.

 

“Now hold on, (y/n),” Korekiyo said as he walked up to you and proceeded to slip his shoes on as well. “I can’t have you going out there alone at this time of night. I certainly don’t want to be responsible for whatever happens to you.”

 

“Kiyo, I have been walking home by myself for a few months now. I’m pretty sure I can handle it.” In truth, you didn’t want him tagging along in risk of your parents seeing some boy with you. It’s hard enough that they are constantly asking if you are having sex with boys or not. Seeing you with one would be enough to give them the wrong idea. “I don’t want to trouble you too much by having you escort me home.”

 

“Nonsense. I’m doing this because I’m concerned for your safety.” You sighed in defeat and you walked out the door. The light breeze hits you and you shiver. Doesn’t help the fact that your clothes are still wet. You turned to see Korekiyo slip his mask back on his face and locked the door behind him. 

You began your long walk back to your house with the long haired boy next to you. You still felt a little nervous about it. Not because of your parents seeing him with you, but because he might be one of those psychological serial killers you hear on T.V. He may not look it, but you’d never know what to expect.

 

You shook that thought and directed your attention to something else. You looked up at him and remembered his face beneath that black mask of his. “Hey, Kiyo?”

 

“What is it?” he responded, glancing down in your direction.

 

“Why do you wear that mask anyway?” You managed you ask that question ever since you laid eyes on his full facial features. Not that it’s weird to even ask such a question; you were just curious.

 

Korekiyo averted his attention away from you and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s...a personal issue. I don’t want to tell you the details.”

 

“But you seemed fine taking it off in the house,” you pointed out. 

 

He seemed a bit flustered when you brought that up. He really did look adorable, even when he’s all flustered. “So you saw, huh?”

 

“Yeah. I’m sorry,” you frowned now feeling ashamed that you snuck a peek without him acknowledging it.

 

“No, don’t be. It’s only natural for human beings to become curious about things.”

 

You decided to end the conversation there and you gazed at the starry sky. A few clouds here and there but still a pretty sight to see. Just when you wanted to admire the sky a little while longer, you felt your arm yanked back as Korekiyo yelled your name. 

 

“(Y/N), be careful!!” 

 

Just as you wanted to yell at him, a car zoomed past you and you realized that you were nearly in the street. That was a close one. If not for Kiyo, you would have gotten hit by a car from not paying attention.

 

“(y/n), please watch where you are going,” the tall boy sighed in relief knowing you were okay and out of harm’s way.

 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” You apologized wholeheartedly. “I wasn’t paying attention!” You placed your hand over your chest where your heart is and took a few deep breaths. 

 

Putting aside the fact you nearly got hit by a car, you continued down the road (where Korekiyo is on your left side to make sure you don’t wander off the side of the road) until you were on the block where your house is. You turned to the boy and flashed a small smile. “Thank you for walk me home, Kiyo.”

 

“It was my pleasure,” he nodded. 

 

You both parted ways and walked towards your house. You glanced behind your shoulder seeing Korekiyo walk down the dark streets before unlocking and opening the door. You hope you get to see him again.

 

\--

 

Since the day you two met, you would wait for your new friend, Korekiyo, to show up after school at the corner where you first met him. You would see him stroll down the sidewalk and wave at him with a smile. He would also notice you right away and hurried to your side. The tall, long haired boy was very delighted to be blessed by your presence. Both of you would walk to his house and talk for a bit before going back to your house; earlier this time around. This became a ritual for the two of you. One day, Korekiyo was fond enough to introduce you to his older sister, which made you feel uneasy being around her at first. He explained that his sister is very ill and sometimes comes by to check on her little brother when she needs to. You would hear him talk endlessly about his sister and how her influence pushed him into taking an interest in anthropology, even to the point of traveling. 

 

“Sounds like you look up to her a lot,” you said.

 

“More than that. I love her more than anything!” he spoke with glee as he hugged himself. He noticed your slight unamused expression with your arms crossed. “(Y/n), what’s with that look?”

 

“Is there something I should know about, Kiyo?” you questioned.

 

“Oh no! No, no, no! Don’t take it the wrong way. I admire her as her brother. Nothing more.”

 

You smiled sweetly. “It’s fine. I was just clarifying.” Clarifying if he “admired” his sister a lot. 

 

\--

 

A few weeks passed and now you and Korekiyo were practically best friends. At one point, Korekiyo insisted that he wanted your phone number. You weren’t so sure about that idea remembering at the times you had strangers texted you out of nowhere and tried to sexually harass you when you were younger. However, Korekiyo was different. In the days you’ve spent time with him, you learned that he was a bit of a creep unintentionally at times, but he’s also kind and resourceful. Eventually, you gave him your number and sent a text to see if you received it. You checked your phone and saw the notification for the text message. You opened it up and read the message:

 

**_[Unknown contact]: Hello there_ **

 

You looked up at Korekiyo and smiled. You immediately replied:

 

**_[You]: Hi Kork_ **

 

You hear a chime go off and he checked the text. You couldn’t see his expression, but you could definitely tell he was unamused at the text you’ve sent. “Really, (y/n)?”

 

You couldn’t help but snicker at his response. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it.” You’ve been dying to call him that for quite a while now since you became friends with your anthropologist friend.

 

Shortly after you and Korekiyo exchanged numbers, he started inviting you to places like the cafe, the library, the park, and the museum. He was interested in learning more about you; he wanted to know more about the things that makes you unique. You gladly offered any little details about yourself in exchange of asking a bit about him as well. Korekiyo never felt this kind of happiness before. Before, no one would dare approach him. He was constantly labeled as a creep, a weirdo, and a crypid. The only person he had in his life was his sister. She reassured him saying things that would soothe him of his worry and anxiety. Before he met you, he was alone. He’s willing to keep you around and accept you into his life as a friend. You were the only person that wasn’t afraid to approach him like a normal person. You never saw him as a creep or a weirdo, but as a regular person. That alone made him happy.

 

\--

 

The day you broke the news to Korekiyo nearly had him shaken up. He knew you were a senior at your high school and that you were only eighteen years old, which is a bit older than he realized. However, he had no idea that you were graduating in a few days.

 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you, Kiyo,” you said in sorrow. “I should have told you sooner.”

 

“(Y/n)...? When did you plan to tell me all this?” His voice quivered and cracked slowly losing his calm demeanor. It hurts to see him like this. He spent his time with you hoping that you wouldn’t go away and now that you told him your plans after graduation, he couldn’t take it.

 

“I had this planned a few months ago. Way before I met you. I was planning to tell you but if I told you, you would be just as heart-broken now.” This sounded like a total disaster. You made it sound like you were breaking up with him and you two weren’t even dating. You looked away with your guilt heavy on your shoulders. This really fucking bites. Why did this had to happen? Everything went so well between the two of you just to have thing crumble down to your feet.

“(Y/n)?” Korekiyo practically choked as he tried his hardest to push his question forward. “How soon…?”

 

You didn’t want to answer that question but you have to. “The day after graduation. My parents and I have already started packing and I found a new place. It’s not close to here but the area’s nice.” You tried to sound cheery but deep down, you were hurting as well. You knew very well that your tall friend can tell as well from his keen observations. 

 

“...Kiyo, I--” You were interrupted by the sudden embrace from Korekiyo. Something that he rarely does. He held you tight and sobbed sightly through his mask. Hearing and seeing him like this made your emotions crash down hard. You began sobbing and letting your tears run down your face as you held your friend just as tightly. “I don’t want to leave you.”

 

He lifted himself off of you slightly to see your tear-stained face. Your eyes red and puffy from crying. “Just promise me this, (y/n).”

 

“What is it, Kiyo?”

 

“Promise me that you will still keep in contact with me and that you would try to visit me.” He hugged you once more and exhaled slowly. “Promise me...that you won’t forget about me.”

 

Coming from him, he’s dead serious. It really pains you to see him like this, so vulnerable and anxious. Korekiyo wasn’t the type to be directly open about his feelings except to his older sister. However, him being this open and vulnerable to you means he truly trusts you. 

 

“I won’t. I won’t ever forget about you, Korekiyo.”

 

You felt him smile against your cheeks. 

 

“That’s the first time you called me by my real name.”

 

\--

 

A few days has passed since your graduation and the day you moved out. Korekiyo casually strolled to the crosswalk that happens to be his usual meeting spot. He remembers seeing your smile and your well-fitted uniform, how you would wave to him as you spot him down the block. Thinking about it has made him miss you terribly. He waited for the signal to turn green and something else came to mind. That day when he first met you was also the day he was labeled a crypid and a pervert.

 

Ever since he first attended high school, he was shunned out like some deadly disease. He learned to cope with it and ignore it. Although, other students at his high school would intentionally provoke him to fighting them. He refused to fight them but they had other methods of provoking him to a fight. One of his classmates found some dirt on Korekiyo and decided to use that as a way to expose him. They cornered him after the last class of the day, deciding that it was high time that he learned his place. He held back as much as he could as they spewed more and more insulting things and threw him to the ground. He listened to their jeers and taunts as he slowly made his way back to the wall and stood up. That when he knew enough was enough. He’s sick and tired of the shit he had to put up with; with being their target for their own vile amusement. One of the other students laughed at his rage thinking he wouldn’t do anything. Oh, but they were wrong. One student made a huge mistake by throwing the first hit which in turn, caused Korekiyo to duck out of the way and grab their wrist. The student starred in shock seeing someone twice their size move so swiftly. He had their wrist in a death grip and sent a very chilling glare at the student. 

 

The other students surrounding him backed away now in fear. He has the student in his surprisingly strong grip, threatening to break their wrist. The student panicked and shrieked in efforts to release them from his grip. Eventually, he let them go and watched the student fled cowardly into the school. After that ordeal, he relaxed a bit realizing what he’s done. Korekiyo had no intention on hurting anyone. All he did was acted out of self-defense. It didn’t seem like it to the other students there. From there, rumors began to spread like wildfire. It fueled the fear and hatred among the other student and his peers. Some would write obscene and hurtful things in his notebooks and on his locker. Others would plant women’s underwear in his bag to try to get him in trouble with the teachers. Some attempts succeeded, some hasn’t. All in all, Korekiyo was so fed up that he didn’t even care anymore; that it became the norm to him. 

 

While he made the trek back to his house, a few droplets landed on him. He glanced at the sky wondering if today will be a downpour. While he was focused on the sky, a student purposely ran into him causing him to fall to the ground face first into the dirty sidewalk. “Later, you loser!” one called out as they jeered and hooted at his unfortunate accident, the rest ran off to their cars and drove off. Korekiyo picked himself off the ground and dusted himself as he sighed in annoyance. He really didn’t deserve that.

 

As he walked down the block, the rain gradually came down hard and opened up his umbrella. Thankfully, he was well prepared. As he drew closer to the crosswalk, he noticed a young lady supposedly around his age ran to the crosswalk while using her bag to shield herself from the rain. At first, he thought it might be one of his ill-mannered classmates that happened to forgot her umbrella and that she deserved whatever came to her. Then after thinking it over, he figured it would be better if he offered her a simple kindness to show how he is much different than what the rumors say about him. Korekiyo positioned the umbrella directly above her and watched her glance around in confusion. She then turned around and looked up at him.

 

“I figured you needed something to stay dry,” he said calmly.

 

The young lady was silent for a while until she finally spoke up. “U-um, thank you.”

 

“You’re most welcome,” he replied noting how amusing she sounded.

 

The signal turned green and he made his way across the street to his house. Yes, it will be hard for him to readjust. Meeting you was the best thing that has happened to him. All those times you’ve spent with him, all the smiles he’s seen with you around, those will forever be etched into his mind. Korekiyo knows you won’t forget him. After all, you promised.

 

The tall boy finally made it to his residence. He frowned and rested his head against the door, recalling the number of times you visited his house. He also recalled the one time you brought your games over so that you could play them with his sister whenever she was visiting. You didn’t want his sister to feel too lonely so you tried to include her in your activities as much as you can. His sister was thrilled with excitement seeing how she grew to like you. Now she looks forward to seeing you whenever she visits her little brother.

 

Korekiyo slowly unlocked the door and opened it. Upon entry, he noticed the mail stacked on the table. It seems like his older sister was here recently. The boy slipped the shoes from his feet and sat on the couch picking up the sorted mail off the table. As he went through each one, one addressed to him sparked his interest. Carefully, he opened it up and removed the contents in the envelope.To his surprise, it was a letter. A special one, to be exact.

  
  


_ Dear Korekiyo Shinguuji, _

 

_ We are please to inform you that you have been selected as one of the students to attend our prestige private high school.You have been given the title  _ **_“Ultimate Anthropologist”_ ** _. Please follow the directions below if you wish to attend Hope’s Peak Academy. We are looking forward to having you in the following semester! _

 

__

_                                                                                    Sincerely, _

_                                                                                            Koichi Kizakura,  _

_                                                                                            Hope’s Peak Academy talent recruiter _

  
  
  



	2. An Unusual Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that the prologue was really long! I wanted to fit as much as I could before moving on the the real story. I felt bad making Korekiyo a little wimp, but it shows his more human side rather than being emotionally distant most the time. Anyway, here’s where the real story begins!

“Come on, guys! I invited you to this club my cousin told me about. Don’t tell me you’re backing out now?” The young man with the spiky purple hair crossed his arms and frowned at the crowd of four other young men, who were reluctant about his decision.

 

“But, Kaito. Isn’t this a Gentlemen’s club? We’re not old enough to go in,” the shorter and more timid boy stated. He wore his cap down nervously glancing at the grinning male in front of him. He wasn’t fond of the idea of sneaking into a private Gentlemen’s club while they were still in high school. Much less, underaged. 

 

“Hmph. Normally, I wouldn’t accept this kind of offer, but the idiot would just drag me along anyway.” The even shorter male tucked his hands in the pockets of his jacket and glanced away from the purple haired male.

 

“Heeey, don’t call me an idiot!” Kaito sulked. “It hurts my feelings!”

 

Kaito looked over the two other young males next to the tiny person with the candy cigarette in his mouth. One had blue striped shirt and green hair with several piercings on his ears and wore mascara most the time. He also wore three rings on one hand and one on another along with slightly baggy cargo shorts. The green haired male was perfect for the scene. Next to him was a taller long haired male donning an olive green military-style uniform with bandages covering both his hands. One of the more noticeable traits is his black mask. He would always have it on him at all times, giving him a bit of a mysterious but creepy vibe around him. 

 

The sterning young man frowned at the taller young male. “Uh, Rantaro? Why did you invite Kiyo of all people?”

 

Rantaro smiled softly and crossed his arms casually. “Well, Kiyo’s a close friend of mine and he’s been hole up in his room ever since he enrolled to Hope’s Peak Academy. Figured it would be a good time to bring him out of the open for once.”

 

“Kukukuku. I must thank you for your concern, Rantaro, but why invite me to this particular event?” Kiyo asked. “There were plenty other people you could invited.”

 

“Keebo would stick out like a sore thumb, Kaito would certainly be against inviting Kokichi, and Gonta...well Gonta would be able to fit in but would get the wrong impression.” 

 

“Alright,” Kaito sighed. “If you say so, Rantaro.”

 

“Hang on one second,” the short male said tugging his pointed hat down. “If this is a Gentlemen’s club like you said, don’t we need some sort of ticket of entry?”

 

“Ryoma certainly does have a point,” Kiyo concurred. “One must have a way to get in either by membership or large sums of money.”

 

Thankfully for Kaito, his cousin happens to work at the Gentlemen’s club and has already covered them in terms of expenses just for one night. He wanted to experience the lifestyle and the atmosphere of being in a place where it’s fancy and top-class. After needless amount of convincing, the group finally decided to go inside. There were some issues getting passed the entrance such as dress code and being a little too young, but somehow managed to get in. Upon entering, the group took in the sight of being inside an actual Gentlemen’s club: sophisticated men in their fancy suits, the decorative rooms, and best of all, the dancers. Oh the dancers is what Kaito really hoped to see. He kept hearing from his cousin that the dancers in Gentlemen’s clubs were the most astounding and unique. Above all, they were beautiful and equally attractive. As an added bonus, if you contribute enough money to one of the dancers, the head manager will give you the option to have them as an escort for the night. 

 

“So? What do you guys think? Pretty great, right?” Kaito grinned happily. The group could tell he was excited to be here.

 

“Well, it’s not all bad,” Rantaro smiled examining the room a bit more.

 

“I’m honestly surprised we managed to get in,” one male said meekly. “Aside from our school uniforms.”

 

“Lighten up, Shuichi,” the male in purple said. “It’s just for one night. You gotta live a little for once.”

 

Shuichi sighed and adjusted his cap. “Alright, Kaito. But just for tonight.”

 

As the night went on, the group split up to do their own thing. Kaito dragged Shuichi up front to watch the performers in all their glory. Ryoma went to the poker table and decided to go up against a few members and won surprisingly. The other two, Rantaro and Kiyo went someplace to sit and talk about their adventures.

 

“Yeah, I recently went to South Korea. A pretty nice tourist spot but I nearly got arrested for a bit of misunderstanding,” the green haired male laughed.

 

“Kukukuku. I see. Getting into more trouble, are you?” the long haired male mused.

 

“Ha ha. It’s not like it was intentional.” 

 

“Just be careful, Rantaro. I understand that you wish to find your sisters, but you mustn't push yourself too hard. You also need time to recuperate.” Kiyo is not the type to worry about others but he has his ways of showing concern, even if it’s lacking some form of sympathy. 

 

“I could say the same for you, Kiyo,” Rantaro said. “You never go out except for field studies and school. You even turned down every single major school event just for your research.”

 

He did had a point there. Ever since he first entered Hope’s Peak Academy, Kiyo became very reclusive and withdrawn. There were times he did leave his room to observe his classmates seeing what beauty will form from within. Some really did not appreciate his creepy behaviour around them. However, that didn’t stop him from observing, which is all part of his anthropological research. Part of the reason he became the way is he now was so that he wouldn’t want to relive the pain and torture he went through from his previous high school. It wasn’t worth the risk. The students there were use to his odd mannerisms and behaviour, but they still kept a safe distance from him.

 

“Is that why you invited me in the first place?” he asked. 

 

Rantaro nodded. “I just wanted you to be out of your shell for a while. Who knows?” A sly smirk appeared on his face. “You may even meet someone here.”

 

“Oh please,” Kiyo retorted. “There is no one that has peaked my interest as of yet.”

 

All of a sudden, the two males heard the men chant, “Beta Wolf! Beta Wolf!” while gathering close to the stage raising their fists in the air. This was a bit of a shock and out of the norm for a Gentlemen’s club. To find out what all the fuss is about, the two of them decided to gather in front of the stage as well. The men seems to be looking forward to something or someone that is getting ready to take their place on stage. 

 

“It seems that the main event is going to start right about now,” Rantaro stated as the lights dimmed around the stage.

 

Kiyo drew his attention to the stage and observed. The crowd grew silent which cued the music to start playing signaling the dancer to reveal herself on stage. She wore a wolf-like yokai mask over her face, immediately catching the anthropologist’s attention. The dancer entranced him with every move to the beat, as if she managed to captivate his soul with every graceful step. Kiyo also drew his attention to her black scale-patterned halter top that flashes marvelous hues of iridescent under the stage lights. The furry shawl-like boa draped around her neck and shoulders down to her waist gave the intriguing dancer a more mystique and elegant appearance. The colors matches up perfectly from her multicolored hair down to her thigh-high boots. To Kiyo, she was indeed beautiful.

 

As the performance went on, the crowd cheered and began throwing money at the dancer, Kaito included.

 

“Wooo!! Beta Woooolf!!” Kaito shouted in excitement. Shuichi watched his classmate sheepishly as he continues to throw all his cash at the dancer on stage.

 

As if the exotic dancer happened to notice the anthropologist by a stroke of luck, she strutted toward the end of the stage where Kiyo stood. The dancer knelt down on one knee near his eye level, bringing her hand to his cheeks gently. She then slowly brought her fingers down to his chin and ever so slightly tilted his head up to her masked face. The men around the tall male cheered and whistled loudly as the two were in a fleeting moment of contact before pulling herself backwards to the center of the stage. Kiyo felt a strange tinge of emotions stirring up within him. The more the dancer continued to move her body to each rhythm of the song, the more beautiful she became to him.

 

The song finally came to an end and she struck a pose with the two folding fans in her hand. The crowd cheered wildly and the latter threw even more money on stage for the dancer to pick up. It took awhile for her to get every single bill off the stage and they watched. Once she was done, she waved at the audience and blew a kiss to her audience earning her one last applause before leaving the stage.

 

The crowd of men dispersed away from the stage and resumed their regular activities. A few stayed close to the stage as the other dancers appeared on stage. What had just occurred just now made Kiyo very curious. What caused the men to feel the urge to offer that particular dancer their own money? Is there any reason behind it at all? Just what made her special from the rest of the dancers?

 

“Man, did you see that performance that dancer did?” the purple hair male spoke in awe. “She's exactly all I ever hoped her to be! Too bad I didn't offer enough to have her as an escort for the night.”

 

“If you kept that up, then you wouldn't have anything left  _ to _ give,” Ryoma said with a smirk. 

 

“Hey, I can do whatever I want with my money!” Kaito clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. “Once I become a famous astronaut.”

 

“Is that your way of saying, ‘I can’t afford it?’,” Kiyo teased. He knew of Kaito’s spending habits and he already concluded that the spiky haired young man would be lacking in expenses. If Kaito was hoping to spend enough money for an escort, then he’s out of luck.

 

“Awww, why did you have to put it that way, Kiyo?” Kaito did not appreciate how the anthropologist can be blunt about things, especially when he’s making fun of someone. “Well, there’s always other….” Kaito trailed off as he checked his wallet for any last bit of cash on him. To his dismay, it was near empty and the amount’s barely enough to count as contribution money. 

 

The tall young male chuckled as he observed his little dilemma. “Just as I thought. Your spending habits are just as bad as your luck.”

 

While the group watched Kaito sulk and mope, one of the men in the expensive-looking suit approached them and greeted them with a smile. “Good Evening, gentlemen. It appears that we have the top contributor for the night.” They all turned their attention to the man in front of them.

 

“Really? For who?” Kaito asked eagerly.

 

“The dancer that goes by Beta Wolf,” he simply answered.

 

The spiked hair young male cheered and danced around happily. “Yes, I knew it! I knew I used just enough to make it happen!”

 

“I was told to find the one name ‘Amami’.”

 

All the young men in the group slowly turned their heads to Rantaro and stared at him. The green haired boy rubbed the back of his neck laughing nervously.

 

“Rantaro?! You?!” Kaito gasped in shock.  

 

“Mr. Amami has donated a hefty amount that has replaced the previous contributor’s amount.”

 

“So how much did he give her?” Ryoma asked the fine suited gentleman.

 

“Roughly 956,000 dollars,” he answered calmly. “Almost close to one million.”

 

The group gasped is shock and awe wondering how someone like Rantaro was capable of paying that absurd amount. 

 

“Hey, no fair, Rantaro!” Kaito whined. “How did you even manage to become a contributor anyway?!”

 

“It's a bit hard to explain the details,” the green haired male replied. 

 

“While the rules state that only the top contributor of the night has the option to meet the dancer as an escort, Mr. Amami has requested to bring only ONE person along,” the gentleman said to the group firmly. “Who shall you bring, good sir?”

 

Rantaro glanced among his peers carefully. Kaito practically ridden with excitement hoped Rantaro would pick him. Shuichi wasn't really up for meeting the dancer up close. Ryoma’s nowhere near interested in joining. Kiyo was pretty indifferent, although he seemed very interested in the dancer a while ago. After careful consideration, Rantaro chose Kiyo, which surprised everyone.

 

“What? How come Kiyo gets to go?” Kaito questioned failing to hide the fact that he was upset about Rantaro’s decision. 

 

Rantaro didn't answer him and instead strolled up to his tall classmate. The anthropologist stared at his classmate with a questioning expression on his face. “Come on, Kiyo. It's not everyday you get the chance to meet dancers personally in a Gentlemen's club.”

 

Kiyo simply shook his head and sighed. “If I must, then I shall go. For observational purposes.”

 

With that, the two of them followed the gentleman in the fancy suit. The longed haired male felt something grab his shoulder. He turned around to find Kaito with a serious expression. The spiky haired male leaned in close to his ear and whispered, “Don't forget to get a picture of her with her autograph for me, will ya?” Afterwards, he released his hold on Kiyo’s shoulder and watched his fellow classmates disappear to the back of the room.

 

Kiyo and Rantaro trailed behind the gentleman as he brought them to what appears to be the dressing rooms. Each door has a name plate for each performer, all declaratively etched in gold plating. This gave the anthropologist a chance to have a personal conversation with the green haired male. 

 

“Rantaro, what is your reason for bringing me along?” 

 

His classmate gave a long sigh and glanced upward towards his masked face. “I noticed the way you were looking at her.”

 

“What you noticed proves nothing,” Kiyo waved off trying to dismiss the topic at hand. This didn’t fool Rantaro; he knew what he saw was true.

 

Suddenly, Rantaro halted and grabbed Kiyo’s arm causing his tall classmate to have his undivided attention. The green haired boy took a deep breath and crossed his arms. His expression was serious and stern. 

 

“Kiyo, as much you want to hide it, even you can’t deny being a bit curious to see her again. The reason I volunteered to be the top contributor was for you.” He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. “Just how many times do you have to travel before you realize the one thing that could be good for you is now gone? Trust me on this.”

 

Kiyo made no remarks to his friend’s reasoning for this sudden action. Maybe he was a little curious. No, he wanted to see her again. Something caused him to yearn for the sight of her, which is something that’s never happened to him. Everything about her was unique, beautiful even. The way she danced under the spotlight, how each step graced the stage, it made him want more.

 

The two pressed on following the gentleman closely until they’ve stopped in front of a door with the plaque engraved, “Beta Wolf”. Once the gentleman’s task was done, he informed them that the dancer will be ready shortly and bid the two young men a good evening before heading back to the main room. Rantaro gave a few quick knocks and waited. A voice answered from inside the room giving them the permission to enter.

 

Rantaro slowly pushed the door open and peeked in the room. The dancer sat on her sofa, legs crossed and poised. The soft dimmed colors of pink and purple illuminated the room, giving off a more of an impressionable scene. The dancer still had her wolf yokai mask on, making it difficult to read her emotions.

 

“So you're my top contributor of the night,” she spoke in a sensual voice. “It's been ages since anyone managed to top off the previous amount.”

 

Rantaro greeted with his usual smile and entered the fluorescent-lit room then gestured Kiyo to come inside the room as well. “I hope you don't mind, but I brought someone with me.” The anthropologist stood silently next to his classmate, fixated on the dancer herself. Her body shifted to a more comfortable seated position, well aware of his piercing gaze.

 

“Please introduce yourselves,” she ordered.

 

“The name’s Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate Adventurer,” he said respectively. “Pleased to meet you.”

 

“I am Korekiyo Shinguuji, the Ultimate Anthropologist.” Kiyo bowed formally to the dancer. “It's an honor to be in your presence.”

 

“Korekiyo...Shinguuji…?” The dancer stood up and walked towards the tall young male with interest. She was fairly short, even with platform heels and only reached to his chest. She went around Kiyo, carefully examining every detail until she was in front of him again. “...Kiyo? Is it really you?”

 

“I'm sorry? Have we met before?” the anthropologist asked.

 

The dancer brought her hands behind her head, untying the cords that held her mask in place steadily. The yokai wolf mask loosened and nearly slid off her face. She then brought her hand to the front of the mask and began to remove it, never breaking eye contact. Kiyo watched her lift the mask from her face until it revealed her true face. His eyes widened in shock and surprise. He couldn’t believe that the dancer he was entranced by was really her. She wore a touch of makeup, which made it hard to tell who she is, but her features was undeniably her.

 

That dancer on stage was his friend he met that one year ago.

 

\--

 

You were in shock as you stared into your long-awaited friend’s eyes. Korekiyo Shinguuji, the boy you met back when you were still in high school, is here right before you. You couldn’t find the right words to say, fiddling with your mask for a bit. It’s been so long since you two seen or spoke to each other. 

 

“....(y/n)?” the anthropologist asked in a low voice. You nodded and a smile appeared on your face. Overwhelmed by the sudden wave of happiness, you hugged his waist and laughed gleefully.

 

Korekiyo awkwardly brought his arms around you and laughed quietly, being caught completely off-guard by the sudden embrace. While he’s still not use to this kind of affection, he certainly did miss your warm gestures.

 

“Kiyo! It’s been so long!” you cried. 

 

“It surely has, (y/n),” Korekiyo responded.

 

You released your hold on your tall male friend and smiled. You ran your eyes over his new appearance. The olive-green uniform he wears now left a bit of an impression on you, leaving you astonished and amazed. The bandages on his hands and possibly arms were wrapped neatly and cleanly which made you wonder if it’s his personal choice of fashion or a sustained injury. The necklace he wore along his uniform was finely polished and had a rustic feel to it. His cap had a little charm hanging to his left and a few embellishments on the front as well. He also had an armband on his arm with a symbol you’re not very sure about. The boots he wore were only up to his upper calf and has two straps and a zipper on both of them. What stuck out the most was his mask that covered half his face and neck. Unlike the other mask he had, the current one he wears now has a zipper where his mouth supposed to be. Overall, he seems much more different than when you first met him.

 

“Still wearing the mask I see,” you grinned pointing to your own face hinting the mask on his face.

Korekiyo narrowed his eyes at you as you snickered. Remembering that you’re still working, you made your way to the couch you were sitting on. “Come sit,” you offered. “You guys must be tired from all that walking.” Rantaro went to the seat at the vanity while Korekiyo took a seat on the couch, however away from you to give you more space.

 

“So what brings you guys here? Normally, high school students aren’t allowed in a place like here. Let alone, a private club.” You crossed your legs as you did before glancing at the two young men.

 

“We were invited by one of our classmates,” Rantaro said. “Well, more like dragged here.”

 

You recall the one in the purple jacket that was eagerly throwing money at the stage earlier during your performance. “I’m guessing it’s that guy with the spiky hair?”

 

“Yeah, that’s him,” the green-haired male.

 

You shook your head then glanced at the young man next to you. “What about you, Kiyo? I don’t see you as the night scene type.”

 

“I invited him. He was not fond of the idea at first, but he came around after some convincing.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you convinced him to come here,” you smiled. “If not for you, then this meeting would never happened.”

 

“And I am forever grateful he has done so,” Korekiyo finally spoke after your short conversation with his fellow classmate.

 

You leaned back in your seat letting out a small noise as you stretched your arms and legs. You decided to change the topic of the conversation. “Seeing that you guys are in high school, what school did you go to?” 

 

“We’re from Hope’s Peak Academy,” Rantaro answered.

 

You nearly jumped out of your seat from surprise. “ **_THE_ ** Hope’s Peak Academy?!” You heard a lot of great things from that school. People say that once you graduate from that school, you’re already set for life. You crawled over to Rantaro who had his arm resting on the vanity table. Your current position on the couch didn’t seem to faze Korekiyo at all. Instead, he used the middle part of your back as an armrest as he leaned forward attentively at his classmate. “Man, you guys are so lucky! I wanted to attend that high school so bad, but you can only get in through being recruited. It really sucks but the best they could offer was the lame reserve course.”

 

“The reserve course, from what I heard, is exactly what the name implies. You’d have to have a lot of money to have classes there,” Rantaro laughed.

 

“Still, it’s pretty amazing that you were scouted.” You glanced up at your long-haired friend while you were hovering over his lap. “Especially knowing one of my closest friends is an Ultimate now.”

 

Korekiyo momentarily glanced at your face before averting his eyes elsewhere. The room was silent for a bit until you sat up from the couch remembering your role. “Right. I almost forgot. I was so caught up with chatting with you two when I still have a job to do.” You gave a playful smirk while you slowly let the shawl fall to the floor. “I’m suppose to be your escort for the night.”

 

Your more sensual and playful side took over as you glanced over the two young men in front of you. “Which one of you shall I entertain first?” 


	3. Let’s Pick Up Where We Left Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual chapter was even longer than the prologue. Good lord. I promise I won’t make it as long. I already have a decent set-up in mind but it’s really slow. It will get better, I swear!

You brought your gloved hand to your face and slipped it off your hand suggestively at snail’s pace, never breaking eye contact with the two young men in front of you. Rantaro, who sat near the vanity, fidgeted in his seat. Korekiyo, on the other hand, remained calm and simply observed your actions. You eventually did the same with your other glove and held them in your other hand, dropping your gloves to the floor next to you. You glide your fingers from your shoulders to your arms then briefly paused with your hands over your chest. You looked over at Rantaro to see his slightly flustered face. He wants to look away but couldn’t, his breathing slowed. You then redirected your gaze to Korekiyo with half-lidded eyes. You were surprised to see him this well-composed, even while exposing your flirtatious nature. 

 

“Go on, then,” you giggled. “Don’t keep a girl waiting.”

 

Rantaro was nearly sweating and tried very hard to avoid looking directly in your eyes...or anywhere else on your body. Korekiyo laughed to himself, seeing his friend a flustered mess from just staring and witnessing your sudden change of behaviour. As much as he wishes to enjoy seeing Rantaro’s inner torment a while longer, Korekiyo volunteered to spare him from any more prolonged suffering. You were completely caught in surprise, nearly breaking character. You quickly regained composure and smirked as you made your way towards your volunteer.

 

“This is very unexpected of you,” you mused. “Perhaps this is one of your methods for research.” 

 

You seated yourself on Korekiyo’s lap facing towards him. Your hands glided over his chest for a brief moment before looking up to him. You gazed into his eyes recalling how much softer they were back then. Seeing them now, you barely recognize him as a boy, but as a mature young man. Your heart raced as you took his hands and guided them behind your neck. His fingers traced over the small bow that held your straps up. The anthropologist got the hint and began pulling the ribbon, gradually undoing the bow behind your neck. Eventually, the bow became undone and the straps that were held up fell along with the fabric covering your breasts. Korekiyo ran his eyes up and down your upper body, marveling at your beauty. The X-shaped body tape covered your nipples, which left little to the imagination but didn’t matter to your friend at the slightest.

 

“Wonderful,” he muttered.

 

You felt his hands trailed down to your hips, making you shudder under his touch. Your fingers played with the buttons on his jacket for a bit before moving up to his shoulders. Your hand settled on Korekiyo’s shoulders and you lifted yourself off of his lap, now eye-leveled with him. The hand that played with the button on his collar popped open, inching your fingers to the next button below.

 

“Kiyo…” you moaned.  

 

While you looked level-headed and calm on the outside, you couldn’t believe you were actually having an intimate moment with your close friend. Something that never crossed your mind before, not even during those times you’ve spent together while still in high school. Yet, here you are now, one year later. Half-naked in front of the man you knew so well. 

 

Once you've unbuttoned his jacket all the way, you slid it off halfway then undid his shirt until you've stopped on the fourth or fifth button. Korekiyo watched you open his shirt up, slowly exposing his chest. You inched yourself closer to his shoulder and began leaving kisses up to his collarbone. You pulled away remembering the damn mask covering his neck. 

 

“You had to have a mask that covers your neck, too,” you muttered, being slightly annoyed about it.

 

This amused Korekiyo a bit, seeing you bothered by it. He traced his fingers along your spine until it was on the back of your neck, drawing circles around it which nearly made you shudder. “If you so desire, I can give you the same treatment you've given me,” he suggested in a hushed voice.

 

“Y-yes, please.” You practically sounded eager to feel his lips on your skin. 

 

You’d think he would take his mask off for it, but instead unzipped the opening of his mask where his mouth supposedly is.  _ ‘Of course he would do that,’ _ you thought.

 

The anthropologist pushed you against him almost abruptly. He moved a few strands of hair that was covering your neck and covered one area of your neck with soft kisses. Your hand gripped his shoulder lightly, letting out small whimpers. This did not go unheard. Korekiyo took it as a sign that he’s doing well. He decided to be a bit bolder with his advances and trailed his lips to the center of your chest before running his tongue back up to your neck slowly. You let out a loud gasp but quickly covered your mouth to silence yourself. Korekiyo didn’t approve of this action and gently removed your hand that is covering your mouth.

 

“Please don’t silence yourself, (y/n),” he said. “I want to hear all the beautiful sounds you make.”

 

He then resumed to lapping the crook of your neck then began sucking and biting several areas near your collarbone and shoulder. The moans and whines you let out only served to encourage your friend. You loved it so much. The tenderness of his lips, how wet his tongue feels against your skin, it’s nearly mesmerizing. You snapped out of your lust-ridden trance, remembering that you were suppose to be servicing him, not the other way around.  You called out to him, but he hushed you gingerly in your ear. 

 

“You needn't worry about me. I want tonight to be about you and your desires.” Korekiyo pulled away and examined your current state. He felt proud of his work; your face was flushed with heat, parts of your neck and shoulder were covered in marks, your makeup slightly smudged. “Everything should be about you, (y/n).”

 

He brought his hand to your cheek and stroked it slightly the way you have during your performance. Korekiyo's eyes met yours and he inched himself closer to your face. His lips were very close to touching yours until the sound of someone knocking on the door. You turned your head to see the employer and manager with the door opened halfway.

 

“Sorry to interrupt, but can you wrap up whatever you have going? It's near closing time,” the manager informed. 

 

You gave your manager a quick nod before he closed the door and you turned back to your tall friend. “Sorry,” you apologized before getting up off of Korekiyo's lap. “I have to get ready for closing time so that means you two have to leave.” 

 

You looked over to Rantaro who had his head down on the vanity the whole time. Korekiyo walked past you and lightly tapped on his classmate’s arm causing him to jolt awake. Rantaro glanced at the two of you and stretched in his seat. 

 

“Must have fell asleep for a moment,” he yawned. “So anything interesting happened?”

 

“Not much has happened,” Korekiyo said. “However, I did get to taste her.”

 

Your face turned red and impulsively slapped the tall male’s arm out of embarrassment. “Kiyo!!” you cried.

 

Korekiyo simply laughed. “I jest. We were admiring each other's company.” 

 

Rantaro stared for a while until he shook his head and smiled. He sat up from his seat and made his way to the door. The anthropologist swiftly buttoned his shirt and jacket before following the green haired male soon after. Recalling Kaito’s request, he came to a halt and turned to you.

 

“I almost forgot. A fellow classmate of mine wants your picture and an autograph from you,” Korekiyo said, calm as before.

 

“Oh sure!” You went to your vanity and opened one of the draws with several photographs. You pulled one from the very back, taking a short glance at it before signing it with a permanent marker. You then went over to Korekiyo and handed the signed photograph to him. “My best one, too. It's a little outdated though. Hope they don't mind.”

 

He gladly accepts it from you. “Thank you very much.”

 

“No problem, Kiyo!” You flashed a smile at him. The one he's very familiar with. 

 

Afterwards, the tall male leaves the dressing room, but not before glancing at you one last time capturing the image of you and your half naked body. The door shuts quietly and now you were alone with your thoughts. You brought your hand over to the area where your friend left marks on your neck. Thinking about it made you fluster once more. 

 

_ “You needn't worry about me. I want tonight to be about you and your desires.” _

 

“ _ Everything should be about you, (y/n).” _

 

Was he serious about what he said? Did he really mean it? You shook your head. No. He just responded in a way any man would. Besides, he is your close friend; no way someone like him would be remotely interested. You began to strip your stage costume off and changed into your casual clothes. You’d have to find a way to explain things to him the next time you two meet.

 

\--

 

Korekiyo and Rantaro strolled down the hallway towards the main room in complete silence. Along the way, the anthropologist occasionally glanced at the photo you gave him. In the photo, you still had the mask on but your definitive and sensual pose made you seem like a different person.  Even so, seeing you now, he still believes that you're beautiful in your own way. 

 

The adventurer decided to speak up after a few moments passed. “So I noticed the bite marks on (y/n). Care to explain, Kiyo?”

 

Korekiyo averted his glance away from his classmate, refusing to answer. 

 

“I really doubt you were just ‘admiring her company’.”

 

Still no response. 

 

At this point, Rantaro knew it's useless to pry any information from Kiyo. He completely dropped the subject, still curious about what on between the two of you. The two young men made their way back to the group where they were immediately greeted by the enthusiastic male in purple.

 

“Hey, welcome back!!” Kaito smiled. He then went over to Korekiyo asking if he managed to get a picture of you. He nodded and presented it to Kaito. The spiky haired male was nearly in tears, carefully taking the photograph from the anthropologist. “Woooow!! Thanks, Kiyo!”

 

The group exited the Gentlemen's club and stood in the dark parking lot chatting about their plans for the rest of the evening. With Kaito now contented with the photo in his possession, he made no complaints. 

 

“Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow at school,” Kaito said before getting into his car. Shuichi went in after Kaito and waved good-bye to his classmates before being driven off in the car. Ryoma, Rantaro, and Korekiyo were carpooling since they all live close to each other. The short young male was dropped off first as insisted by said person. On the way to Rantaro’s house, Korekiyo noticed how fidgety and uncomfortable his friend was in the passenger seat. Right. He's not a big fan of traveling by car after certain periods of time. Rantaro did mention that at one point during school. To ease his classmate’s discomfort, he decided to make idle chat with him.

 

“I want to thank you for inviting me tonight,” he began.

 

Rantaro looked over to Korekiyo and smiled. “Hey, it's no problem. I knew something good would come out of it.” Recalling the previous topic that was dropped, now was the best time to ask. “Now about that little ‘bonding’ time with that friend of yours--”

 

“I will pull over and drop you near a river if I have to,” Korekiyo warned, although it wasn't a real threat.

 

“Aw, come on, Kiyo,” Rantaro grinned. “Why are you so defensive about it?” 

 

Korekiyo couldn't avoid the topic anymore. He didn't know why he refused to talk about it in the first place. Maybe he doesn't want Rantaro to get the wrong idea about what happened between the two of you. Okay, it was what it looked like, but Korekiyo’s your friend. He didn't harbor any romantic feelings towards you, nor did he planned to. 

 

He sighed in defeat, feeling mentally exhausted all of a sudden. “We had a bit of an intimate moment together,” he admitted at last.

 

“I knew it!” The adventurer was essentially beaming, much to the anthropologist’s dismay. “By the way, was it okay to leave those bite marks on her like that?”

 

“I was simply doing what was appropriate at the moment,” he replied.

 

“In other words, you were playing along.” 

 

“That's correct,” Korekiyo confirmed.

 

“I see. Despite that, you shouldn't get too carried away with stuff like that. Her co-workers will get the wrong idea and think you two are...well...in a relationship.”

 

Korekiyo briefly glared at Rantaro in silence before flooring the gas pedal, causing the car to gain speed very quickly. The sudden change of speed caused his classmate to tightly grip the sides of the car seat, his breathing increasing rapidly.

 

“Kiyo, slow down!!” he yelled.

 

Seeing Rantaro in his current condition, the tall male applied the brake gradually until the car returned to its proper speed. When they arrived at a stoplight, the green haired noticed his classmate laughing to himself. 

 

“That was completely uncalled for. You could have gotten both of us killed,” Rantaro huffed.

 

“Just stay silent,” Korekiyo said. “We're almost to your house.”

 

After dropping off Rantaro, he then drove back to his home to retire for the night. Upon entering, he removed his boots and set them aside next to the door. As the tall male went to his room to settle down, he kept thinking about the events that transpired tonight. Never in his life he would run into you in such a place where women acted as escorts. Korekiyo especially enjoyed spending time with you, even if it was under a special circumstance. Now he hoped to spend time with you again.

 

His phone distracted him from his thoughts and pulled it out from his pocket. The message is from Rantaro, surprisingly. He rarely text him at night unless it’s an emergency. Korekiyo opened the text message and read it from the recipient:

 

**_[Rantaro]: Hey, it's (y/n). Your avocado left his phone in my dressing room._ **

 

The anthropologist was caught by surprise. It seems that when Rantaro fell asleep, he had set his phone on the vanity. He was so caught up with his time with you that it completely slipped his mind. He will have to apologize to Rantaro the next time they run into each other. He then texted back:

 

**_[Kiyo]: If you are referring to Rantaro, then I will let him know._ **

 

**_[Rantaro]: Ah. How about I swing by in the morning since you and Rantaro go to the same school together?_ **

 

**_[Kiyo]: Yes, that would be okay._ **

 

**_[Rantaro]: Great!_ **

 

**_[Kiyo]: I've been meaning to ask. Do you still have my number?_ **

 

**_[Rantaro]: Yeah. Why?_ **

 

**_[Kiyo]: Just curious._ **

 

**_[Rantaro]: Oh. Well I'll see you in the morning. Night!_ **

 

**_[Kiyo]: Good night._ **

 

A small flicker of excitement stirred within him. It seems that he'll be able to see you a lot sooner than expected. Should he prepare some tea beforehand? Or perhaps breakfast? Maybe give you a gift? The anthropologist tries to calm himself down as he thinks of several other things he wants to do when you arrive. He constantly reminded himself that you're only coming by to drop the phone off. Nothing more. 

 

\--

 

As you went through your usual morning routine, you were a bit nervous about going back to Korekiyo’s house. You kept thinking about that night with him where you could still feel him touching and grazing your skin. It felt so sensual and gentle in a way. Although, it was purely for work and totally not a personal thing. Then again, you wouldn't mind experiencing that once more. You tried to rid yourself of that thought; he was your friend after all. Also, he might've started dating someone already, like you have. Well, more like being courted. You could barely call it a relationship at all. 

 

“Okay, pull yourself together, (y/n). You can do this,” you said to yourself. 

 

You made the drive back to your old neighborhood where you use to live and where you first met Korekiyo. Hopefully, he still lives at the same house. You pulled up to the driveway slowly and sent him a text through Rantaro’s phone:

 

**_[Rantaro]: It’s (y/n). I'm outside of your house._ **

 

Afterwards, you turned the car’s emission off and got out, locking the car door before walking up to the house. You rang the doorbell twice and waited patiently for Korekiyo to answer the door. This was the first time you've been here after a whole year. So much has happened at that time and you made so many memories. One time, you and Korekiyo went to a park nearby and fooled around on the seesaws. Both of you stood on each end and tried to balance yourselves as best as you can. It lasted for a good while until you lost your balance and fell off. Korekiyo checked to see if you were hurt, which thankfully, you weren't. You and your friend ended up playing on the seesaw normally while having a leisurely chat. It made you giggle thinking back to that day. The people that were passing by gawked at the two of you, making it hard to take seriously. Another time is when you accidentally exposed him to pornography. You were browsing through the internet using his laptop and you randomly decided to search a few “dirty” stuff. Although, it completely slipped your mind to clear the browsing history when you returned it to him and poor Korekiyo became flustered and upset. When he called you, he was very furious. At first, you thought it was something you did that was out of line but once he explained the situation, you laughed your ass off. You quickly apologized and promised not to do it again, thought it wasn't guaranteed.

 

Several minutes passed and the door finally opened. You were relieved to see that Korekiyo still lived in the same house. Though, your timing was a bit unexpected for your friend. His hair was still damp, part of his uniform was disheveled and messy, the bandages on his hands weren't wrapped all the way, and his mask wasn't even on his face. Very unlike him to have such a disorderly appearance.

 

“Um, good morning, Kiyo,” you greeted. 

 

“Good morning, (y/n).” The tall male proceeded to fix up his uniform in a more presentable manner. “It would seem you caught me in a bad time.”

 

“Ah! I'm sorry!” You pulled out Rantaro’s missing phone and held it in front of you. “Here’s the phone. I'll be leaving now.” You quickly gave Korekiyo the phone and before you could take two steps to leave, you heard him call your name. You stopped in your place and turned towards your friend, who is still holding the phone in his hands.

 

“Your presence is much appreciated, (y/n). You're welcome to come inside if you so wish,” Korekiyo said. 

 

Well, you did drove all this way to deliver something. It would be a shame to not stay for a bit. You accepted his offer and went inside, taking a small glance around the room. Not a lot has changed except a few new relics here and there. It's not very surprising considering the fact Korekiyo has traveled to a lot of places so there's bound to be some new things lying about. 

 

“Please have a seat,” Korekiyo said while tidying himself up. “I'll be ready in a moment.”

 

As you waited on the couch, you checked your phone for any new messages from your co-workers. Some were performers like you, others were your managers and employers. You don't talk to them very often unless it's work-related. You sighed and opened a text you haven't checked yet:

 

**_[Alpha Wolf]: Hey, Beta! We got a gig tonight at 10! Be sure to come in early for rehearsal. You know how our manager feels about us being late._ **

 

Of course, the rehearsal is today. The ones in management at your job were nice enough to let you come in without rehearsal if you are performing solo. It's the group performance they are strict about. They are all about having each other's backs and making sure all goes well. You'd just wish they gave you a heads up before randomly dragging you into gigs. You were fairly popular and well-known in the Gentlemen's Club for your performances and the costumes you made. However, the fact you out of all the other performers aside from your other co-worker, Alpha Wolf, is the most requested dancer there makes it harder to have any free time to yourself. You then texted back to your co-worker:

 

**_[You: This evening, right? I have plans.]_ **

 

**_[Alpha Wolf:] Awwww, don't be such a wet blanket! The guys love you! Can you at least show up for your fans tonight?]_ **

 

You had to think about it for a second before replying.

 

**_[You: Fine then. I'll do it.]_ **

 

**_[Alpha Wolf: Sweet! I'll let the head honcho know.]_ **

 

“Hm, a rehearsal? Sounds like fun.” You nearly jumped from being startled and you whipped your head around to see Korekiyo leaning against the back of the couch. He looks a lot more tidied up than when you first saw him. 

 

“Kiyo, you scared me!” you exclaimed, frowning at him.

 

“Kukukuku. My apologies.” He took a seat next to you and crossed his legs. “You are planning to attend rehearsal, yes? It may be a good opportunity to form bonds with them.”

 

“Well, I already made plans for tonight and while I don’t mind going, they have a habit of dragging me into performances for publicity’s sake.”

 

“I see. If that's the case, then you must have a staggering amount of admirers.”

 

“Yep.” Your phone went off in your hand and the screen lit up. You glanced at it for a brief moment and a blush appeared on your face as you flipped it over.

 

“What is it?” Korekiyo asked.

 

“N-nothing!” you squeaked. He didn't believe you and tried to take your phone away from you. “H-hey! Stop!” He grabbed your wrists with one hand and easily snatched your phone with another. The message he read made him chuckle.

 

**_[Alpha Wolf: Don't forget to bring the tall, dark, and handsome friend of yours! We're dying to meet him in person!]_ **

 

Completely embarrassed that the anthropologist saw your message, you hid your face with your hands. You couldn't see it, but he had somewhat of a smug look on his face.

 

“I assume your co-worker was referring to me, yes?” he questioned.

 

“....Maaabye?” you replied weakly. Welp, there was no use talking him out of not coming to rehearsal with you now. If anything, all he'll do is watch you with the other dancers as part of his research. You start to wonder if going to rehearsal would be a bad idea after all. 

 

Korekiyo glanced at the clock on the wall and stood up from his seat. “I have to get going. School starts in half an hour.” You grabbed your purse and followed your tall friend out the door, nearly tripping over the rug putting your shoes back on. You and Korekiyo went to your cars and unlocked the door.

 

“I'll see you later, Kiyo,” you smiled. You got into you car and immediately gave a loud sigh as you rubbed your tired eyes. You pulled out from Korekiyo’s driveway and began the long drive back to your house. Great. Now you are left with a choice: go to rehearsal with the other dancers or call it off and risk getting scolded by your manager. Thinking about it, you didn't really have much of a choice in the matter.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a quick note here. This was originally chapter two but since the prologue is considered the first chapter by order, this makes this chapter three.
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments. I gladly appreciate the support!
> 
> Also, I have a Tumblr. I usually post my story there first before posting them here. If you have questions, shoot them here: http://dangan-hunter.tumblr.com


	4. Lunch and A Rehearsal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Chapter 2 took a long time to finish. I had to stop every so often because I was getting flustered at the start of the chapter then I had to rewrite some bits at work. Unfortunately, I made this chapter even longer. Probably my longest yet.

There's not much to do before you show up for rehearsal. You slept a bit, but it was not enough. All you could do is lounge around in your pajamas and binge-watch a show on Netflix. You were currently on the fifth season and you didn't feel like getting up anytime soon. You remembered the text your co-worker sent you about coming in early for rehearsal but you weren't sure what time you should be there. Honestly, you didn't want to go despite the chances of disappointing your fans and your manager lecturing you. Although, you were more worried about your friend, Korekiyo showing up. While you were already use to his ominous appearance, most people would not dare to be close to him or enrage him. If your co-workers looked in his general direction, they'll be scared shitless. The last thing you want is to have his feelings hurt, even though he doesn't show it.

 

You turned off your TV and went into your room to change clothes. As you stripped yourself of your pajamas, you heard your phone ring on your dresser and the Caller ID reads “Kiyo”. That's strange; he never calls you on his cell. You walked over to your dresser and answered the phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Ah. (y/n). You answered. Good,” he said on the other line.

 

“Kiyo! I wasn't expecting a call from you. You usually text me. What's up?”

 

“...well, I figured that since you are going to rehearsal--shut up, I'm getting to that!” That last bit at the end was a little quiet and sounded far away. “My apologies. As I was saying, I was wondering if we can have lunch together.”

 

“Huh? Really?” you asked. This was a sudden request from him. Then again, this wasn't completely out of the ordinary for you. Before, you two would have lunch together at least twice a week. However, for some reason, this feel different from all the other times before.

 

“Yes. I will take care of the expenses. Please come by my house in an hour. And dress accordingly.”

 

Dress accordingly? Since when did he start caring about your appearance now? Of course, he may be planning on taking you to a fancy restaurant but you can never be too sure. Guess going casual is out of the question now.

 

“Alright. I'll be there in an hour.”

 

“I will see you soon, (y/n).”

 

“See ya.”

 

You hung up the phone, now wondering what could you wear. You didn't have a lot of nice clothes and your costumes are barely passable for appropriate attire. You don't want to overdress and you certainly can't be underdressed.

 

“Do I really have anything?”

 

You searched your closet for any nice and presentable clothes. One by one, none of them caught your eye or met your standards. As you made it to the end of your closet, you come across a plain dress. It was a bit modest and looked like it goes up to the knees. That will do for now. You took it out of your closet and tried it on to see how it looks on you. It feels a bit small around the waist but other than that, the dress looked cute on you. You weren't sure if you should go all out or keep it simple. In the end, you sprayed a bit of perfume on you and wore your choker. Before leaving, you made sure to grab your keys, wallet, and other little stuff that you will need.

 

\--

 

The long drive to Korekiyo's house took a bit longer than you expected. Traffic was heavier than usual and you've seen two accidents along the way. Once you arrived outside of his house, you stayed in your car for a bit, making sure everything is nice and tidy. Eventually, you stepped out of the car and went up to your friend's door. You rang the doorbell and waited. After a while, the door opened and you see Korekiyo in his uniform but one thing you noticed stood out; he wasn't wearing his mask like he usually did. Although, he only takes it off when he's inside of his house so it would make sense he wouldn't have it on.

 

“Hello, Kiyo,” you greeted with your usual smile.

 

“Hello, (y/n),” he replied. “Please come in.”

 

You removed your flats before stepping inside then took your seat on the couch. “So are we ready to go?” you asked.

 

“Not at the moment. I've already prepared some tea for us,” Korekiyo said.

 

“Oh okay. I'll have some if you don't mind.”

 

He simply nodded and headed towards the kitchen. A little while later, Korekiyo comes back with a tray with two cups. He placed the tray on the table and set one of the cups in front of you. He then grabbed the other cup and sat right next to you.

 

“Y’know, this is the first time we had lunch together in a long time,” you stated, taking a small sip of the tea. It was still hot so it burned your mouth a little.

 

“Indeed. Forgive me if I was being a bit rash. My sudden request was...spur the moment.”

 

“It's fine. Even though it was a bit unexpected.”

 

You two sat in silence while you both enjoyed your tea. Suddenly, you remembered the topic that needs to be brought up.

 

“Um, Kiyo? About last night,” you began, glancing away with a frown.

 

“Yes? What about it?” he questioned.

 

“Don't take it too personally about what went down in the dressing room. I was just doing my job as all. And…”

 

“Kukukukuku, not to worry. I was fully aware of the situation. However, I did notice something during our playtime.” The long haired male glanced at you with a smug look on his face. You seriously wished he didn't call it ‘playtime’. “The way you responded to the slightest touch and intimate gestures, it struck me as odd at first, thinking that you were merely acting.”

 

Is he onto something? You turned away from him, knowing that your friend will figure it out sooner or later.

 

“But the longer I continued to experiment with your reactions, the more obvious it became to me.”

 

Shit, did he really figure it out?

 

“...(y/n),” he called out.

 

You decided to ignore him.

 

“(y/n),” he called again.

 

You felt him shift a bit closer to you where he's leaning against your back. “Don't ignore me.”

 

“.....what is it?” you finally responded.

 

“Kukukuku, is there something you're hiding from me yet again?”

 

Your face heated up, knowing that he already figured it out but he's making you say it out loud. “I don't know what you're talking about,” you said, your lie already crumbling to pieces.

 

“You're not very experienced, are you?” he questioned teasingly.

 

Fuck. He figured it out.

 

“In which sense?” You played dumb hoping he would say it for you. Unfortunately, that didn't work out too well. For someone as sharp-eyed and intellectual as Korekiyo, obvious ploys like that won't work on him.

 

“You know exactly what I'm referring to,” Korekiyo mused. “Kukukukuku, your sexual experience.”

 

The moment you heard that, you instantly heated up from embarrassment. What's worse is that he's right. “I hate you so much right now, Kiyo,” you spat out in spite.

 

Not only did it confirm the anthropologist’s suspicions, the new information about you amused him a lot. You could hear him laughing behind you which made you more irritated about it. You turned around and scolded him. “Stop laughing! It's not funny!”

 

Seeing you agitated, Korekiyo tries to calm down and brought you in for a hug. He held you close and strokes your hair, quietly shushing you. “Shhhhh. Calm down, (y/n),” he said soothingly. “I was just teasing you.”

  


You were still slightly irritated but after a while, you've calm down thanks to his soothing voice and reassurance. Once he's sure you're no longer agitated, he pulled himself away from you and gazed into your eyes. “Now. Shall we get going then?” He gave a soft smile that felt so comforting that it warmed your heart.

 

You nodded and smiled back at him. Korekiyo got up from his seat then walked to the door as he slipped into his boots. You followed suit, grabbing your belongings and making your way out the door.

 

“You should smile more,” you suggested.

 

“Hm? Why?” Your friend looks at you, tilting his head.

 

“Because it looks good on you.”

 

\--

 

You and Korekiyo arrived at the restaurant of his choice. It was a bit fancier than you've expected which made you worry. You were more concerned about how expensive the food will be than your appearance. As you were about to open the car door, Korekiyo firmly insisted on doing that for you. The anthropologist went around his car to the other side and opened the door. You stepped out, thanking him for the kind gesture. He does the same when you two were entering the restaurant. Korekiyo was being extra polite to you, which you didn't mind at all.

 

While you two waited patiently to be seated, you noticed a particular young woman serving as a waitress. Her hair was a bit short and a grayish color. The woman seemed really poised and elegant to be a waitress. Your immediate thought was that she may be from a family with high status or a wealthy family. She then approached the seating booth and asked for the next person in line. When you and Korekiyo stepped up to the booth, the young woman’s eyes widened and gasped lightly.

 

“Kiyo?” she asked.

 

“Ah! Kirumi! Never thought I would run into you here,” he said.

 

You looked up at him and then at the young waitress. “Wait, you two know each other?”

 

“You could say that. Kirumi is my classmate,” he answered.

 

“So does this mean she's…”

 

“I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have a duty I must perform.” Kirumi gestured the other customers behind them. “If you want, we can continue this conversation once you are seated at a table.”

 

Kirumi guided you and Korekiyo to a table near the window and seated you both. She then handed out the menus and bowed humbly. “If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask.”

 

“Hang on. Kiyo said that you're his classmate?” you wondered.

 

“That is correct. I am Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid. It is my utmost duty to complete any request given at any time.” The maid glanced over to Korekiyo and smiled at the notable change in his appearance. “I see that you've chose to not wear your mask today.”

 

Oh right. You nearly forgot that he didn't bring his mask with him today. You had no idea why he chose to, but you were use to him wearing it all the time. It seemed almost unusual to you.

 

“Kukukuku. So you noticed, yes?” he laughed. “This will be the only time I will be without my mask. What about you, Kirumi? What made you decide to work here?”

 

“Please allow me to explain. I was called over by an employee that works as a waitress. They had a family emergency to attend to so they've requested me to work in their place until they've returned.”

 

“So in other words, you're just filling in for them,” you concluded. “That's against the rules of the workplace, isn't it?”

 

“They've explained the situation to their manager beforehand. Therefore, it's not entirely last second.” Kirumi realized that she was carrying out a conversation for too long and cleared her throat. “My apologies. I should be taking care of the other customers. I will come back to take your orders soon.” The maid quietly excuses herself, leaving the two of you alone.

 

“She seems pretty nice,” you said, glancing through the menu.

 

“Indeed. Kirumi has a very selfless nature, which falls into her principle, ‘selfless devotion’. She's called the Ultimate Maid for a reason.”

 

“That's pretty interesting. Not a lot of people are like that.”

 

Kirumi returns to your table in a timely manner. “Sorry for the wait. Would you like any drinks to start with?”

 

Korekiyo requested green tea and you ordered cappuccino. The maid also asked if either of you wanted water as well. You both agreed and she nods her head before leaving again.

 

While you were waiting, you wondered about his other classmates that also happened to be Ultimates. So far, you've met his close friend and classmate Rantaro and his other classmate Kirumi. The more you wondered, the more curious you became. Eventually, you came around to ask about his other classmates and what they were like. Korekiyo gladly spoke what he knew about them. Each one is particularly unique in their own way and all of them sounded fascinating. However, you unintentionally tensed up when he brought up Miu, who recently was given the title, Ultimate Inventor. When the anthropologist asked you about it, you waved it off, saying that it was nothing. You rather not explain your history with Miu. The story behind it is...very complicated.

 

Kirumi returns once again, holding a tray with your drinks. She carefully placed them down in front of you and pulls out a notepad and pen.

 

“Now then, have you decided what you want to order?” the maid asked. It seems like she is taking her job way too seriously.

 

\--

 

You and Korekiyo shared stories with one another while you enjoyed your food. However, you felt bad for ordering something pricey off the menu despite Kirumi's recommendations. Korekiyo didn't seem to mind at all; he is treating you to lunch after all. The stories he told about his time during Hope’s Peak were quite amazing. It made you wish you were there to witness them as they were unfolding. Compared to your life with his, yours seems a bit...boring. Given that you're not in high school anymore, that was to be expected.

 

Your phone chimed in your purse and you wasted no time digging it out to check the message. Surely enough, it was from your co-worker, Alpha Wolf. You opened up the text and read it:

 

**_[Alpha Wolf]: Rehearsal’s in fifteen minutes so you better get going._ **

 

You shook your head and sighed.

 

**_[You]: You ass! Why didn't you just texted the rehearsal time?_ **

 

**_[Alpha Wolf]: My bad. The manager didn't really specified the exact time. They just said be here._ **

 

“Fucking Alpha,” you groaned under your breath. Once again, your co-worker failed to give you the update. “Hey, Kiyo? I have to get going. I can't be late for rehearsal so let's just take the rest home and…” You glanced over his plate, mildly shocked to see no traces of food left.  

 

“Hm?” Your friend wiped his mouth with a napkin, still chewing his food.

 

“Uh, nevermind.” You hope the maid would come by your table so that Korekiyo can pay for the check. How the hell did he finish his entire plate in one sitting? You recall the times you both went out to lunch and not once he managed to eat even half of the food on his plate. His appearance apparently wasn't the only thing that has changed.

 

After a few minutes passed and you both sat at your table in silence, Kirumi finally came by and apologized for the long wait before handing the anthropologist the bill. You were slightly curious how much the meals cost all together, but at the same time, you rather not know. Once everything was paid for, you bid the ultimate maid goodbye and left the restaurant. You were about to open the driver's side of the car when the tall male called out your name.

 

“Don't forget who's the one driving,” Korekiyo said as he unlocked the door and you shifted out of the way. You went over to the passenger’s side a little annoyed that he could have let you drive to your job since you know the fastest way to get there.

 

“You better not make me late, boy,” you warned.

 

“Just give me the directions,” he said calmly.

 

\--

 

You were relieved that you made it to your job with five minutes to spare, despite Korekiyo missing a few turns here and there. He seems to be quite the skillful driver the way he handle the turns. You exited out the car and walked to the side entrance reserved for performers. Korekiyo, unfortunately, followed you and you told him that he has to use the front entrance. During the daytime, the front entrance is locked because of business hours. However, it's only locked on the outside. He would have to have someone--in this case, you--open it from the inside.

 

“Alright then. I'll be waiting up front,” he said before making his way back to the front door, leaving you alone.

 

You sighed and swiped the keycard, unlocking the door. You turned the doorknob and went inside the building. There was a small hallway leading to the dressing rooms connected to the main hall. Some of the performers were still getting ready for rehearsal and some were just heading to the stage. You quietly snuck past the performers and you were close to going into the main hall when you were suddenly stopped by someone who is grabbing your shoulder.

 

“Hey, Beta! You need to come on stage, not to the hall!” You turned around, knowing fully well who it was. It was your lead performer and co-worker, Alpha Wolf.

 

“Alpha, someone is waiting outside. I need to let them in,” you explained to her.  

 

Your co-worker shook her head and sighed. “Beta, you know we're not allowed to have visitors during closing hours.”

 

Did she seriously forget that _she_ was the one that told you to bring Korekiyo in the first place? Hell, he was the reason you decided to come to rehearsal to begin with!

 

“Alpha! You told me to bring my friend along,” you retorted, your voice barely above a whisper.

 

It took her a moment to recall the text from earlier. When she did, she covered her mouth and made a light gasp.

 

“You mean that guy from last night? The friend that gave you those hickeys on your neck?” Alpha was acting more like a schoolgirl when it comes to romance. However, in your case, the “romance” being intimacy and whatnot.

 

You merely replied with “yes”, not wanting to say anymore than you have. You hated the fact that your co-workers noticed the marks left by Korekiyo and decided to be nosey about it. It didn't make it any better when Alpha assumed you were in a physical relationship with him. Thankfully, the topic was left alone once you've explained the situation and was understanding about it.

 

Your superior surveyed the area before telling you to hurry up before the managers arrive. You nodded and quickly went into the main hall. After you made it to the front door and opened it cautiously for your friend, who was waiting patiently.

 

“Try not to act too creepy around them please,” you said as he walked inside.

 

“I will assure you that I will be on my best behavior.” For some reason, to you, it felt like a cross between sass and sarcasm. You shook your head dismissively before closing the door.

 

You and Korekiyo went into the main room were your co-workers were getting ready for rehearsal on stage. One of them saw you and called out to you, waving at you happily.

 

“Beta! You're here!” The short child-like performer ran up to you and hugged you, the other performer followed behind her and hugged you as well. Everyone on stage now has their attention to you, the twin performers still embracing you in adoration.

“Well, well. Looks like the lone wolf decided to join the pack.” Your other co-worker, Red Tail, crossed her arms and smiled at you.

 

Your co-workers came down from the large stage and greeted you warmly. Alpha ran up to you and brought her arm around you, proudly standing in her place. “You can thank me for that. I convinced Beta Wolf to join us for the show tonight!”

 

“Is that why she's here? I thought it's because we were short one dancer.” The performer, Scarlet, specified the original reason for bringing you.

 

“Dammit, Alpha. Why didn't you just ask the other dancers aside from me?” you groaned.

 

Your co-worker explained that the other two, Duchess and Phoenix, were out of the country for the week while Mama Bear was forced to sit out due to her size. Therefore, you were their only dancer available. Duchess and Phoenix were understandable considering that coming back by plane takes too long, but Mama Bear? Sure, she was around Korekiyo’s height, but that seemed a bit biased and unfair. You hope she wasn't too offended by it.

 

One of the short performers noticed the tall male and stared with curiosity. “Hey, who's that?” The performers turned to Korekiyo, who waved awkwardly at them. Right, you nearly forgot about him.

 

“Um, this is my friend you guys were curious about. His name is Korekiyo Shinguuji.” You started to worry when the room became dead silent and your co-workers merely stared at him. You quickly came up with the best reasoning possible before things went south fast. “Um, d-don't get the wrong idea about him! He may look pretty scary and creepy, but he’s not as bad as you--” You didn't even get to finish your sentence as you watched your co-workers flocked to his general direction. They were more intrigued by him than scared, which surprised you. They aww’d and murmured as they examined him like a foreign object.

 

“Wow, he’s adorable!”

 

“He’s so tall, like Mama Bear!”

 

“His hair is like silk!!”

 

“His outfit looks so cool!”

 

“Can I hug you, Mr. Shinguuji??”

 

“I wanna wear his hat!!”

 

One by one, the dancers showered him with compliments. You couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him being surrounded by a harem of women. Alpha, who was still next to you, placed her hand on your shoulder.

 

“Not that I doubted your taste in guys, but this Kiyo person is really something.” Your co-worker watched the other dancers fawning over him. The shorter dancer made a grabby gesture at the hat on his head. He smiled and took it off then placed it on her head, the others amused by her child-like behavior as she wore it sweetly. “The girls are taking a liking to him, too. Are you sure this is the same guy from last night?”

 

“Yes, Alpha,” you confirmed to your lead performer.

 

She leaned over to your ear and whispered. “Well, you know what they say about the quiet types, right?”

 

“Ugh, no. He's not like that.” You certainly can't deny that possibility with Korekiyo right away; who knows what he learned during his travels.

 

Alpha Wolf walked up to the group, clapping her hands in the air attentively. “Okay, ladies. Break it up. We don't want to scare off Beta’s friend.” They all strolled back over to your superior, one of them returning the anthropologist’s hat before skipping away. “Now, aside from Beta, has everyone memorized their choreography?” They all answered yes in unison. “Great! We still have a few more minutes before the manager shows up. Let's try and get Beta caught up for the show, alright?”

 

Alpha glanced over the group, noticing Korekiyo still standing in the same spot. “Oh! Sorry! Where are my manners?” She maneuvered through the group and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the first performer. “This here is Red Tail. She’s a valued and loyal employee here.” He examined her stage outfit, the red and dirty brown signifying her daring and noble personality. Her long red hair was in a braid, particularly on her right side. Red Tail gave him a small curtsy with a smile. “Pleasure to meet you, Kiyo.”

 

She then brought him to the next performer who is dressed in white. “This here is Syringe. She's is a very talented belly dancer. She's a bit quiet, but she'll open up once you get to know her.” Her white hair reached down to her waist and her bangs completely obscured her eyes. She also had a black veil covering half her face, giving her a very mysterious and foreign look. “I also specialize in medicinal practices,” she added, her slight accent giving her a more distinctive characteristic. “I came to this country, hoping I can learn more about medicine and how I can better myself.”

 

Next, Alpha dragged him over to the two identical performers. “These two is Sphinx and Jinx. They're our newest employees. Plus, they're twins.” The two dancers giggled and waved at him playfully. “Don't let their appearance and behavior fool you. They're older than you think.” They ran up to the long-haired boy, clinging onto both sides of his arms.

 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Shinguuji!” Sphinx, who wore the light brown feline ears chirped excitingly.

 

“Do you want to play the punishment game with us sometime?” the other twin, Jinx, asked who wore a brown tabby-colored feline ears.

 

Alpha made a disapproving noise before prying the twins off of Korekiyo. “The answer is NO! He’s with Beta!”

 

“Awwww!!” the two dancers whined, pouting their lips at their lead performer.

 

The next performer she went over to the tall petite with a black bow tied to the side ponytail. “This is Scarlet. She was originally a manager of this place.”

The dancer Scarlet twirled around in her frilly short dress and bowed. “I had to step down due to the increase in management. I was also the one that trained the Alpha Wolf herself.”

 

“Gaww, stop it.” Your lead performer laughed bashfully and giggled to herself. She then turned to you finally and smirked. “You already met my second-in-command, Beta Wolf. She was hired in a little under a year ago and has already gained a lot of fans, both males and females.”

 

Korekiyo stared at you, surprised that you had a rank above your co-workers. Supposedly by choice. Once Alpha was done introducing your friend to the dancers, she instructed you to change into your stage costume in order to prep for rehearsal. You did exactly that and headed straight for your dressing room. On the way there, you called back to how your co-workers took a liking to your tall friend. You were a bit nervous about bringing him, but seeing how they adore him puts you at ease. When you were at your dressing room, you opened the door and the first thing you noticed was a victorian-style two piece lingerie dress. It was strikingly beautiful and...frilly. You picked up the note on the outfit:

 

_This will be your stage costume for tonight. It might be a bit small on you so try not to stretch it out too much. Duchess can get a little persnickety when people borrow her stuff._

 

_\- Alpha Wolf_

 

You impulsively balled up the note and threw it in the trash, aggravated. Fucking Alpha. Making you attend rehearsal for a show on your day off was one thing. Making you wear someone else’s costume that is completely outside your style was just overdoing it.

 

\--

 

Korekiyo had to socialize with the other performers only because Alpha Wolf strongly suggested it. She could tell how he was not use to conversing in a group by how little he spoke among everyone. However, once Syringe asked about his interest, Korekiyo spoke more actively and enthusiastically. He told them about the basic things that related to anthropology and the stories behind it. The performers sat around him like eager children listening to a mother telling stories. While the anthropologist spoke about his travels, the lead performer began to wonder if there was any chance of you ever considering dating Korekiyo. He seems like a perfect match for you. Plus, he’s VERY attractive and handsome. Maybe not to a lot of people, but perhaps to you. He should be the one you're dating, not that over egotistical rich kid. Okay, not dating, per se, but romantically involved in a way.

 

“Ahem.” Korekiyo ceased his speaking and glanced up at you, the other dancers doing the same. The stage costume you wore fitted perfectly, defining your curves in all the right ways. The hem of the lingerie was an inch longer due to your height, but it really didn't matter.

 

“Hot damn, Beta!” Alpha exclaimed excitedly. “That looks good on you!”

 

While you did take the compliment, you, however, did not like the costume. At all. “This looks so embarrassing.”

 

“No, it's not. You look fine.”

 

“I hate frilly stuff. Only little kids will wear shit like this.” You picked at the frills along the seam line and the front, frowning at them.

 

“Better tell that to Duchess that when she comes back,” Alpha snickered. You rather not.

 

With you now in costume for rehearsal, Alpha went on stage and stood next to you. She showed you the basic steps one after another and repeated the first few for you to mirror. It took a few tries before you managed to memorize the first part of the choreography.

 

“Awesome! Now you're getting it! Now here's the next part.”

 

The moves became a bit more complex and you nearly stumbled in your heels. Your lead performer caught wind of this and sighed.

 

“Alright, try to have your feet spaced out a little wider. Make sure your moving your arms more naturally, too.” She went behind you and placed her hands on your hips, swaying them slightly. “Hm, your balance is a bit off. Let's try a different method for this.”

 

As Alpha guides and corrected any errors you made while mirroring her moves, Korekiyo sat in one of the chairs watching you with interest. You could tell he was enjoying this by the way his lips curled into a smile. At least for you, he’s not being overly creepy.

 

“Beta! Pay attention!” Your co-worker barked at you, making you snap back into reality. “I know group dances are not your thing, but at least try to seem interested for once.” You nodded and resumed your practice with Alpha.

 

After a while, once she was sure you had it down pat, she allowed you to take a break before the manager arrives. You went over to Korekiyo and sat next to him.

 

“Well, what did you think?” you asked, knowing you'll get a long-winded answer from him.

 

“Kukukuku. I'm a bit impressed by how quickly you managed to pick it up. Although, your steps were a bit sloppy.” Straightforward and blunt as always with his remarks. That was to be expected. “I am quite jealous of your superior.”

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“Oh nothing,” he chuckled. You had a feeling he wanted to say something but chose not to.

 

You heard a voice boomed in the main room, the other performers as well as you turned to view the source. “Okay, ladies. Are we all ready for the rehearsal?” It's one of the managers of the Gentlemen's club, who is the younger of the bunch.

“Oh look, it's the assistant,” Alpha sighed.

 

“Nice to see you, too, Alpha,” he replied unwittingly. “Anyway, we got a show tonight and we can't afford to waste time. Everyone, on stage now!” The way he was barking orders like he’s the boss irritated you for some reason. And it wasn't just you; everyone felt that way. The assistant manager was only like this to the other dancers, but not the other employees.

 

You and the other performers took your positions on stage. You glanced overhead, spotting your tall friend as he concealed himself in the shadows as far back of the room as possible. He’s pretty smart to hide like that; the manager would have noticed him and threw him out. Not that it would stop him. He now knows about the side entrance.

 

The manager began playing the song the group will be performing to. Wait, you have to sing, too? Why hasn't Alpha filled you in on that part as well?! You kept a mental note to yourself to scold your co-worker later.

 

Alpha sashayed up to the stage and sung the first verse of the song.

 

_Oh yeah_

  
_Don't need permission_  
_Made my decision to test my limits_  
_'Cause it's my business_  
_God as my witness_ _  
_ Start what I finished

 

Alpha had a goregeous singing voice, probably the best in the group, which was another reason why she's the Alpha Wolf. Scarlet picked up on the second half of the first verse, dancing ever so sensually.

 

 _Don't need no hold up_  
_Taking control of this kind of moment_  
_I'm locked and loaded_ _  
_ Completely focused my mind is open

 

Syringe then strolled to the front from her spot, elegantly stepping through the group.

 

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_ _  
_ _Don't ya stop, boy_

 

That's when everyone sang the chorus of the song, you included.

 

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_  
_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_  
_Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_ _  
_ Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout

 

As the rehearsal went on, you and your co-workers danced and sung perfectly in harmony. Once it came down to you, you spun around to the front and sang your part with vigor.

 

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_ _  
_ _Don't ya stop, boy_ \--

 

The music suddenly stopped and you noticed your manager walking up to the stage, aggravated. “Why is SHE here?” he questioned to the group. “This young lady, Beta Wolf. Here?!” You could hear the rage and frustration in his voice.

 

The group was silent, glancing around nervously. They couldn't answer him. Not that they could anyway.

 

“And why is she wearing Duchess’ stage costume?! Where is she anyway?!”

 

“She's out of the country for another day. Phoenix as well.” Alpha emerged from the group, arms folded and giving the manager a nasty glare. “As for why Beta’s here, I told her to come here to fill in for the absentee.”

 

He sighed, pinching the area between his eyes. “Alpha, I know you're their supervisor, but you still have to report to management before making last-minute decisions on the spot!”

 

“Look, buddy!” She suddenly raised her voice angrily. Something that she rarely does unless she's very serious. “I'm doing you, the girls, and the business a favor! So why don't you back off and let me do my job?”

 

“Your job is to keep the girls in line and train them. You have no authority to make any decisions on your own whatsoever.”

 

“As long as the girls are involved,” Alpha corrected.

 

The manager was going to speak out on a few more things before he felt something squeeze his shoulder.

 

“Hey, why don't you let me take it from here?” He turned around and backed away from him. You and the other performers snickered from the sight of the manager being speechless in front of none other than the bouncer and manager himself, the Flame King.

 

“K-King!” he stuttered. “I thought your shift started later?”

 

“Yes, but I also was told to come by to oversee the rehearsal. You should know better than to antagonize your employees.” King shook his head and moved in front of him. “You should get going.”

 

“B-but--!”

 

“NOW,” King spoke sternly to the manager before seeing him off. The manager left defeated and disappointed.

 

The Flame King turned back to the dancers, speaking in his regular tone. “Okay, girls. You can take a breather now.”

 

You and the other girls sighed in relief, thankful for King showing up at the right time. “Oh my god, thank you. I was about to snap that twig in half,” Alpha said, now more calmer than before.

 

“No problem. But first…” The bouncer turned around looking directly at Korekiyo and signaled him to come over to him. He reluctantly cooperated and stared at the ground. “Who let this guy in?”

 

You slowly stepped forward and raised your hand. “I did, sir,” you admitted.

 

King glanced back and forth between you and your tall friend. It took him a while before he came to a realization about one minor detail. “Ohhhh!! _YOUR_ that kid from the other night! The one I saw with Beta in the dressing room!”

 

Oh shit, he remembered. Unlike your co-workers you work with, Flame King tends to keep to himself until it needs to be brought up. He never came to you to confirm that it was in fact Korekiyo with you at the time so you just assumed he didn't remember him at all.

 

“Beta, you know we aren't allowed to have people here during daylight hours. But for once, I'll let it slide.” He laughed and gave a firm slap on Korekiyo's back, making him flinch and cough.

 

“To be fair, Alpha told me to bring him,” you spoke quickly as you pointed to your lead performer.

 

“Way to throw me under the bus, Beta!”

 

You hurriedly introduced the bouncer to the anthropologist and waited for them to finish getting familiar with each other. “So it's Kiyo, right?”

 

The tall male nodded. “Yes. I'm (y/n)’s close friend.”

 

“You mean ‘boyfriend’~!” Alpha giggled.

 

“No, he’s not! Shut up, Alpha!” You glared at your superior while she laughed, holding her sides.

 

“Alright, alright, you two. Enough bickering.” King stood between you and Alpha waving his hands in a downward motion. “Let's get back to rehearsal. Kiyo, feel free to sit and watch.”

 

\--

 

The actual rehearsal lasted for an hour and a half. Everyone was stoked for the show tonight but you were more worried about screwing up on stage. Thankfully, Alpha was there to help out and calm your nerves. You had to excuse yourself from the group to change out of your stage costume. All you wanted to do was take the damn thing off.

 

You stepped inside your dressing room and sat down at your vanity. There were letters from your fans as well as gifts. Some were extravagant while others were simple. You carefully picked up a bouquet of flowers, inhaling its scent then picking up the card that came with it.

 

**_“I loved your performances so much. You gave me the confidence to overcome my fears and go on stage. Please take this as thanks.”_ **

 

You smiled, holding the bouquet closer to you. It made you happy whenever someone who watches you perform can give someone newfound encouragement. The little things that you do can mean a lot to others.

 

You hear someone knock on the door. Without asking, you told them to come in, assuming it was one of your co-workers.

 

“What a lovely gift you have.” You jumped and turned around, directing your attention to the person in the room.

 

“Kiyo, you scared me!” You set the bouquet down on the vanity. “And what are you doing here?” You had no idea why he made a habit of following you around today. Thinking about it, he has been acting weird ever since that night. Choosing to not wear his mask entirely, treating you to lunch, driving you to your job. Something’s not right and you wanted answers.

 

“I was a little worried about you so I came by to check on you,” he explained, closing the door behind him.

 

“Kiyo, I'm fine,” you sighed. “It's not like that time I nearly got hit by a car.” He began walking towards you, your immediate reaction was to stand up from your seat and shift around him.

 

“I want to ask a favor from you, (y/n).” You were not aware that you've been backing into a door behind you, Korekiyo leaning over and placing his hand against the door next to your head. You had no reason to be afraid of him but the way he’s acting, not knowing what he's planning to do scared you more than anything.

 

“What is it?” You tried to sound calm, but the shakiness of your voice gave it away.

 

“There's no need to be afraid.” His hand reached out and caressed your cheek. It felt a little cold which nearly made your shiver. “I wish to observe your beauty. Will you grant me permission to do so?”

 

You nodded and smiled at him. “Y-yes. What is it that I have to do?”

 

The anthropologist gently lifted your chin to face him, locking your gaze with his. He inched closer to your face and you instinctively closed your eyes. Everything was happening so fast; your breathing quicken.

 

Then everything around you stopped. You slowly opened your eyes.

  
You never anticipated the sight of your close friend pressing his lips against yours. That he was kissing _you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already working on the next chapter so expect a month long wait. Or not. If you have any questions regarding the story so far, my tumblr is here: http://dangan-hunter.tumblr.com


	5. Confidants But Never Friends (Were We Ever Friends?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: At this rate, long chapters are the norm of the story and there's nothing I could do to fix it anyway. The story is slowly getting up to speed and I've still have yet to introduce all the characters. The Flame King doesn't have an established backstory yet only because the reader doesn't know much about him yet. That will be revealed later on. That goes for the rest of the dancers as well.

You never knew how this happened. You were just having a normal day with your friend, Korekiyo, and all of a sudden you were confronted by your own friend in the dressing room. He simply asked to observe your beauty and you agreed to it. You never thought it would result in him kissing you.

 

Korekiyo had you against the dressing room door, his grip on your chin never wavering. He leaned in more into the kiss, watching your reactions as it continued. After a while, he pulled away gazing at you. You were in utter shock and your eyes never left his. You had so many questions in your mind, unable to process what happened just now.

 

“(y/n)?”

 

You snapped out of your blank state, raising your hand to your lips were he just kissed you. You looked away from him, flustered.

 

“Are you alright?” Korekiyo asked in concern.

 

You weren't really sure how to answer that. Your friend just kissed you and you don't know how to react to that! Although, something felt right about it. Somewhere in the back of your mind told you to do it once more.

 

“Kiyo?” you spoke after a long moment of silence. You slowly trailed your eyes back to his face. His maskless face. Korekiyo had a really pretty face, how you can actually see his display of emotions. “Can you...do that again?”

 

“Excuse me?” He was taken back by your sudden request.

 

“Can you please...do it again? I want to...experience that again.” You were nervous about asking him that. It shouldn't be new to you since you went though it with other people, but this was different. He made you feel something different. You want him to kiss you again.

 

He chuckled softly and brought his hand to your cheek. “Honey, you don't have to tell me twice.”

 

He pressed his lips against yours once more, running his fingers through your hair. The kiss was soft and gentle which made you smile a bit. His arms were wrapped around your waist, bringing you closer while you were pressed against the door. He sucked on your lip, playing nipping at it. You merely mimicked his action as well as bringing your hands to his chest. He was a pretty good kisser which made you wonder exactly how much he picked up on during his travels.

 

You two were sharing a gentle kiss for a while until he decided to make things a little heated. The tall male easily slipped his tongue past your lips effortlessly, making you whimper into his mouth. Korekiyo was a bit more experienced than you thought. He was kissing you in a way where it felt more passionate and heated; the way his tongue danced with yours and how he’s making it feel good. His hands glided down your legs until he found the back of your knees and hoisted you up to his level. He held your legs against his hips, deepening the kiss further. Your mind was reeling, unable to get enough of it. It slowly became a drug to you.

 

When he couldn't hold you up anymore, he carried you over to the top of your dresser and laid you there never parting once. As it went on, he went a little rougher moaning softly into the kiss. At last, he broke away from it, breathing heavily. However, you were in a slightly worse condition than he was. You were practically gasping for air.

 

The anthropologist leaned over, pressing his forehead against yours and lacing your fingers into his. “Humanity is beautiful,” he muttered.

 

You couldn't help but giggle at the statement he just made. Something about him just makes him so endearing to you.

 

He lifted himself off of you to remove the top piece of your costume. He was familiar with undoing bustiers and corsets; this was nothing new to him. The way he unstrapped and untied each lace and latch at such speed left you in awe. Even Duchess had a bit of trouble taking it off. He carefully removed it from your form and tossed it aside on the floor.

 

“Kiyo!” you hissed. “I don't want Duchess to get upset at me for treating her stuff poorly because of you.”

 

“I'll take care of that later,” he said before kissing you once more.

 

He was so good at this. Much better than you, of course. His hat was starting to get in the way so you took it off and placed it on your vanity behind you. When he pulled away from you, smiling and marveling at your body, you blushed and looked to the side.

 

“Um, Kiyo? I get the feeling that you didn't come here to just check on me,” you said feeling his hand running up and down your thighs. “Why are you really here?”

 

“Kukukukuku. I guess you've caught me red-handed. Yes, I sort of followed you here.” He left butterfly kisses on your cheek. “That passion you've shown me, the level of commitment to your performances during rehearsal, the way you've entranced me with every step you took…” He then ghosted over your lips, noses touching. “...I fell victim to its beauty.”

 

“Kiyo…” You were going to say something but he silenced you with a tender kiss.

 

“Consider this...unfinished business from last night.” The anthropologist held your wrists in one hand and pinned them down above your head.

 

“W-wait! I'm not actually working at the moment! I could get in trouble for this! Also…” You bit your lip nervously. “Aren't we still technically friends? I mean, we shouldn't be doing this.”

 

You heard him laugh above you, amused by your attempt to sway him from his goal. “I suppose so, but for now…” He forced you to face him, the soft lighting hitting his face emphasising his features. “...let’s toss that relationship aside and focus on us. Now...come here, my little honeysuckle.” His voice dropped an octave lower on the last sentence sending shivers down your spine.

 

His kisses became rougher and hungrier than the last, his hold on your wrists tighten. While you were distracted by him thoroughly exploring the insides of your mouth, Korekiyo groped one of your breasts and played with your nipple for a bit. The sensation caused you to moan against his mouth. You could feel him smiling, clearly enjoying this. He slowly broke of the kiss, a small trail of saliva connecting between your lips and his. His smile was still there on his face, effectively capturing your heart. God, he was so beautiful.

 

He started off going for your neck and left a trail of kisses to your chest then running his tongue back up to your jawline. You gasped loudly, your hands fighting against his hold on you. He playfully bit and sucked on your chest, adding more marks on your body. A few moans left your lips as he continued his assault on your chest. Korekiyo then hovered over to your unoccupied breast and licked over your nipple. He was making you feel even better compared to last night. He was making sure he kept his attention on you and you only. Nothing else.

 

He ceased his stimulation on you and you whined. “Now, now. Be patient, (y/n).” He released his hold on you and lifted himself off of you to a standing position. You watched him pull the bandages off of one of his hands with his teeth, unraveling them inch by inch until they were completely off. He held the bandages in his hand, staring you down with a look that was downright predatory.

 

Korekiyo leaned over you and tied your wrists together. You impulsively squirmed underneath him as he finished making a few knots. He noticed this and firmly pressed your hips down on the dresser.

 

“Kiyo,” you called out weakly.

 

“It's alright. Just trust me,” he reassured to you as he unbuttoned his jacket and undershirt, exposing the bare skin underneath.

 

You couldn't help running your eyes over his unusually toned chest. Thinking about it, you wondered what the rest of his body looks like without his clothes on. When the long-haired male noticed your gaze, he smirked at you. You turned your head to the side bashfully for a brief moment before Korekiyo forced you to look up at him.

 

“How adorable,” he mused. You were blushing like crazy from how completely dominant and teasing he can be if you were to be his lover.

 

His fingers traced the seams of your panties then proceeded to slowly pull them down. You noticed the red flag and tried to cover yourself in anyway you can. However, you forgot about your hands being tied up and Korekiyo being right between your legs.

 

“N-no! Wait! We can't!” you pleaded. You weren't mentally or physically prepared for _that_.

 

“Not to worry. All I want is to see your beauty. I want everything to be about you.” His finger teased the slit of your opening, noticing the wetness leaking out. “My, you're so wet.”

 

Fully embarrassed and flustered upon hearing that, you shut your eyes tightly and whined. All this was new to you; you never even went this far.

 

“Kukukuku. Did I made you fluster, my little honeysuckle?” he cooed, slightly pressing his thumb on your clit.

 

You yelped, jolting from the sudden contact. “K-Kiyo!”

 

“Beg for it, (y/n). I want to hear you beg with that lovely voice of yours.” His voice became sensual and husky, dripping with lust.

 

Korekiyo was being relentless with his teasing on you and something flickered and burned in your belly. You didn't know what it was but you wanted it badly.

 

“I… I want it, Kiyo. Please…”

 

“You want what? Do you wish to come?” He then hovered close to your ear and whispered. “Do you want to feel my fingers inside you? I can make you feel the pleasure you have yet to experience.”

 

His words were like honey to you and his voice was making you more aroused by the second. You didn't know what to do. As he continued to tease your entrance, your mind became more hazy.

 

“Answer me, (y/n),” he demanded, applying pressure on your clit roughly causing you to squeal and whine. “How badly do you want it? What do want?”

 

“I… I want your fingers inside me. I want to come on your fingers, Kiyo…”

 

“Are you sure? What is my name? My full name?” He lightly penetrated the walls with the tip of his finger, observing your expressions.

 

You groaned and bit your lip as you tried the best you could to hold back your moans. “Ko...re...ki..yo… Korekiyo, p-please… I-I want it so badly! Please make me come, Korekiyo!!”

 

That was enough to insert a finger inside you, humming in approval. The feeling of being stretched out stung and you unintentionally tensed up. This surely caught his attention, now remembering that this was your first time. He gently left kisses on your chest, your neck, your shoulder, and on your face. Korekiyo wanted you to be comfortable and relaxed. He didn't want to hurt you in any way.

 

“It's okay,” he whispered. “The pain will subside once you're well adjusted.” He examined your facial expressions, looked for any unspoken pleas before continuing on.

 

It took a few moments before the pain dulled and you body begins to relax. Once he's sure you're no longer in pain, he inserts another finger and you wince. You gripped the edge of the dresser, your breathing increased gradually. Korekiyo went back down to kiss your lips as he whispered reassuring things to you. You liked how he’s taking the time to make the pain more enduring. You're a little embarrassed about the fact you unable to take a single finger. You never took the time to experiment with yourself and you were too nervous and scared to ask other people for sex. You're a bit thankful that your friend, Korekiyo, decided to be intimate with you today.

 

He began thrusting his fingers at a slow tempo. He would occasionally rub that small spot on your walls, watching you make lewd expressions. It still stung quite a bit but as time went on, the pain slowly melted away turning into pleasure. You were moaning softly under his touch.

 

“Yes, that’s it, (y/n),” he purred. He eventually quickened his pace, your pants and moans growing louder. The anthropologist plunged his fingers deeper, brushing them against that one spot that nearly made you scream. When he found the spot, he became downright smug as he watched you writhe under him.

 

“You really are a virgin,” Korekiyo teased. Oh, you were so close to slapping him if you weren't bound. Not that you could while you were at his mercy.

 

He was still amused at the fact you were untouched by anyone, which means he could very well be your first. He could take you right now; flipping you over with your ass exposed to him and thrusting himself into your tight pussy or perhaps leave you unfulfilled and empty until you begged him to fuck you mercilessly until you screamed his name. He could do that but what would that mean for the two of you if he were to do so?

 

Right now, he wasn't looking to be in a relationship; he just wanted to examine and experiment one’s beauty. Although, he wanted to experiment that with you. Given that you were a virgin, he had no room to judge. He was a virgin also, but one major difference is he had a good grasp on how to pleasure oneself as well as other people. Even if he wanted to go all the way with someone during his travels, he decided not to. He wished to save himself for someone special in his life, someone that he sees fit and a good friend for his sister. The first person he thought of was you. You were sweet, beautiful, talented and a wonderful friend to his sister. Not only that, he simply adored you. He has felt something towards you during the months he has spent with you. Korekiyo didn't know what it was just yet, but whenever he sees you, he felt joy and happiness. He wished to keep you beside him and see your smile.

 

Pushing those thoughts aside, he focused on pleasuring you. The coil in your stomach squeezed tighter as you were close to your release. He knew this as well when your slick walls tighten around his fingers. You were so close. So very close to your peak and you wanted to come. He curled his fingers upward and you almost screamed in pleasure. Your pants and moans were music to his ears. Between thrusts, he briefly slowed down to add another finger, stretching you out and filling your insides. You weren't going to last very long.

 

“Come for me, (y/n),” he groaned. “I wish to see all of your beauty.”

 

Everything crashed down at once and you instinctively wrapped your legs around Korekiyo’s hips as your body trembled and shook, your walls tightened on his fingers. He didn’t relent as he continued to pump his fingers and abused your g-spot. You were sensitive enough as it is; you probably can’t handle another orgasm.

 

“K-Kiyo!! I-I’m too s-s-s-sensitive!! I can’t… I can’t--!” you stuttered, becoming overwhelmed with the high.

 

“Just one more, sweetie,” he said, grinning. “Then I’ll stop.”

 

Your tall friend was completely overdoing it. There’s no way you can even come the second time. Still, he was determined to do so.

 

“A-ahhh!! K-Korekiyo, please!!” Your pleas were ignored and was replaced by your moans of pleasure. You were fairly close to your climax, hopefully Korekiyo would keep his word.

 

“Now once more,” he cooed. “Let me see your true beauty!”

 

Your climax was more intense than the first one. Your back arched, clinging onto the edge of the dresser crying out his name in ecstasy. The anthropologist leaned over and kissed you deeply, silencing any moans that has escaped your throat. He helped you ride out your orgasm, easing you down from your temporary high. You could feel your juices squirting onto his fingers and most of it ran down to your dresser. His fingers halted inside you and he gradually withdrew himself from the kiss. He took note of your current state; you were slightly shaking from the overwhelming pleasure, love bites littered all over your chest and neck on top of the old ones, tears begun to weld up in your eyes, the bond on your wrists was starting to leave a mark on your skin. He couldn’t get enough of seeing you like this. So vulnerable and fragile and yet so beautiful and precious.

 

“You’re so beautiful, (y/n),” he muttered as he brought his hand over to your cheek and traced his thumb over your cheekbone.

 

Eventually, his fingers slipped out of you and you made a small whimper, feeling empty. Korekiyo licked and sucked his fingers clean, tasting your sweet essence.

 

“Mmmm. Delicious.”

 

Seeing him tasting you left you flustered like crazy and you turned your face away from you. Dammit, why is he so damn good at being seductive?

 

The anthropologist helped you sit up and you nearly slipped off the dresser. He catches you and your face was buried in his chest. He eases you back on the dresser making sure you won’t fall off. You both locked gazes with each other and you smiled.

 

“Thanks for the… session,” you meekly said, giggling.

 

“It was my pleasure,” he responded, tilting your head up for a heartfelt kiss.

 

The sound of heels clicking on tile echoed rapidly and grew louder, stopping once they were in front of your door knocking frantically.

 

“Beta?! Beta, are you alright?!” You recognized that voice anywhere. Despite answering to your superior, letting her know you’re okay, Korekiyo refused to let you answer her by deepening the kiss and pushing you closer to him.

 

Alpha Wolf slammed the door open in a panic. “I heard your screaming and--” She stopped in the middle of her sentence and her panicky mood slowly ebbed into shock and confusion. Your lead dancer has just walked in on you making out with your friend.

 

Now aware of her presence, Korekiyo pulled away and glanced over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes at her. You tried to cover bare chest with your arms, now a little embarrassed that Alpha has caught you two in the act.

 

“....Oh. I didn’t realize I was interrupting something,” she said. “I’m just going to pretend that I didn’t see you two doing stuff.” She reached out for the doorknob and slowly closed the door. “I’m gonna get you for this,” she hissed at you before shutting the door completely, the sound of her heels fading as she strolled out to the main hall.

 

You slumped over, sighing and shaking your head. You knew you were in trouble once you leave the dressing room. Korekiyo, on the other hand, didn’t have an ounce of shame as he leaned in for another kiss. He was being unusually cheeky for someone who just got caught two seconds ago.

 

You feebly pushed him away from you. “Kiyo, please. I think that’s enough.” As much as you did enjoy kisses from him, you had to break away from it sometime soon.

 

He respected your decision and carefully picked you up off the top dresser. Your feet touched solid ground and your legs almost gave out. You kept a steady balance and gave yourself a chance to adjust. You glanced over to your tall friend who was dressing himself and reaching for his hat that you’ve removed during your little session.

 

“Well, I’ve enjoyed our time together,” he said as he came up behind you. He ran his hands down your sides and you instantly shuddered from his touch.

 

“Kiyo, I thought you’d stop after our ‘playtime’, as you so call it. Also, didn’t you mention this being the only time we do this?”

 

“I did say that, yes.” He then spun you around, now facing him. “However, I never said that it would be the last. I still wish to examine your beauty.”

 

For some reason, to you, he’s trying to find excuses to be close to you and have his little rendezvous with you. You didn’t mind if it was strictly for his research and your business, but part of you thinks it’s a bit wrong since you never mentioned about already being involved with someone else. Then again, it’s not like you were really dating him exclusively; he’s just courting you.

 

“Kiyo?”

 

“Yes, (y/n)?”

 

You held up your hands that were still tied together with his bandage. “Untie me.”

 

“Why would I do that?” he smirked, brushing his soft lips along your hands to your fingers. “I like seeing you tied up like this. Vulnerable and at my mercy.”

 

“Come on, Kiyo! I need to get dressed!” you huffed and frowned at him.

 

“Hmmm, fine.” Korekiyo reluctantly untied your bounds and loosened the bandages around your wrists then quickly wrapping it around his hand. You rubbed the red markings on your wrists, hoping they’ll go away.

 

After changing out of the stage costume you “borrowed”, you and Korekiyo exited out the side door, not wanting to deal with Alpha for right now. Your friend drove you back to his house, his face beaming the entire way back. You were about to go straight to your car when you felt your arm being tugged. You looked over to see Korekiyo pulling you over to him, glancing down at you. He held you close while stroking the length of your back.

 

“I don’t want to sound too selfish but...can you please stay here a while longer?” He sounded awfully lonely when he asked you. You spent the day with him, learning new things about him and even agreed to be his little plaything for a good while. You did want to leave, but you may not have the chance to come back. Leaving him now after waiting to see you for so long would be a messed up thing to do.

 

Eventually, you agreed to stay at his house until nightfall.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was going to make this a plot-relevant chapter, but writing six pages of smut kinda ruined it so that will be happening on the next chapter. Plus, grouping it in the same chapter would make it too long.
> 
> You know what's actually relevant? My Tumblr! http://dangan-hunter.tumblr.com


	6. I’m Bad At Love (But You Can’t Blame Me For Trying)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this chapter, I apologize in advance for the Togami fans out there who respect him because I made him a complete asshole and probably butchered his character badly. I was only going by his pre-character development and did some light research and reviewing.

You were spending the rest of the day at Korekiyo's house until your shift started. Throughout the day, he taught you how to cook simple dishes as well as some desserts. He wore his simple black face mask when he cooked to avoid tainting the food. You were a little bummed out when the food you made didn't come out as well as his. He cheers you up by telling you that you'll get better the more you practice. As time went on, the anthropologist busied himself with his homework he received from his homeroom teacher. As for you, you decided to take a quick shower before heading off to work. You were worried about what soap to use since all of them were so unique and distinctive. You called him over to the bathroom and asked about which soap he would suggest. He glanced over the selection next you and handed you a lavender-peach scented soap bar.

 

“This one works well for stress,” he explained. “It's one of my favorites.” He kissed your forehead before going back to his room. “Feel free to keep it if you so please.”

 

You stood there still as a statue and blinked. Korekiyo just gave you a bar of soap to use and keep for yourself. He was fairly generous. You remembered the water running and you climbed in the shower. While you lattered yourself with the soap, you also took the time to wash your underwear that was soiled earlier from your time with Korekiyo. But now, you have no clean underwear to use. You could always go commando but then the other performers as well as the customers there at your job will ask questions, assuming you're open to sex. That would make things awkward fast.

 

You rinsed off the latter and dried off. You hated to even ask but seeing that your friend doesn't have a dryer, you had no choice.

 

“Kiyo?” you called.

 

“What is it, (y/n)?” he answered back.

 

You had to think about it for a moment before asking your question. “Do you have any underwear I can borrow?”

 

From his room, you could hear him laughing. “I'm sorry. Can you repeat that question again?” 

 

This boy, you swear.

 

“Do you have any underwear I can borrow?” 

 

And there it is; from your dumb question, he has lost it. And that wasn't his usual laugh, he is seriously cracking up.

 

“Korekiyo, I'm serious! I am not walking out here with wet panties!”

 

The tall male emerged from his room, trying to stifle his laughs with his hand as he glanced at you. It took him a moment to calm down and clear his throat. “I see. I will gladly help you out with you little dilemma.” He was still snickering as he brought you to him room. 

 

You examined the room interior noticing the subtle colors and decorations on his walls. It's not much different from the living room except there's less antiquities scattered around. You've looked over the headboard of his bed and noticed the golden katana hanging on the wall. It was really beautiful; you couldn't help but become drawn to it.

 

“Ah, I see you've noticed the gold leaf katana.” Korekiyo stood next to you with a handful of underwear bunched together in his hand. “Unfortunately, that’s a mere replica. The real one is in my dorm room.” 

 

He laid them out on his bed, each a different color and design. All of them were so pretty and elegant. Something crossed your mind and you held onto the towel that’s firmly wrapped around your naked body. 

 

“Kiyo, are these yours?” you wondered.

 

“Why, yes they are.” So damn honest and casual about it.

 

“Oh my god. These are  _ women’s  _ underwear!” you pointed out now that you know who's the owner of this collection. 

 

“Kukukukuku. There is nothing wrong with taking interest in female undergarments, especially the ones that has a captivating sense of beauty to them.” 

 

You shook your head and sighed. It seems reasonable enough for him and you're at least thankful you knew him and his weird little habits. Any other person would have saw him as a creepy pervert.

 

You scanned over each one, still uncertain on which one you should borrow. It didn't matter which one you picked since you're going to give it back anyway. One of the blue and purple panties that stood out among the rest had a very gorgeous lacing and rhinestones on it. The fabric itself also glimmers under the dim lighting. You decided to settle on that one for tonight.

 

“Excellent choice,” he said approvingly. “I think that would look lovely on you.”

 

You had to agree with him. It really does look pretty. Imagine how breathtaking it would be to have it with your stage costume you're currently working on. People would love you even more, possibly so much that they'll be repelled to throw mountains of cash at you. 

 

You were heading out of his room with the painties in your hand when the talk male tugged on your towel, briefly halting your movements. “Wait. Are you going to at least put them on?”

 

You turned around to face him, folding your arms. “I will, but I'm not putting them on in front of you.” Your friendship with Korekiyo is starting to become a bit questionable after what happened earlier. You rather not give him the benefit of the doubt.

 

“It's not like I haven't seen you naked at all. Oh wait.” He flashed a smirk at you, hoping you'd get the hint.

 

This motherfucker. 

 

You grabbed a handful of the underwear on the bed and chucked it at your friend who is laughing from your reaction.

 

“Shut up, Kiyo!!”

 

\--

 

Later on, you were getting dressed and getting ready to leave for work. You made sure to bring your personal belongings with you and not leave them somewhere around the house. Of course, your friend, Korekiyo, tags along to ensure you made it to your destination safely. This time, he's just going follow behind you in his car. On the way, Korekiyo would occasionally call you on his cellphone and point out any driving errors you made. He was doing this to get you riled up but also to help you correct your own mistakes. It’s a good thing he wasn’t in the car with you; you would have socked him in the arm for that.

 

You two finally arrive at your job where the business is in full swing and crowded as usual. You and your friend parked closer to the side entrance and got out of your cars. Korekiyo escorted you to the side entrance, waiting for you to go inside. You hesitated for a moment before you sprinted towards your tall friend and hugged his waist. He slowly returned the hug and rubbed your back.

 

“I’m so glad we got to spend time together again,” you said softly, nuzzling into his chest.

 

“I am as well,” he smiled. 

 

You drew yourself away slightly to look up at him. “If you need anything else, call me or text me, okay? Don't be afraid to ask. Or just come visit me. I'll have Alpha talk to King about getting you a VIP Membership here.”

 

“You'd do that for me?” he asked.

 

“Yeah. After all, I trust you as a friend.  _ You're _ my best friend.”

 

“Um, then…” He swallowed hard, a tad nervous and reluctant about asking for another thing from you. “May I have another kiss?”

 

You shook your head knowing he would ask you that but you didn't mind. “Fine, but just one kiss.”

 

He cupped your face in his hands and gingerly pressed his lips against yours. He loved tasting your soft lips and the warm feeling of them brushing against his. Korekiyo licked the bottom of you lip for entrance. You parted your lips slightly and he pulled you in, deepening the passionate kiss. His hands made their way to your waist and wrapped them around you. He didn't want to let you go just yet. He didn't want to, but he has to. He doesn't want this to end.

 

He wanted to keep you.

 

As you both were too absorbed in your alone time to hear the door opening, your co-workers stood in the doorway, whistling and “Ooooh”ing at the both of you. Welp, that ruined the moment.

 

You gradually withdrew yourself from the kiss, annoyed at the nosey dancers. “Should have saw this coming,” you muttered under your breath. You glanced back up at Korekiyo. “I think you should get going before the girls get the wrong idea.”

 

“Alright, alright,” he mumbled to you before giving you a small peck on the lips. However, his temptation got the better of him and he began leaving small kisses on your neck. “Are you sure you don't want me to stay and watch your performance?” he whispered in your ear.

 

“Go,” you demanded pushing him off of you.

 

“Fine then. I shall see you later, (y/n).”

 

“See ya, Kiyo.”

 

You watched him drive off before heading inside. Your co-workers cleared a path for you to go in and Red Tail, who was holding the door open, lets go of the side railing letting it shut by itself.

 

“Are you sure nothing's going on between the two of you?” Sphinx asked slyly.

 

You turned on your heel and pointed your finger at the group. “You. Shut up. All of you. No one talk about this.”

 

You went to your dressing room to get changed for tonight's show. You hated putting on the corset because it constricts your breathing and the clasps and lacings were difficult to close up and tighten. Once you managed to close the corset securely, putting on the rest of the costume was a breeze minus the drawback of not being able to bend over far. While you sat at your vanity applying makeup, you heard a knock on the door.

 

“Beta? It's me.” 

 

Oh no. You forgot that you were ducking her to avoid getting lectured by her for what happened earlier with your friend. It was inevitable either way.

 

“Come in, Alpha,” you sighed, taking a small glimpse at the door. 

 

Your lead performer opened the door and stepped inside then closed it behind her. “I'm just going to say this now just to get it out of the way.” Alpha Wolf pulled up a lone stool that was stowed away in the corner and set it next to you. “Beta, really? In the dressing room out of all places?” 

 

She then sat down on the stool, staring straight at you with her arms crossed. “You know better than to engage in any sexual activity with other people outside of your working hours. Do you know what would have happened if that was someone else and not your friend? They could've taken advantage of you and possibly raped you.”

 

She was being serious about this. What you did wasn't very smart but you weren't in complete control of the situation. Korekiyo somehow snuck in without being detected and confronted you. While you did consent to his advances, what he did was extremely risky and would have resulted in you getting fired.

 

“I'm sorry,” you said. “It won't happen again.”

 

“Good. Glad we came to that understanding. Now then.” Her whole demeanor shifted once she changed the topic. “Tell me the details.”

 

Great. Alpha’s back to her giddy schoolgirl self again. 

 

“Well, me and Kiyo kissed for a while until… the whole thing escalated from there.”

 

“You and Kiyo had sex?!” she gasped. Oh fucking great. There she goes jumping to conclusions as usual.

 

“No! Not even close!” You hated explaining things to your co-worker when you're trying to tell her anything. Yet, you were patient enough to do so anyway.

 

“Then why were you topless, huuuh?” she grinned.

 

“Uhhhh, that was purely from the foreplay.”

 

“Then what did you two do exactly?” she questioned eagerly.

 

You were a bit nervous about what you were going to tell her. You took a deep breath and said it exactly how it happened. “He used his fingers on me.”

 

Alpha covered her mouth as her eyes widen in shock. Her hand slowly came down and her expression slowly transitioned from total shock to mischievous. “Oh, I see now. He finger-fucked you.”

 

You just simply nodded.

 

“Ooooh. Looks like Kiyo knows a few things. Maybe next time you should have him--”

 

“NO!!” You immediately cut her off, knowing exactly where she was going with that suggestion.

 

“Aww, you're no fun, Beta!” she huffed. “How long are you planning on staying a virgin for? You're the only performer here that hasn't had sex yet.”

 

“I know,” you frowned. You were a little disappointed that you were the only one without any sexual experience but you were a bit scared. You didn't want to lose your virginity to a random stranger and you know it will hurt a lot. If with the wrong person, it could easily scar you for life.

 

“Listen,” Alpha sighed. “In my opinion, I seriously think you should consider going out with Korekiyo. He’s a nice guy, he loves talking to you, and he’s damn near gorgeous.” 

 

“I don't know. He may not be interested in me at all.”

 

“Dude, really?” your superior scoffed and laughed softly. “You two were making out in your dressing room and you let him have his way with you. And you say he’s not interested in you at all??” 

 

You didn’t have a real way of answering that. Your lead performer made a valid point about that one; if he wasn’t entirely interested in you, he wouldn’t have went through all this trouble to take you out of lunch and treating you, no less. He even wanted to see you in action at rehearsal and snuck into your dressing room to show his appreciation. But this was Korekiyo Shinguuji you’re talking about; not all things that would be considered a romantic thing was just him responding accordingly to the situation out of curiosity. But then why did he ask you to kiss him? Was he really that curious or…? No, that can’t be it. There’s no way. Not with him.

 

“I think there’s more to this story than what you’re telling me,” Alpha said in a calm tone. “I know you like keeping things to yourself but... tell me everything that has happened up until this afternoon.” You were surprised to hear that Alpha Wolf is interested in the whole story and in such a level-headed manner. You knew you couldn’t hide anything from her. Her sharp instincts and intuition works like a hound tracking its scent. Once she catches wind of that scent, she will not stop until she has reached the source. 

 

You breathed in deeply then exhaled then took a moment before recapping the events that happened. You told her that it started when Rantaro left his phone in your dressing room and you went by your friend’s house to drop it off. You were then offered to stay in for a bit to chat and he saw the text Alpha sent to her as well as the “other message” he glanced at. Later, while you were at home resting, Korekiyo called you and asked if you wanted to have lunch with him and insisted on treating you and driving you to your job to see you at rehearsal.

 

“Hm, I see,” Alpha said.

 

“And note that he normally wears a mask on his face,” you added.

 

“Oh, so he wears a mask? Hmmm, I can’t imagine him wearing a mask.”

 

“That’s because he only takes it off when he’s in the house or if it’s for a special occasion. It’s a bit of a personal issue and he wouldn’t explain why.”

 

Something clicked in your superior’s head when you mentioned “special occasion”. She grinned widely and had her hand slightly over her face as she gazed at you.

 

“What?” you said in a monotonous tone.

 

“Beta, oh my god.” She grabbed your arm and shook it. “Beta, it was a date! Kiyo was taking you on a date!”

 

“Wait, what?? A date?” you questioned. While you didn't completely agree with her, that would explain a few things on why he was being more unusual. Honestly, it didn't feel much like a date but as a regular outing between friends. 

 

“Yes! That means he really likes you!” She swooned and closed her eyes, painting a clear picture in her head. “Oh, I can see it now. You and Korekiyo holding hands and melting in each other's embrace. Going on little coffee dates and trips to museums. Then ending the day in the bedroom where you--” You interrupted her little monologue by throwing a bouquet of flowers at her.

 

“Shut up!!” you yelled out, your face flustering.

 

“You know I'm right, Beta,” she snickered. “He wants to explore your lost catacombs of Egypt and only god knows where he can stick it.”

 

“Don't you dare quote that song line on me!” Now you know she's teasing you. 

 

Alpha groaned loudly and leaned back. “Geez! Such a wet blanket! Then again, I don't blame you considering you're involved with that one dude. What's that scrublord’s name again? Byakuya?”

 

Right. You nearly forgot about him. Everyone that you worked with knew about your current predicament with Byakuya. He was one of the reasons why most of the willing contributors steered clear of you. He didn't like having competition which made your job a whole lot harder.

 

“I don't know why you even bother with him. You're  being courted and groomed and all he's doing is treating you like some hooker he picked up off the side of the road!” You narrowed your eyes at the lead performer and she picked up on it. “Wait, is that what happened? Oh. I'm sorry.” She glanced away now feeling ashamed for speaking out so bluntly.

 

As much you hate to even recall those events, Alpha was half right about what happened.

 

That dark and cold night was your breaking point. You recently broke up with your girlfriend and you were kicked out of the house with virtually nothing. No clothes, no phone, not even any money. Your Ex didn't even give you the chance to pack. She just slammed the door on your face and left you to cry at her doorstep. She only broke up with you because she cared about her own reputation and what other people thought of her than her relationship with you. She was scared that she will be called out as a lesbian. Thus, threw you out on a whim. Every relationship you've been in so far was nothing but broken promises and hopelessness. You could still hear their insults and jeers at you each passing day.

 

_ “You're so useless!” _

 

_ “My friends has nothing to do with you, you whore!” _

 

_ “What kind of girlfriend that can't cook? You're nothing but a fucking slut!” _

 

_ “I'm done dealing with you.” _

 

_ “You're not even worth my time.” _

 

_ “Trashy skank!” _

 

All you wanted to do was cry. The wounds in your heart threatened to reopen. You just couldn't take it anymore. You just want the pain to stop. You want to be held and comforted. Yet, that will never happen. 

 

You aimlessly wandered down the sidewalk dead of night hoping you would find a place to take shelter until morning. From the corner of your eye, a black limousine drove up next to the curb and slowed just enough to cruise as you trekked. The black tinted window rolled down and you hear a young man's voice.

 

“God, you look pathetic. What's a lady like you doing out this late at night?” he asked.

 

You ignored him and kept walking, tears threatening to roll down your face.

 

“Are you deaf? What are you doing out at night?”

 

You continued to ignore him.

 

“Answer me, commoner,” he demanded angrily. 

 

You stopped and whipped your head around to see his face, glowering. He wore rectangular glasses and a black suit that looked very expensive. His blonde hair was cut a reasonable length, giving him a boyish appearance.

 

“I'm not interested in talking to you. I want to be left alone.”

 

“Tch. I asked you a simple question. You must've been raised by foul idiots.”

 

You tensed up from that. You really weren't in the mood to be tested right now. “Look, I just got kicked out by my ex-girlfriend so why don't you go find another call girl to harass?!”

 

“So that's what happened.” Waving off the fact you snapped at him, he sighed and opened the door.  “Very well. Get in.”

 

“What?”

 

“I said get in the car. I won't ask again.”

 

You had no clue what this guy wanted but you had to comply with his demands. That was your first mistake.

 

The young man took you back to his manor and had you escorted to the dining room where you were served a plate of food and a cup of tea. You accepted the tea but refused the food.

 

“Tell me. What is your name?” he asked.

 

You stared at the floor feeling empty and broken. “Why should I? I'm no one important.”

 

“Now you're just being ridiculous.”

 

You didn't say anything else after that. You were too upset and depressed to engage in a simple conversation. 

 

The young man sighed and got up from his seat. Before leaving you alone, he turned around and spoke out to you. “Byakuya Togami. Ultimate Affluent Progeny.” 

 

For the next few days, Togami allowed you to stay at the manor and his servants took care of you. It took a long time for you to recover from your breakup and to be able to talk to anyone in general. Over the course of time, you were starting to feel like your old self again and made small talk with the servants around the manor. Togami began to notice this more and more, how you opened up to people freely. Despite that, you refused to talk to him directly. You had no idea why but you get the feeling that he doesn't approve of you very much.

 

One day, he came up to you and demanded something bizarre from you.

 

“I want you to be my girlfriend.”

 

You sat in your seat, distraught and shaken up by his direct request. “Why?” you asked firmly.

 

“I'm pretty sure you've heard the rumours going around. That they think you and I are a couple.”

 

“Togami--”

 

“First off, don't refer to me by my surname,” he said irritated.

 

“Fine, Byakuya. Then why don't you just tell everyone that the rumours aren't true. Dismiss it, sweep it under the rug or something. You have the money to do that, don't you?”

 

“Bribing someone to keep quiet is not the same as telling them to forget, (y/n),” he explained. You never told him your name but he overheard his servants around the manor mentioning it a few times. “Also, I found myself to be quite drawn to you.”

 

You stared at him intensely before turning away from Togami and crossing your arms. “Go find someone else to be your girlfriend and not me. I don't want to be involved with stuck-up rich people. Also, I'm older than you.”

 

“By only two years,” Togami corrected as he adjusted the glasses on his face. “You don't have to decide right away. I'm telling you this now before things get too complicated. If you do accept, I will make it worthwhile. However, if you refuse, we will pretend that this little arrangement never happened, but I will have to ask you to leave.”

 

Either stay and be his little girlfriend or refuse and get kicked out. Those were the choices you were given. You really can't afford an apartment for the time being or have the time to find one. You certainly can't risk being in a relationship where you'll just end up repeating the same mistakes and reliving the pain.

 

“I know you're not use to a genuinely trustworthy relationship. As far as what I've heard, you went through at least four; two that were males and two that were females. One of them cheated on you and the rest left you for another woman or man. Your latest breakup involved your ex-lover giving into the fear of being called out and to avoid tarnishing what little reputation she has.” Togami shook his head and got up from his seat. He walked up to you and patted your head. “You deserved better. You may not believe me, but I do care about your well-being.”

 

You nearly teared up when he said that to you. You knew you deserved better but you couldn't bring yourself to believe it. You never felt loved or have truly been in love. Each relationship you've been in was nothing but lies and despair. To have Togami say that to you held some meaning to you. All of the emotions that were bottled up for so long resurfaced, your tears fell and you hid your face with your hands. You sobbed and bawled loudly in your hands.

 

“That must've been hard for you, keeping everything in like that.” Togami knelt to your level and waited for you to calm down. After a few minutes of wailing and sobbing, you've settled down and slowly lifted your face from your hands to look at the young man. “Now,” he began. “I'll do what I can to you out of your current predicament you've gotten yourself into. In exchange, you must agree to be in courtship with me.”

 

“Courtship…?” you hiccuped. 

 

“It means I will be actively trying to win you over in favor of your emotions. Think of it as an unofficial date, if you may. I doubt anyone will try to take you away from me.”

 

From the way he explained it to you, that seemed like a way better choice than dating. That's when you made your second mistake: you agreed to it not knowing the full details.

 

Everything gradually went downhill from there. Togami did managed to help you, as promised. Although, he only did so to an extent. You managed to find an apartment close to your job and within your price range. 

 

As time went on, Togami began bringing you to fancy parties and introducing you to the other attendees as his “girlfriend”. Everyone there approved of you and Togami's relationship saying you were a good fit for him. He would also explain the family business to you and would take you on business trips making sure you had a full understanding of it whenever he talking to his potential partners. Every event his family held mostly revolved around his fortunate family corporation and basically showing you off like a prize. You knew deep down you didn't fit in at all. This lifestyle you're living in doesn't feel right. What the young progeny was doing is forcing you to adjust to his extravagant lifestyle that will just make you unhappy. He does at least try to win you over, but without any real competition, he's not making any effort in doing so. 

 

Once you've settled in to your new place, you were ready to return to your job. When you came back, your co-workers ran to you crying and weeping. They were worried sick about you. You were gone for a month and you’ve explained the situation to them. At first, your co-workers thought that you were just tired and emotionally exhausted from your breakup, saying that you’ll get use to it as time went on. Alpha also reminded you that you have a big show later on and you wanted to be ready to make your big debut after a month long hiatus. 

 

Excited, you went back to the young progeny and told him to come to your job to see you perform. He was confused when you told him about your job. Apparently, he had no knowledge of the fact that your were a dancer at a Gentlemen's club. Nor, did he know what a Gentlemen's club is. You sighed and told him to just show up tonight. You think he would be fond of the idea of seeing you as a dancer, your true self where you can be yourself. 

 

You were wrong. And that was your third and final mistake that severely drove a wedge between you and Togami. 

 

He never expected you to have such a vulgar display of dances and the men would throw money at you, whistling and cat-calling you. As Togami continued to watch your performance, he grew more jealous and threatened. That was his woman, his property. No one below him has the right to view you as an object of sexual desires. While you were enjoying the attention you were receiving from the members and your fans, you noticed during your performance that Togami is writing something on a piece of paper and handing it to one of the employees. You haven't figured it out until after your performance ended. 

 

Afterwards, Togami was escorted to your dressing room by the same employee and left the two of you alone.

 

“So it was you,” you said, your suspicions now confirmed.

 

“I don't like how they were gawking at you,” he said blatantly.

 

“Byakuya, that is my job. You can't just throw in an absurd amount to intimidate the rest of the people here!”

 

“Well, I just did. And to make sure they keep a considerable distance from you, I had taken the liberty to personally make a proposal to the management of the business. From now on, you belong to me and me only. Understood?” He was going over and beyond with this ridiculous charade. All this just to make sure you were his girlfriend.

 

“Byakuya, you can't do that!! That would jeopardize my whole job altogether!! Do you even realize how selfish you're being?!” you yelled. You had enough. You were stable enough to support yourself and you no longer needed his help. If only you knew he would go through the lengths of driving everyone away from you, you never would have agreed to the courtship in the first place. 

 

“Don't you dare raise your voice at me, (y/n). I did what was necessary.”

 

“Necessary? You're just a sore loser who's afraid to be in any competition with a real man!”

 

In a flash, you felt a strong sensation of pain on your cheek, your vision briefly going dark and you fell back on your couch behind you. You brought your hand up to where you were struck, wincing slightly at the pain. You slowly looked up to Togami who is glaring at you with disgust. You then realized that Togami had slapped you in the face.

 

“You should know your place.” He continued to glower at you and you began to sob lightly. “If I knew you'd be this troublesome to deal with, I wouldn't have wasted my time with you.”

 

One of the managers, the Flame King, as well as the other dancers barged into your dressing room rushing to your aid.

 

“Beta, are you okay?!” Alpha asked, helping you up to your feet. She then glared at Togami. “You little prick! How dare you lay a hand on Beta like that?!”

 

“Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave,” King growled. Everyone surrounded the affluent progeny staring daggers at him. 

 

Meanwhile, Togami wasn't at all affected by it. He casually adjusted the glasses on his face and turned away from you. “If that's the way it's going to be, then fine. You can't hide behind your co-workers forever. I will find a way.” With that, he left the room. Syringe ran up to you and pinned her bangs up away from her eyes and examined the bruise on your face. 

 

“She'll be fine. We'll need a cold compressor now. And get some painkillers, too just in case.”

 

You couldn't forget that day. How naive you were to think someone like Togami can show any real sympathy for you. It infuriated you, hurt, betrayed, and taken advantage of. The mask you loved wearing on stage was intended to obscure your face as part of your character, but now it slowly became a way to hide your inner emotions. Each time you set foot on stage, you could feel a piece of yourself dying but you pressed on as a dedicated performer to their fans. Fast forward to a few months later where you performed as usual and you were notified of a new contributor.

 

“Is it Togami?” you asked sternly.

 

“I will assure you that the new contributor is not Mr. Togami,” the employee said. You sighed in relief. You never seen him again after that night, but you weren't in the mood to speak to him. “Although, this may anger him if he were to learn about this. Do you still wish to invite them in?”

 

“Y-yes. I don't care if it'll piss him off. Let them come in.” 

 

Little did you know, that night was the night where you met your close friend, Korekiyo, for the first time in a whole year. You were overjoyed, thrilled even. Just seeing him again brought the light back in your dark and cold life.

 

While everything you recalled were nothing but bad, Korekiyo was the one good thing that came out of it.

 

“Hey, Beta?” Alpha Wolf stood at the doorway, glancing at you with a worried expression. “Everything will be okay. Come on. We got a show to do.”

 

You nodded and stood up from your seat at your vanity. Tonight was the night where you can give it your all. You grabbed your Japanese wolf mask and exited out of your dressing room.

 

“Kiyo… I hope I can see you again…” 

  
  



	7. I Would Do Anything For Her, Wouldn't You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought last chapter was going to contain smut, didn't you? Nope! Unfortunately, the smut won't be coming back for a while. As tempting as it is to write it again, I would want to try to focus more on the actual storyline.

“Kiyo? Kiyoooo?”

 

A young chipper voice stirred Korekiyo out of his daydreaming. He glanced around until he saw his female classmate sitting across from him. Her eyes light sapphire eyes sparkled as she smiled happily.

 

“Well hello, Angie,” he greeted.

 

Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist. She had an uncanny skill in every art medium that existed. Her cultural background was intriguing although a bit odd. Angie also has a very strong connection to her god, Auta. At first, it has taken his interest as an anthropologist, but as time went on, it turned...problematic. Angie would try to convince her other classmates, even the ones in other classes, to become dependent on her god. Whilst, gave her the control to make them do whatever she pleases as long as she claims it's through Atua. Korekiyo doesn't actively ignore her since she insisted on being his friend. He does at least talk to her every now and then until Himiko or Tenko comes around. That's when he will make his getaway.

 

“Sooo, how did the date go?” she asked eagerly, eating the lunch she has brought from home.

 

He looked down at his half eaten bento his sister made for him with all of his favorites. Usually, he would be the one preparing his own lunches but his older sister was visiting at the time so she decided to prepare it for him. He nearly forgotten all about it while he was daydreaming about his time with you yesterday.

 

“It was not a date,” he said, biting into the onigiri.

 

“Awww, and I went through all that trouble just to get you to ask her out!”

 

Korekiyo still couldn't believe that his own classmate talked him into it. He overhead his boisterous classmate, Kaito brag about how he snuck into a private-owned Gentlemen's club and took a photograph of one of the dancers. A lot of things he got wrong but he can't really vouch for him without getting caught in his mess.

 

The artist caught him glancing at his old pictures of you on his phone. When she asked about you, he simply said that you were an old friend. However, he has recently ran into you and wanted to spend more time with you outside of her work. That's when Angie came up with a plan. She swiped his phone off his desk and called your number from his contacts.

 

“Angie, I am not getting thrown into detention because of your shenaniganry! Give it back!” he screeched.

 

“Ah-hah~ It's ringing,” she smiled, handing the phone over to him.

 

Oh no. He was not mentally prepared for this. Not once he has called you or attempted to. Korekiyo reached for his phone and grabbed it from Angie’s hand and slowly held it up to his ear. He gulped nervously as the receiver beeped a few times, his hands trembling. Why is he so damn nervous? Something as simple as asking you out shouldn't be that hard. Right?

 

“Fellow classmates,” Angie spoke loudly. “May I direct your attention to the Ultimate Anthropologist, Korekiyo Shinguuji, attempting to ask his lady friend to a date!”

 

“ANGIE!!” he yelled, his face flustered now having to deal with his classmates staring at him.

 

“Nee-hee-hee! This should be interesting,” one of his classmates said, sitting on top of a desk.

 

“I'll send my good luck magic over to you,” another classmate mumbled lazily.

 

“Oh my! It's just like one of my slice-of-life animes I've watched recently!”

 

“About fucking time, Creepshow! You better get some ass, too!”

 

“Hey shut up, everyone! Let the man do his thing!” Kaito hollered at his classmates, the room starting to fall silent.

 

A few more beeps and the person on the other line answered. “Hello?”

 

“Ah. (y/n). You answered. Good.” He was trying to sound as calm and casual as he could. Despite being nervous, he waited it out.

 

“Kiyo! I wasn't expecting a call from you. You usually text me. What's up?”

 

“...well, I figured that since you are going to rehearsal--” He briefly paused when he heard his classmate, Angie chanting, “ask her out! ask her out!”

 

“Shut up, I'm getting to that!” he yelled, covering the microphone of his phone with his hand and pulling it away from his face. Angie stayed silent after that. The tall male pulled the phone back over to his face. “My apologies. As I was saying, I was wondering if we can have lunch together.”

 

“Huh, really?” you asked.

 

“Yes. I will take care of the expenses. Please come by my house in an hour. And dress accordingly.”

 

“Alright, I will be there in an hour.”

 

“I will see you soon, (y/n).”

 

“See ya.”

 

You hung up the phone on the other line and with that, it was done. He let his hand that was clutching on his phone drop to his side and he sighed in relief.

 

Angie clapped her hands, then one by one, everyone in the classroom started applauding for the anthropologist and cheering for him. Korekiyo glanced around, his classmates smiling at his accomplishment.

 

“I'm so proud of you, Kiyo!”

 

“Way to go!”

 

“Beautifully demonstrated, Kiyo!”

 

“Our little anthropologist is growing up!”

 

“You better not screw this up, Kiyo!”

 

Thinking back to it, he is grateful to Angie that he made his day with you possible. He just wished she didn't have to shine the spotlight onto him. That alone embarrassed him.

 

“Did something good happened at least?” Angie asked.

 

Oh something good did happen, alright. Sneaking into your dressing room and having his fun with you was more than anything he would have wanted. Although, he would rather tell it to Rantaro than Angie. After announcing his business to the entire class, he certainly can't trust her to keep it to herself.

 

“No, not a lot happened,” he lied.

 

The artist leaned closer to him. “Nyahaha! Atua says otherwise,” she sang.

 

“ _Nothing happened_ ,” he hissed at her.

 

“Then why are you making a big deal out of it if nothing really did happen? Or if it wasn't really a date?”

 

Korekiyo took a rather large bite into his food, glaring at Angie menacingly. He grew more irritated the more she asked him about it.

 

Rantaro went over to Angie and patted the top of her head. “Hey, Angie? Why don't you sit over there with Himiko and Tenko? They might need your help coming up with new ideas for the magic show.”

 

“Oh! Thank you, Rantaro! Atua says he's very grateful for letting Angie know!” She got up from her seat and took her food with her. Rantaro then sat down where Angie was sitting.

 

“Oh, thank you,” Korekiyo said, covering the food in his mouth. “I was so close to strangling her.”

 

“That's a bit extreme to say that,” the adventurer laughed. “So, if you don't mind me asking, how did it go with your friend?”

 

He chewed and swallowed the food in his mouth before answering. Better him than Angie, he suppose. “It went _very_ well.”

 

Rantaro caught his emphasis on the word “very” which peaked his curiosity. “Go on. Tell me more.”

 

“Visiting her job and meeting her co-workers was indeed an experience. Seeing (y/n) in action during rehearsal was a bit of a treat. And, as an anthropologist, I helped myself to said treat.” He smirked underneath his mask, remembering how wonderfully beautiful you were writhing under his touch.

 

“Kiyo, you didn't,” Rantaro gasped in shock.

 

“Oh, but I did,” he confirmed. “And she was very, _VERY_ delicious.” There was a hint of lust in his voice, finding himself drooling slightly.

 

“Korekiyo, you naughty boy. So did you two...do it?” he questioned.

 

“Oh heavens, no. I only used my fingers on her. To my surprise, she is but a virgin.”

 

“What?!” he stood up, slamming his hands on the table. It was a little before Rantaro realized he was drawing unnecessary attention to himself, the cafeteria falling silent. He slowly sunk back down to his seat.

 

“Why the hell are you so surprised about it?” Korekiyo asked calmly as he sipped the remainder of his tea.

 

Rantaro leaned over to his tall classmate, speaking in a hushed voice. “Kiyo, do you know what this means for you?” he whispered. “You might have a chance with (y/n) after all.”

 

“It's appears that I don't follow your line of reasoning, Rantaro.”

 

“He means you're gonna have to claim her virginity while you still have the chance.” A short young purple-haired boy suddenly popped up next to Rantaro grinning. This nearly caused the green-haired male to jump from his seat.

 

“Kokichi, this is a private conversation,” Korekiyo said, glaring at the annoying classmate. “Why don't you go pester Shuichi or Keebo?”

 

“Nee-hee-hee! I couldn't help overhearing the two of you talking so I decided to join in! Sooo... this friend you're referring to. She wouldn't happened to be the same dancer the big idiot, Kaito was talking about, riiiiight?”

 

Korekiyo and Rantaro both tensed up uncomfortably. Just how much did he figure out by listening to their conversation alone?!

 

“I was right, wasn't I? I was totally right!” Kokichi smiled, bouncing in his seat like a child. “I bet you and (y/n) got really down and dirty in the dressing room that night. And poor Kaito missed his only opportunity.”

 

The classmate before him was none other than Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader. He constantly claims that he runs a secret evil organization, but everyone knows it's a hoax. However, he still says it's true. Another thing that's bothersome is his compulsive lying. You can never know if he's lying or telling the truth. He lies so often, it rivals Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler, who also constantly lies.

 

“Kokichi, I hope you value your tongue because I will sever it from your body if you don't leave this instant,” Korekiyo warned, clawing his fingers into the table.

 

“Eeps! So scary!” the young boy yelped. “Okay, okay, I'll leave!” He scurried off to another table where he sat near Shuichi and another female classmate, named Kaede.

 

“Well, lunch is about over.” Rantaro said as he got up. “Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Are you planning to go to the dance this year?”

 

Ah, yes. The dance. Once a year, Hope's Peak Academy would host a dance for the third and second year students. He had no interest in going whatsoever. Even if he were to go, he would need a date and that's the last thing he would want to do.

 

“I think you know the answer to that, Rantaro,” he said as he packed up his stuff.

 

“Fine, but you're missing out.” The green-haired male made his way out of the cafeteria, leaving his classmate by himself.

 

The tall male shook his head and sighed. He was about done packing up and was leaving the cafeteria when someone accidentally bumped into him. She made a small squeak and looked up at him. The young classmate had long red hair and crimson eyes.

 

“A-are you… Korekiyo?” she asked quietly.

 

“Why, yes. Is something the matter?”

 

She pulled out her little notebook and began scribbling down. After a while, she hesitantly ripped a small portion of the page and handed it to him.

 

“Sorry for the trouble,” she said before darting off in the opposite direction she came from.

 

He tilted his head in confusion as he watched her walk away seemingly lost. He glimpsed at the piece of the note she gave to him:

 

_“If you truly care for your friend, please meet me in the Nurse's Office after school. There is something you need to know.”_

 

_-Ryouko Otonashi_

 

\--

 

Later on after school has ended for the day, Korekiyo went straight to the Nurse’s Office as the note specified. He knocked on the door a few times before entering, slipping inside through the door and taking a seat next to the partitions. While he waited, he opened a book where it was marked where he left off and begun reading. A few minutes has passed and there was still no sign of the red-headed classmate. The anthropologist glanced at his surroundings, noticing how eerily quiet the room is. He shrugged it off and went back to his book.

 

The door opened and a person strolled inside. Korekiyo immediately looked up to see the person he was meeting. The person, however, was not the one he was arranged to meet.

 

“Um, can I help you?” he asked, uncaringly.

 

“I was told to meet with someone here,” the tall male explained. “Perhaps I am in the wrong place?”

 

“Wait, who told you to meet you here?”

 

“The one named, ‘Ryouko’?” he specified.

 

The student’s hand met with his face, sighing in frustration. “That idiot. Wait here just a second.”

 

A few moments later, the male student dragged the young discombobulated girl, rather harshly by the cheek.

 

“Owww, Matsuda! That’s hurts!” she cried.

 

He then lets go of her cheek and she rubbed where he pinched her. The girl looked over to Korekiyo and gasped, realizing that she made a mistake. “Oh! Korekiyo! I’m sorry!” She bowed apologetically.

 

Everything has settled down for the time being. The girl, Ryouko sat next to the other student, who was turned away from her reading his magazine lazily.

 

“I’m really sorry! I completely forgot about meeting you here!” She whipped out her notebook and began writing.

 

“You’ll have to excuse her,” the student said, coming off as a bit rude. “She’s a first-year student here. Her name is Ryouko Otonashi, the Ultimate Analyst. Due to her psychological condition that causes her to lose her short and long term memories, she is often forgetful.”

 

“That’s right!” Ryouko said enthusiastically. “Even if I do happen to happen to forget, I can always flip through my handy-dandy notebook!” She presented it proudly in front of her.

 

“I see,” Korekiyo said. “Which would explain why you never showed up even though you were the one who arranged it.”

 

“Yeah. I was just leaving the classroom when I bumped into my older twin, Mukuro. She’s often overprotective over me saying that the world is filled with bad people.” She glanced at Korekiyo and smiled. “But I don’t think everyone is bad. Only with bad intentions.”

 

“I think that’s still the same thing,” the male student said bluntly.

 

“Matsuda!” she whined.

 

“I’m sorry. Who is this young fellow here?” the anthropologist finally asked.

 

“That’s Matsuda Yasuke, the Ultimate Neurologist,” Ryouko said. “He’s not much of a people person, but that’s how he is. He’s very smart and dedicated to his work and--”

 

Matsuda lightly tapped the crown of her head with the spine of the magazine he was reading. “I think you’re dragging this meeting out more than you already are,” he sighed, not looking once at either of them before bringing the magazine over to his face.

 

The Analyst whined and rubbed her head gently. She then flipped through her notebook and glanced through each page. Once she found the page she was searching for, Ryouko glanced at Korekiyo worryingly.

 

“Korekiyo Shinguuji. Ultimate Anthropologist. Seventeen years of age. Second-year student. Has a great dislike towards air conditioners--” Ryouko was rudely interrupted by Matsuda snickering upon hearing the tall male’s dislike for air conditioners. She sighed and continued. “There’s something you should know regarding your friend.”

 

“What is it?” he questioned.

 

“There is a person in the same class as me you should be aware of. His name is… Byakuya Togami.”

 

“I have heard about him, yes. He is the heir to the Togami Corporation and has worked effortlessly to earn his place at the top by competing against his half-siblings who I assume became disowned. What about him?”

 

“Well, you see…” she shifted in her seat clutching on her notebook nervously. “I’ve heard that he’s courting your friend. He wants to make her his woman.”

 

His eyes widen in shock, unable to take in what the analyst has just informed him. Byakuya… is romantically involved with you? No. That can’t be true. There is no way that can be true. Not after all the time he spent with you.

 

“Korekiyo… I know this is hard to take in. But please. Try to remember that he’s courting her. You know what that means, right?”

 

He slowly started to hug himself, shaking and trembling from the stress that has begun to build up. “Y-yes. H-he’s trying… to win… h-her love.”

 

“Exactly. You still have a chance. Byakuya is confident that no one will steal her from him. So…” She got up from her chair and rested her hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at her uneasily and breathing heavily. “Why not rob him of his confidence and fight for her?”

 

“F-fight for her?” he asked.

 

“Yes. I don’t know much about your friend, but I do know she’s important to you; that she’s the one thing that matters, right?”

 

He nodded, his trembling starting to subside. Ryouko withdrew her hand and turned to face the window.

 

“Something as strong as friendship gives you a reason to fight for someone. However, I believe… that there’s more to this than friendship, is that right?”

 

“H-huh?”

 

“Korekiyo, are you in love with your friend? Do you love her?”

 

“N-nonsense!” Korekiyo tried to brush it off, turning his face away from her. “I’m not in love with (y/n)!”

 

“Can you really say that knowing well that if you do nothing, she will end up with the wrong man? That she will be unhappy and miserable as an unwed mistress?” She sharply turned on her heel towards the anthropologist in front of her. “Is that what you want for your friend?! Do you want her to live a life of dread and unhappiness?!”

 

“Of course not!” he yelled.

 

“Then why are you so hellbent on believing that you don’t love her?!”

 

“Because I’m afraid!!” He quickly sat up from his seat, glaring down at Ryouko who was staring just as fiercely.

 

“Afraid of _what_?!”

 

“I’m afraid that she’ll reject me if I told her how I really felt about her!! That I would do anything for her and that she would see me differently!!” He then realized what he had just said. He was afraid of being rejected by the only person he cared for. Korekiyo would rather stay friends with you than to risk ruining the relationship they have now. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling anymore. How he yearns for you, how he wanted to keep you by his side, the thought of seeing you smile… could this be love?

Ryouko patted his arm lightly and smiled. “There. Doesn’t that make you feel better?” she asked warmly. “Let’s go and find your friend.”

 

“Geez, you two are noisy,” Matsuda said, flipping a page in the book. “Also, if anything happens to Ryouko, you will have to answer to me and Muruko, understand?”

 

“Kukukuku. I will do my best to keep her safe,” he said, now a lot calmer than he was a few moments ago.

 

“And Ryouko?” The neurologist called her over to hand her a brand-new notebook. “In case your current one runs out of pages.”

 

“Aww! Thank you, Matsuda!” she said happily.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he yawned. “Now go help Climate Control over here.”

 

Korekiyo narrowed his eyes at Matsuda who is glued to his book. “You’re not going to let that go, are you?”

 

“Nope.”

 

\--

 

Korekiyo and Ryouko left the Nurse’s Office in a hurry, pacing their steps to avoid the urge to run in case one of her classmates, Ishimaru was still patrolling the halls. Once they were outside of the school, Ryouko stopped near the gates and grabbed the tall classmate’s arm.

 

“Okay now before we leave,” she said as she took out a notebook and pen. “Tell me all that you know about her.”

 

He then began giving her the details he knows so far. “Her name is (y/n) and she works at a private Gentlemen’s Club every night, excluding weekends, as a performer and a stripper. She is a little over nineteen years old. She is also referred to by her stage name, ‘Beta Wolf’.”

 

“Done.” Ryouko closed her notebook and tucks it away in her pocket on her jacket. “We’ll need another person in case Byakuya decides to show up.”

 

“And why’s that?”

 

“Byakuya hasn’t went back to her job since he was forcibly kicked out that night, so I’ve heard. He might go back there so it’s good to have a backup ready.”

 

“Kukukuku. I know just the person that might help.” By process of elimination, it was clear who’s he going to ask to help. He pulled his phone out and dialed the number.

 

“Hello?” Rantaro answered in a groggy voice.

 

“Rantaro, I am in need of your assistance,” Korekiyo said. “I’m going back to the Gentlemen’s club tonight.”

 

“...Why? Is something wrong?”

 

Ryouko jumped up and snatched the phone from his hands. “Hello? This is Korekiyo’s first-year classmate, Ryouko Otonashi.”

 

“Wait, what’s going on?” Rantaro asked in confusion. “Why do you have his phone?”

 

“I’m standing right next to him! Anyway, we need you to come with us. I’ll explain the details on the way.”

 

He sighed on the other line. “Okay. Just give me a few minutes to get ready.”

 

She then hung up the phone and returned it to the anthropologist. The analyst whipped out her notebook and jolted a few things down before putting it away. “Doesn’t your friend drive, Korekiyo?” she asked as he escorted her to his car.

 

“No, and I doubt he will.” He unlocked the doors and they both got in the car, Ryouko struggling to put her seatbelt on due to her large chest.

 

“And why’s that?” Ryouko asked as Korekiyo helped her with the seatbelt, thanking him.

 

“Rantaro has a strict aversion to cars.”

 

Korekiyo hastily drove all the way to Rantaro’s mansion, only stopping once they were at the front gate. Ryouko hasn’t been able to write down anything the whole drive there. Him stopping gave her a chance to scribble some stuff down, though briefly startled by Korekiyo honking his car horn impatiently. Once he sees the adventurer running towards the gate in the distance, he halts immediately. Rantaro opens the gate, letting himself out then closes it. He then sits in the back seat behind the analyst, yawning.

 

“Can someone please tell me what’s going on?” he asked.

 

“Korekiyo’s in love with his performer friend,” Ryouko spat out almost instantly.

 

“Ryouko!” the anthropologist scolded.

 

“I already knew that,” he sighed. “But why am I here?”

 

“I’ll explain along the way...if I can find the page from my notebook.”

 

“We’ll have to stop by at my house for a while. (y/n)’s shift doesn’t start until dark.” The long-haired male slowly backed up out of the driveway before driving on the street towards his residence.

 

Ryouko skimmed through the pages of her notebook and carefully explained the situation with you and Byakuya. She did not leave out any details, nor did she try to sugarcoat it. As she explained it thoroughly, the analyst noticed how dejected Korekiyo became. This must have been hard for him knowing his closest friend is involved with her classmate. From there, she just stayed silent the whole car ride back to his house.

 

When they arrived, the group was just as low-spirited as Korekiyo. The sudden energy was sapped from there bodies, an imbalance hung heavily over their heads. Rantaro had his face in his hands, hunched over in disbelief. Ryouko’s enthusiasm was replaced with cheerlessness and guilt. The room was dead silent for a few minutes until Ryouko came up with a suggestion.

 

“How about we listen to some music?” she suggested, trying to sound at least cheerful. The young redhead walked over to the melancholy anthropologist and asked if she could borrow his phone. He merely nodded and she grabbed it off the arm seat of the chair. She typed in the search engine on the phone and gasped excitedly. “Ohh!! The newest song from Mr. FijiWiji!!”

 

The analyst sets it down on the table and played the video. “I heard this song once before. I really love the way it spoke to me!”

 

She moved to the beat of the song as Rantaro and Korekiyo looked up at her. She spun around and twirled, singing the words:

 

_Pull me close and you say you'll never run away_

_Think that love is game well now we've gone insane_

_But what we had is what one spend a lifetime searching for_

 

She then went over to Korekiyo and gently tugged on his arms, pulling him up from his seat.

 

_‘Cause with you I feel amazing never felt before_

_Why would I be so ashamed found love worth fighting for_

_I'm standing right at the gates, walking your stairway to heaven_

 

Ryouko dragged the tall male towards the center and smiled. She then sashayed to Rantaro, dragging him from his seat, albeit with more force.

 

_Baby I'm in love_

_And I can't get enough_

_I'm yours truly, truly, truly baby_

_Truly_

 

Now that the two boys were in the center, she danced around them laughing and smiling, encouraging them to dance with her.

 

_Baby I'm in love_

_Can you feel the rush_

_I'm yours truly, truly, truly baby_

_Truly_

 

They began moving their bodies to the song, bit by bit. Not long after, the two of them danced more lively with Ryouko. “Now you guys are getting it!” she giggled.

 

The redheaded student firmly grasped Korekiyo’s bandaged hands and they spun around in a circle calmly. For some reason, he himself felt like singing along with Ryouko, not once breaking eye contact.

 

_Pull me close and you say you'll never run away_

_Think that love is game well now we've gone insane_

_But what we had is what one spend a lifetime searching for_

 

“That’s it, Korekiyo!” she chirped. She then lets go and gracefully spun on her tiptoes as she pulled away. Ryouko stopped singing just for a moment to hear him sing the second part of the verse.

 

_‘Cause with you I feel amazing never felt before_

_Why would I be so ashamed found love worth fighting for_

_I'm standing right at the gates, walking your stairway to heaven_

 

At the last minute, Rantaro joined in and Ryouko sung with him as well.

 

_Baby I'm in love_

_And I can't get enough_

_I'm yours truly, truly, truly baby_

_Truly_

_Baby I'm in love_

_Can you feel the rush_

_I'm yours truly, truly, truly baby_

_Truly_

 

The three of them were having fun, singing and dancing when no one is watching. Thanks to Ryouko, the group felt more upbeat. The feeling of dread disappeared from the room.

 

“Y’know, I just realized something,” the analyst began as she glanced up at her two upperclassmen. “Are we friends now? I mean, I know we just met and there’s a chance I will forget about most of today… but I’m really glad I met you guys. Aside from Makoto, Sayaka and Mukuro, no one has been this nice to me before. Which makes me glad.”

 

Out of nowhere, the anthropologist practically threw himself at her as he held Ryouko tightly in his arms. “Oh you poor, lost soul! How hard it must be for you to endure this hardship!”

 

“Umm… oh, what the hell.” She hugged him back warmly with a soft smile.

 

The clock on the wall chimed which caused the three of them to look up at the time. It rang nine times, which would mean the Gentlemen’s club is open as scheduled for the night.

 

“You guys ready?” she asked. The two of them nodded with complete certainty. “Alright then. Let’s go reclaim your friend, Korekiyo.”

 

“I never had the chance to bring this up, but you may call me Kiyo if you’d like,” he insisted.

 

“Nah. If I did, I’d forget your real name.”

 

Seriously? Ryouko has part of his info in her notebook. How can she forget his real name that easily?

 

\--

 

You were in the dressing room, sitting at your vanity slouched over. You weren’t even sure you want to perform tonight. It has been at least a whole day since Korekiyo called or texted you. He hasn’t been around at all lately. Worst of all, Togami is visiting your job tonight. You couldn’t take how insistent he was being on claiming you as his own. You honestly had nothing to offer. Togami can take your job away from you which can result in losing your apartment as well just to make you more dependant on him.

 

You tried not to cry in the risk of ruining your makeup. You felt so alone and lost. You would give anything to see your friend again, even if it was just once. The one thing you’re thankful that Togami hasn’t done was engage in any form of intimacy with you whatsoever. He didn’t seem very interested in the slightest. Although, it may be the fact that he’s not the head of the family corporation yet. Once that status was passed onto him, you’d rather be better off dead than to have him touch you or be near you.

 

You heard a dull sounding knock coming from the hall. You left your door wide open and followed the sound to its source. On the way, you ran into Red Tail with her red and brown feather costume.

 

“Beta, what are you doing?” she asked. “You’re going right after Scarlet.”

 

“I heard a sound coming from the halls. Do you think someone is trying to break in?”

 

The knocking sound surely caught your co-worker’s attention now. She glanced around, the knocking continued until she was able to pinpoint the location of the sound. “It’s coming from the side entrance. Be on guard.”

 

You both crept to the side door, Red Tail taking the other side. You both braced yourself as she pushed it open. You stepped outside, searching for any suspicious figures when suddenly, you were pulled over to the side with your arms pinned to the wall and you let out a scream before you were silenced by a rough kiss.

 

“Beta!!” Red Tail cried. She was ready to rush to your aid but upon further inspection, she recognized the long hair and military uniform.

 

When the shadowy figure pulled away, you slowly looked up to view their face. You gasped when you gazed into his golden eyes.

 

“Kiyo?”

 

“Kukukukuku. Hello, (y/n),” he smiled as he stroked your cheek.

 

You felt a strong sense of joy and relief. You nuzzled against his palm and sighed. “I’ve missed you, Kiyo. I’ve missed you so much.”

 

“I know you did, (y/n).” He had his mask pulled down beforehand so that he could kiss you like he have before. “I’m so sorry I have not been in contact with you,” he whispered, unable to hide the pain in his voice. “I’m so sorry. I’m so very sorry.”

 

“Kiyo?” you called softly.

 

He glanced down at you and noticed how remarkable you looked. Your makeup, the costume defining your curves, it was breathtaking. Seeing you like this made him unable to hold back.

 

“Can you… kiss me again?”

 

He brought his hand up to your face hesitantly and caressed your cheek with his thumb. His other hand glided down to your waist and pushed you closer to him. He gazed into your eyes and bit his bottom lip. Unable to hold himself back any further, he crashed his lips against yours, tasting the lipstick off your lips.

 

“Oh, (y/n). How I've longed for this moment once again,” he groaned.

 

He eagerly picked you up and pressed you against the wall behind you. He growled and grunted as he grind himself against your pelvis, his hand squeezing the bare part of your ass. You gasped and Korekiyo took the opportunity to slip his tongue in your mouth. It was pure bliss; he wanted you in his arms again.

 

The bystanders witnessing this display of intimacy started to feel a little uncomfortable. Red Tail sighed and glanced over to Rantaro, who was close to him the entire time, his face was flushed with heat. She slowly closed the door leaving a crack open in case you needed to come back inside. He tried to avert his attention to something else then spotted Ryouko, who was hiding inside the car mouthing the words, “What is he doing?”

 

“This is sort of normal for them,” he mouthed back to her.

 

After a moment of sharing a heated kiss, the tall male pulled away, panting heavily and rubbing the exposed skin of her legs. “Mmm, you look so ravishing, my honeysuckle. I could just eat you up.”

 

He licked his lips slowly, eyeing you like a prized treat. Seeing your friend exhibiting this type of primal lust has not only made you feel terrified, but it turned you on more than anything.

 

“Kiyo…” you whimpered.

 

The lust-driven anthropologist begun to leave love bites on the front of your chest, carefully peeling off your stage costume as he trailed further down.

 

“I want you,” he mumbled against your skin. “I want to keep you so badly.”

 

You didn't pick up on what he said but then you then remembered that Togami was showing up tonight. You had to rip yourself away from Korekiyo before he catches you two in the act.

 

“K-Kiyo… I think you should leave,” you said, accidentally letting out a moan.

 

“If it's about Alpha, then I'll deal with her later,” he chuckled. He ghosted over the crook of your neck and left small kisses on it.

 

“A-actually, n-no.. You seriously need to leave now,” you said more firmly.

 

He then stopped and stared straight into your eyes. “What on earth could be so heinous that you wish for me to leave? Who should I be worried about?” he questioned.

 

“I believe she was referring to me.”

 

You directed your attention to the tall figure emerging from the shadows. You eyes widen in shock, fearing the worst.

 

“Byakuya!”

 

Korekiyo sets you down on your feet, glaring at the person behind him as he pulled his mask back up over his face. “Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny,” he said, glowering at the student.

 

“I should have known you'd be the one to go after (y/n),” Togami said as he crossed his arms.

 

“Kukukuku. I never sought after anyone. (y/n) just so happens to be a close friend of mine.”

 

“If you claim to be friends with her, then you wouldn't have been engaging in any sexual conduct with her whatsoever,” he argued.

 

“It's all for the sake of anthropology,” he laughed to himself. “If you have a problem with it, then that’s too bad.”

 

“Kiyo, don't you lie to me. Your antics won't convince me otherwise.”

 

You stood behind your tall friend, glaring at him. “Togami, leave him alone! He's just a friend that has nothing to do with this!”

 

“I thought I told you to not call me by my surname.”

 

“I don't care! It's bad enough you're trying to mark me but taking Kiyo away from me is going too far!!” you yelled.

 

“You're such a problematic plebeian,” Togami sighed as he grabbed your wrist, dragging you away from Korekiyo. “Get in the car. Now.”

 

“Let go of me! Kiyo! Rantaro!” you cried out. Rantaro rushed to your aid, only to be held back by one of Togami’s men.

 

“Dammit! Kiyo, do something!” Rantaro struggled to break free and reached out to you. “(Y/N)!!!”

 

Korekiyo stood there, paralyzed. He wants to help you but why can't he move? His body shook and trembled; he couldn't get his legs to work. He just stood there watching you attempting to break free from his grasp.

 

Why can't he do anything?

 

Why is he so scared?

 

From the corner of his eye, he sees Ryouko hiding in the backseat of his car, holding her fists up and punching the air. She is telling him to fight. Fight for her.

 

He then remembered what she said to him.

 

_“Korekiyo, are you in love with your friend? Do you love her?”_

 

_“Can you really say that knowing well that if you do nothing, she will end up with the wrong man? That she will be unhappy and miserable as an unwed mistress? Is that what you want for your friend?! Do you want her to live a life of dread and unhappiness?!”_

 

_“Then why are you so hellbent on believing that you don’t love her?!”_

 

He stared at the ground for a moment, remembering why he was so fond of you. You were the only good thing that happened to him. Before, no one would approach him. They just thought of him as a freak. You were different, you smiled and saw him as nothing more than a regular human being. He was very happy to have you in his life. He wanted to keep you with him. He wanted to experience so much with you. To have someone take it all away in one fell swoop, that would devastate him more than anything.

 

“Togami, I said let go!!” you screamed.

 

“Your consistent rebelling is wearing down my patience!” He raised his hand to you and you shut your eyes tightly, bracing for the impact on your face.

 

You hear a sharp slapping sound that rang in your ears, but somehow you didn't feel any pain. You slowly opened your eyes and you look up to see the initial shock displayed on Togami's face. His head was turned to the side and his glasses were off his face. You slowly glanced over to the person behind you. To your surprise, it was your friend, Korekiyo who had his arm outstretched in the same direction the young heir was facing. Korekiyo has backhanded Togami across the face.

 

The anthropologist had a cold stare at your captive, gripping his wrist harshly and prying his grip from yours. He then pulled you back away from Togami, glaring at him.

 

“She doesn't. Belong. To you,” he growled.

 

You huddled closer to your tall friend as you hear footsteps approaching the door and bustling through. You peeked behind your tall friend to see the Flame King, Red Tail, and Mama Bear outside.

 

“I'll take care of that lackey,” King said as he went over to the one holding back Rantaro and knocked him out, freeing the adventurer.

 

“Tch. Hiding behind your co-workers again, aren't you?” he sneered, rubbing the area he was struck.

 

“Oh, you're just asking for a beat down, boy,” Mama Bear said pounding her fist against her palm in a stance.

 

“We're helping her. She's not hiding behind anyone,” Red Tail stated.

 

“Also, if a fight is what you want, then I will oblige,” Korekiyo said. “I will be the one claiming (y/n).”

 

You hid your face in Korekiyo's chest, hiding the blush on your face.

 

It was a while until Togami sighed and decided to leave, empty-handed. He went to his limousine, speaking to the tall male before stepping inside. “There's a lot more that you don't know about (y/n) than you assume. It's best to be prepared for the worst. If you can handle it.”

 

The black limousine drove off in the distance and Korekiyo held you tightly in his embrace. “Are you alright, (y/n)?” he asked worryingly.

 

You nodded.

 

“Everything will be fine. I'll make sure that--” He was suddenly interrupted by you grabbing him down to your level by the collar and the feeling of your lips against his.

 

This was the first time you had kissed him. Something caused you to act out on a whim after seeing Korekiyo standing up to Togami like that. You had the need to kiss him again.

 

“Kiyo… please… Don't let me go,” you whispered against his lips.

 

He recovered just enough to return the kiss tenderly. “Don't worry, (y/n). I don't plan to. Ever.”

 

Ryouko got out of the car, everything feeling a lot calmer now. “Well, it looks like Korekiyo managed to con--” Rantaro quickly covered her mouth muffling any words she was going to blurt out.

 

“Ryouko. Not not!” he whispered to her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where this story is going anymore. Again, I'm sorry for desecrating Togami's character. I doubt he's THAT harsh towards women. Hopefully, that will change in future chapters.
> 
> On the plus side, FUCKING RYOUKO!! I had the need to write her in the story to make it more relevant. And what's Ryouko without Matsuda? He was a bit harder to get his character down. But in all seriousness, I would love to see Kiyo being friends with someone that's not in the same class as him.


	8. Our First Weekend Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo has begun to wage war against Togami for your love. Now that he knows about his love for you, all he has to do is confess. However, that's easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else see the consistencies between the DR game's events and this story? Aside from the despair and death? No? Okay.
> 
> Just so no one's confused, whenever there's a new summary at the start of a chapter, that means a new arc has started.

“Mmmm, yes (y/n). You feel so wonderful.” Korekiyo panted and moaned against the sheets, gripping his thick erection as he grind himself against the body pillow with your limited edition photograph he took from your vanity.

 

He firmly grasped it harder and stroked the head of his member, his hand imitating your tight walls he was so familiar with. He rutted against the pillow with more friction, letting out a series of grunts and moans. He imagined himself fucking you on his bed, sprawled out, panting and begging him to go faster.

 

“You like that, (y/n)? Do you want me to be a bit rougher?” Korekiyo was completely lost in his own fantasy. He keeled over the pillow, stroking himself harder and faster nearly edging himself to his climax, his precum leaking at the tip.

 

“Yes, yes, yes, YES!! Let me hear that lovely voice of yours, my honeysuckle!”

 

He then rolled over on his back, gripping the pillow tightly and jerking his hips upward creating more friction for himself. His body was heating up, bare skin underneath the sheets drooling slightly.

 

“A-ahhh~ I'm so close, (y/n). I want you to take all of me,” he moaned. “I want to fill you to the brim with my essence.”

 

His breathing increased gradually and his moans became more needy the closer he was to his climax. He rolled back over on top of the body pillow, growling and groaning like a wild animal, stroking his length faster and biting into the pillow.

 

A few moments later, his seed spilled over the sheets and the pillow, giving out a long drawn out moan of pleasure. Korekiyo laid back on his bed now feeling tired and worn out but satisfied. He wiped his cum-soaked hand on the sheets and grabbed the strawberry yogurt on his nightstand. He sat up and peeled open the lid, reaching for a spoon he set aside earlier and stirred it inside the yogurt. It's nothing like slick juices he has tasted but it will suffice for now.

 

As he scooped a bit of yogurt into his mouth, he recalled the night when he confronted Togami and decided to ask you out to a date. It was just a few days ago, but he was looking forward to spending time with you again. Korekiyo was much happier than he was previously.

 

That night after Alpha Wolf called everyone to her dressing room wanting to know what happened, the two of you have not stopped kissing each other since you stepped foot inside the room, much to Alpha’s dismay. Ryouko and Rantaro explained the situation to your co-worker and she shook her head, figuring that Togami hasn't gave up yet. She also scolded you for not going on stage on time and they were forced to find a fill-in. You could care less about her scolding you right now. You were just happy to be with Korekiyo, even if it was for a short time.

 

Just before you were called to go on stage, Korekiyo grabbed your arm and gazed deeply into your eyes.

 

“Um, (y/n). There is something I want to ask you,” he said. He glanced at Ryouko for a moment and she nodded before directing his gaze to you. “Uhh.. would you… Would you be willing to go on a date with me?”

 

You lightly gasped, staring at him in shock. Did you hear that right? He… wants to take you on a date?

 

“Kiyo...?”

 

His blush became more visible the more he spoke. “It really doesn't have to be a date, it can just simply be--”

 

“I would love to go on a date with you!” you replied, interrupting him before he could complete his sentence.

 

Your co-workers outside made high-pitched squeals as if they were a crowd of fangirls. Korekiyo was going to pull you in for a kiss when Alpha rushed in the room and tugged you out the door.

 

“Nuh-uh! On stage! Now!” she barked before shutting the door.

 

Although it wasn't the one line Ryouko wanted to hear, it was close enough, even though that earned him a quick jab in the arm afterwards.

 

He didn't have any trips planned this weekend which would mean this would be the first weekend where he'd get to spend time with you. At first, he thought about inviting you over to his house, but it would probably make your day better if he came to visit you instead. Only he doesn't even know where you live.

 

His phone ran on his dresser and he glanced over to view the Caller ID. There was no name but he reached over to grab it and answered the phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Um, is this Korekiyo?” a young female's voice he recognized spoke on the other line.

 

“...Ryouko, how did you get this number? I don't ever recall giving it to you,” he said, scooping another spoonful of yogurt in his mouth.

 

“Your friend… um… the one with the green hair gave me your number.”

 

“Rantaro?”

 

“Y-yes! Him! He gave it to me and said to call you if I ever needed anything.”

 

He sighed and shook his head. “I will have a talk with him later. But for now, what is it that you need?”

 

“W-well, you remember my sister, Mukuro, right?”

 

“Yes, you've mentioned her to me a few times. Why?” He threw away the empty container in his trash can and set the spoon back on his nightstand.

 

“She's the Ultimate Soldier and she received a call a few minutes ago to travel to the Middle East. She's leaving now but I just wanted to ask.” She paused for a moment before asking. “Can I stay at your place for a week or so?”

 

“Absolutely not,” Korekiyo said sternly.

 

“Awww!! But I don't wanna stay in my dorm room while Mukuro’s gone! That one person keeps giving me weird looks whenever he walks by!” she whined.

 

“I can't have any girls staying here besides (y/n). Sister will get angry at me.”

 

“Oh! Speaking of, how's you and (y/n) doing? I mean, you two aren't dating yet but you guys seem to love warming up to each other.”

 

“Um, we're doing just fine.” He laid back down on his bed with one hand behind his head. “In fact, I was planning to visit her house later.”

 

“Ooooooh!!” Ryouko squealed in delight. “Korekiyo, I had no idea you were the naughty bad boy type.”

 

“Wh-what?! No! What kind of ideas are _you_ coming up with?”

 

“Oh, so it's just a normal visit? Aww.” The analyst gave out a dejected sigh. “Well, are you planning to confess to her anytime soon?”

 

Korekiyo wasn't exactly sure if he could. He wanted to tell you at the right moment but each time, he would back out at the last second.

 

“Perhaps,” he said.

 

“You better do it while you can. Byakuya may think of another strategy to win her over. Well, I better go. I have a check-up with Matsuda. Oh, and Korekiyo?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Try to keep your hands to yourself.”

 

“Kukukukuku. I won't guarantee that, Ryouko,” he laughed.

 

“My god. You and your urges. Well, talk to you soon!” She then hung up the phone.

 

Korekiyo set his phone aside and looked at the custom body pillow he received in the mail the other day. While he was leaving your dressing room, he swiped the copy of your limited edition photograph with your signature on it. You were planning to give the last copy to one of your loyal fans and it happened to disappear off your vanity. You went around asking your co-workers if they took it. They all said no. Little did you know, the anthropologist was behind this theft and he made two copies for himself: one to hang on his wall and another for his more...personal use. He never liked using body pillows but they did come in handy at times of a release.

 

There was a few knocks before the door was opened. Shit, he forgot his sister was visiting. “Korekiyo, are you up?” she asked sweetly before entering.

 

She noticed the daki body pillow with your picture on it next to his naked body, which he was thankful he was under the covers on his bed. His sister gave him an unamused glance and sighed. “I made breakfast so please clean up and get dressed,” she said before closing the door.

 

Korekiyo sunk under the covers, ashamed that his sister has just witnessed him being indecent. He may as well take a shower and get dressed for the day.

 

\--

 

One of your co-workers, Alpha came to spend the night at your place right after work. Someone stole the gas from her car and she has no way of getting back home or filling her car up. You thought about dropping her off, but you had no clue where her house is or what her household is like. Alpha could just get call an Uber just to save time. Although, calling an Uber to drop you off to a Gentlemen's club at night can make things fairly suspicious. In the end, you invited her to stay at your house for the night. You don't work during weekends so you agreed to lend her your car.

 

As you were watching some anime early in the morning from Netflix, Alpha was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the two of you.

 

“Beta, breakfast is almost ready!” she yelled from the kitchen.

 

“Okay!” you yelled back, lying on your side on the couch.

 

Your phone chimed on the table and you picked it up to view the message sent to you:

 

**_[Kiyo]: Hello, darling (y/n). I want to ask you something. What's your address?_ **

 

You just stared at the message on your phone. Your friend just asked for your address. Is Korekiyo planning to come over? This would be the first time he has ever went to your house at all. He once told you that every weekend he would travel either out of the city or country for his field work. For him to ask you that would mean that he's free for the weekend.

 

You texted him your address and waited for him to reply back.

 

“Hey, Beta. You want the egg or the egg whites?” Alpha Wolf asked as she poked her head out of the kitchen.

 

“Egg whites please,” you replied.

 

“Alrighty then.” She went back into the kitchen and began cooking the egg whites for you.

 

Your phone chimed and you read the message reply:

 

**_[Kiyo]: Thank you. I will be there at noon. See you soon. XOXO_ **

 

“What a fucking dork,” you mumbled to yourself. Even though text, he will send you some form of affection towards you. It's actually kind of cute.

 

Sounds of pans and silverware crashed on the floor and from the kitchen and you heard Alpha curse loudly.

 

“Don't worry, I'll clean it up!” she yelled.

 

You shook your head and paused the anime you were watching. You might as well help your supervisor.

 

After cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, you and Alpha Wolf has breakfast on the couch, watching whatever was interesting on T.V. The two of you didn't speak much beside some light chatter. You decided to start up a conversation.

 

“So Kiyo is coming to visit today,” you said, sipping your glass of orange juice.

 

Alpha dropped her fork on the plate as a reaction. “What?! No way!” she said, switching over to her giddy self again.

 

“Alpha, it's not what you think!” you groaned.

 

“Beta, this is Kiyo we're talking about! He might want a round two from you,” she sang.

 

“Alphaaa, nooooo!”

 

“Then again, now that the two are borderline dating, maybe he'll want to--”

 

“Nope! NOPE! Don't want to hear it!” you yelled as you covered your ears.

 

“Beta, you can't turn away from the truth!! He wants to--”

 

“No!!”

 

“HAVE..”

 

“SHUT UP, ALPHA!!”

 

“ _SEX WITH YOU!!”_

 

You got up from your couch and took your food with you to the kitchen, flustered as you hear your co-worker laughing uncontrollably in the other room. You can't believe how immature Alpha can be sometimes. You sat at the table, finishing what's left on your plate with a red blush on your face.

 

“Beta, I'm sorry!!” Alpha yelled from the living room. “Come back please!”

 

A few minutes later, you came back in the room, Alpha still snickering from your reaction earlier. “Really uncalled for, Alpha,” you said.

 

“But in all seriousness, what are you lovebirds planning to do?” she asked as you sat back down on the couch.

 

“I dunno. This would be the first time he has came over to my house. Plus, this was really unexpected.”

 

“Hmm.” Alpha Wolf thought long and hard before she came up with an idea. “Kiyo’s an anthropologist, right? Why not find some good documentaries to watch or find a library to read some books together?”

 

You didn't really think about that. Those two choices would help a lot. Back then, you and Korekiyo would go to the library together and pick out books. If there was one he really likes, he would check out a book and read it to you at his house while you listened. His voice was so soothing when he read it out loud. You would fall asleep without being aware that you did.

 

You smiled at your superior. “That sounds like a great idea, Alpha.”

 

You and Alpha Wolf waited for noon to roll around and you decided to play some Mario Kart on your WiiU. Your co-worker can be a bit of a sore loser at times but she handles it pretty well. You both were on your last race when you heard someone knocking on the door. You paused the game and answered whoever was there. You opened up the door to see your friend, Korekiyo standing at your doorstep in his casual clothes. It almost surprised you, seeing that he was always in his uniform.

 

“Hello, (y/n),” he greeted with a smile.

 

“Oh hey, Kiyo!” you smiled happily. “I was wondering when you were coming by.”

 

He glanced behind you and pulled his mask down to his neck, pointing at Alpha. “Is she your roommate?”

 

“Nah, she's just staying here for today until she can--ALPHA, YOU FUCKING CHEATER!!” You ran back to your controller, now realizing that Alpha Wolf unpaused the game while your back was turned. You quickly grabbed the controller and sat on the couch, playing rather aggressively.

 

“No, fuck you! I'm taking first place!” she said.

 

You and Alpha were on your last lap and you were close to seventh or eighth place no thanks to your co-worker’s early head start. Alpha was close to the finish line when you managed to throw a blue shell at her.

 

“NO, NOT THE BLUE SHELL!!” she screamed.

 

“Yes, the blue shell. Die, bitch.”

 

Alpha Wolf ended up getting caught by the Blue Shell, much to her dismay, as well as the other racers and you managed to get ahead of her and finish the race in third place.

 

“Dammit, Beta!” she moped while she ruffled up her hair. “Let me have first for once!”

 

“If you learn to git gud,” you snickered.

 

“Kukukukuku. It seems the Alpha Wolf is a mere novice at this game. And a sore loser to boot,” he joined as he poked fun at her.

 

“Oh, I see how it is. In that case.” You watch your lead performer dig through your shelves where you kept your games and spare controllers and hands one to Korekiyo. “I wanna see you race against Beta. I bet you're worse at it than I am.”

 

“Very well then,” the anthropologist smirked as he grabbed the controller. “I must warn you that I am slightly rusty at this but I won't go easy on you or (y/n) for that matter.”

 

“Bring it!” Alpha said excitedly.

 

The three of you played against each other. However, Alpha did not anticipate Korekiyo being just as equally skilled in Mario Kart as you. Everyone was on the last lap of the final race. You were a little behind Korekiyo, who was close to first place. Alpha, on the other hand, dropped very far down to twelfth place from falling off the sides too much and due to bad driving.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Alpha said irritatingly. “How are you this good, Kiyo?! You don't even play video games!”

 

“Alpha, we use to play games together with his sister,” you smiled as you managed to get an item box, which turns out to be a red mushroom. “I just taught him everything he knows.”

 

“I have practiced during my spare time but I have gotten better,” Korekiyo added. He has already crossed the finish line, settling for second place and he leaned over to kiss you on the cheek, flustering you. “Thank you very much, (y/n) for letting me play with you once again.”

 

You were slowly falling behind but managed to finish in fifth place. “U-um, you're welcome, Kiyo,” you said. Even though you two claim to be just friends, he still find ways to shower some affections onto you. It kind of grew on you and you liked it.

 

Alpha dropped her head and sighed heavily. She was unsuccessful in besting the anthropologist who is not the type to spend his time playing games and expected him to be bad. Of course, she underestimated him.

 

Korekiyo had one arm around Alpha Wolf’s neck and brought her close to him, playfully poking her cheek. “Awww, did I upset the wittle wolfie?” he teased.

 

“Fuck you, you lousy twink!” she retorted.

 

“Please excuse Alpha. She’s being a sore loser again,” you said. “Just let go of her. She'll scratch you.”

 

Korekiyo released your co-worker and stretched his arms. He took note of her behavior and reminded himself to go a little easier on her the next time they play games together. Alpha checked her phone and she got up from the couch, informing the two of you about attending class. When your friend asked what type of class, she nervously waved it off and told you that she will be back in two hours.

 

“And fill up my gas tank when you get back!” you yelled before she closed the door.

 

Now it was just the two of you. Honestly, aside from the two suggestions Alpha gave you, you really have no idea what you and Korekiyo should do. It's been a few days since you and your friend hung out and it made you feel nervous. You decided to start a conversation with him.

 

“You know, you usually invite me to your house. What made you decide to come visit me?” you wondered.

 

“I just figured it would be a nice change of pace.” His hand went over to yours and laced your fingers with his, causing you to blush from the sudden gesture. “Besides, I had a feeling that you'd be lonely after a while. We haven't exactly seen each other for quite some time.”

 

“It's okay, Kiyo,” you said softly. “We had our reasons.”

 

“But I left you alone,” Korekiyo pointed out. “I swore to you that I wouldn't let you go. And I'm not letting you out of my sight. Not this time.”

 

Hearing him say that to you gave you a bit of reassurance. It was very clear that he cared about you. Nothing made you feel more safe than being with Korekiyo. You scooted closer to him and leaned against his shoulder. “Thank you, Kiyo. I'm so glad I've met you.”

 

“You're very welcome,” he smiled and kissed the side of your head tenderly. “You make even the darkest of days brighter for me.”

 

“Now you're just over exaggerating,” you giggled.

 

“It's true. Whenever I am around you, nothing else matters but you. You make everything better.”

 

You blushed at that statement. You had no idea you had that effect on him. Even back when you two have seen each other on a daily basis, you wanted to shower him with kindness and you loved talking to him. Remembering that you wanted to do something, you went up to your game and turned it off. You went through your shelves where the movies were stored, digging into the far back and sorting through each dvd. Almost most of them were anime-related. You sighed in defeat and crawled back out.

 

“May I ask what were you doing, (y/n)?” he questioned, tilting his head slightly as he glanced at you.

 

“I was trying to find a good movie to watch,” you answered, walking back to the couch and sitting next to the anthropologist. “None of them were really good to watch. I'll go in the kitchen and check to see if we have any snacks.”

 

You went to the kitchen, the remnants of the mess Alpha created have yet to dry off completely. You carefully stepped around the wet patch of floor and glanced up at the shelf. It was near empty, thanks to Alpha’s late night snacking. You were glad she wasn't your roommate because it would become an issue quickly.

 

“(Y/n), I may have found a few movies we can watch.” Korekiyo came into the kitchen to find you reaching for the top shelf. He gave a little laugh before helping you, grabbing a box of popcorn and handing it to you. “Let's have this instead.”

 

“Huh? Popcorn?” you questioned, shaking the box before opening it up. “Aww, dammit. Of course. Alpha ate a few.” You took out the last package and ripped it out the plastic. “I didn't know you would consider eating this.”

 

“I may be an anthropologist, but I'm not extremely health conscious or picky,” Korekiyo said, watching you place the popcorn in the microwave.

 

“I know, I know. Still, your diet is completely different from mine. I can't even cook for myself.” You frowned staring at the tiled floor, recalling the last time you had someone cook for you. “Pathetic, huh?”

 

“That is a problem. I could teach you the basics of cooking and what food to buy if you like.” He sat at the table and crossed his legs and glanced up at you. “Sister taught me everything I needed to know. The rest I learned on my own.”

 

“I can see why you value her so much,” you smiled as you sat at the table as well. “By the way, the twins were asking about you. They want to see you again.”

 

“Kukukukuku. I hope it's not for their punishment game.”

 

“Oh god, no! You do not want to be a part of it. Unless you are a hardcore masochist, you're better off not partaking in it. But no, it's not that. In fact, all the girls misses you.” The microwave beeped a few times and you stood up to take the popcorn out. You shook it twice vigorously and opened the bag up. “They really loved your stories and they adore you. It's like you became their favorite little brother.”

 

“That's how they see me? Interesting,” he smirked, watching you empty the bag of popcorn into the large tin bowl. “However, I don't mind sharing a few stories with them. It pleases me to know a handful of people are remotely interested in my stories.”

 

“That’s really sweet of you, Kiyo,” you smiled warmly at him.

 

He stood up and walked over to you, leaning over to kiss you softly. “Perhaps I should visit them again the next time you attend rehearsal?” He loved the idea of visiting you during the daytime. He also wouldn't mind playing with you again in your dressing room. Although the next time he does, he will not hesitate to claim you completely.

 

“Kiyo, no. I got lectured by Alpha because of that stunt you pulled,” you said as you wrapped your arms around Korekiyo's neck. “You could have seriously got me fired.”

 

He chuckled a bit and pressed you closer to him, leaving light kisses on your lips. “Whoops. I will keep that in mind.” His lips trailed over to your neck, brushing them faintly over your skin. “You were just too irresistible for me to keep my distance from you.”

 

“I had a feeling that's what it was.” You felt his hand going underneath your shirt and gave your breast a small squeeze. “Kiyo, what are you doing?” you asked.

 

“I've been awfully patient with you,” he whispered in your ear, his hand trailing down to your ass and groping it, grinding himself against your hips. “And being away from you for so long...won't you spoil me just a little?”

 

“Have some self discipline, Kiyo!” you scolded pushing him away from you. “At least wait until Togami is out of the picture!”

 

“Then maybe…” He knelt down to you and unbutton your blouse, planting kisses from your neck to the valley of your breasts. “...some motivation?” He looked up at you with his endearing smile, hugging your waist like a child.

 

While you did wanted to draw the line somewhere to limit his advances, you really couldn’t say no to him. At the same time, you did want him to pleasure you just a little. Lately, you have been trying to relieve yourself of the extra stress you had from performing at your job and putting up with the more eager customers. You did your best to mimic Korekiyo’s touches and gestures but to no prevail. He does it so well and you need to unwind.

 

You smiled back at him, bringing your hand to his cheek. “Go ahead.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I'm just going to be a dick and just leave you guys hanging for a while. The story is going to be on semi-hiatus for a while until September. Also, thank you guys so much for the support and for liking this story. It really makes me so happy.
> 
> Don't forget to visit my tumblr! http:/dangan-hunter.tumblr.com


	9. It’s Good To See You Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I nearly lost all of this chapter on Drive. Thank god it didn't write over it because I would be so sad.

You were on the couch in your underwear with Korekiyo hovering over you. You didn't know why you gave in so easily to his advances. Then again, he does things that makes it impossible for you to say no. He kissed you a few times before he moved over to your neck and left a few love bites there. You made a light gasp, wrapping your arms around his neck and holding him closer. Korekiyo had stated that he wouldn't try to do anything explicit without your permission. That was reassuring enough to engage in a bit of intimacy with him. Although, you still wondered why he took your clothes off if he's not doing much.

“You look so breathtaking, (y/n),” Korekiyo said in a low whisper.

His compliment to you made you blush and you smiled at your friend. “Come here, you dork.”

The tall male complied to your demand and pressed his lips against yours. You both were entangled in each other's embrace smiling and giggling as you and Korekiyo shared a few loving kisses. As long as you could remember, each relationship you've been in was nothing like this. Not what you're doing now. Each day, you hoped your friend would come visit you or invite you to his house. As time went on, you couldn't help but noticed this strong emotion that began to develop the more you've spent time with him. You hoped he felt the same way about you. You admired him as a friend. Perhaps more than that. It's as if…

...you were falling in love with your best friend.

You felt your panties (the same one you borrowed from Korekiyo) being pulled down to your legs. “Kiyo, I thought you wouldn't do anything,” you sighed. You should have known he would've been a little dishonest when anything involves you.

“But you were thinking about it as well, yes?” he asked. “You must be so worked up after so long.” He glanced down at you, knowing fully well that he was right the moment you turned your head away from him. “Let me make it all better, (y/n).”

He was awaiting your permission for consent. You thought about it for a while before you gave in and gave him the go-ahead. He inserted his fingers into your slick entrance and thrusted in a steady tempo. You made a small whimper, feeling his fingers inside your walls.

“I'll be a little nicer to you this time, (y/n),” Korekiyo whispered into your ear. “Just this once.”

He kept it at a constant pace, examining the expressions you made. He loved doing this to you. He loved everything about you; the way you sound when he touches you, how vulnerable you were when you're underneath him, and how beautiful you look when you climax. He eventually quickened his pace and added an additional finger into you and you were ready to fall into pieces. Your walls tighten around his fingers, already getting close to your release. 

“Kiyo, I'm getting close,” you said breathlessly, your fingers clenching on the seats of the couch.

Korekiyo nodded and curled his fingers upward, roughly rubbing against your sweet spot. Your moans were growing louder by the second and your tall friend had to silence you with his kisses. He brushed his thumb over your clit and you practically screamed. He continued thrusting his fingers into your cunt, feeling the coil getting tighter as you were nearing your peak.

A little while later, you reached your orgasm, your moans were being muffled by the passionate kiss. He helped you ride it out, coaxing you down until you recovered. He breaks the kiss, the both of you were panting heavily. You smiled at him and giggled. “Thank you. I really needed that,” you said still catching your breath.

“Kukukuku. I had a feeling you did,” he laughed as he pulled his fingers out of you and licked your juices from his fingers. “And I needed that as well. I've grown addicted to the taste of you.”

“Kiyooo!” you whined, hiding your face with the pillow on the couch.

He ripped the pillow away from your face and glanced at you with a smirk. “Did I made you fluster, my dear? How adorable.” Korekiyo planted light kisses on your face then on your neck. You giggled and laughed as he continued until you heard your door unlock.

“Hey, Beta. Alpha sent me a text to-- OH MY GOD!” You and Korekiyo sat up quickly and turned to the blushing female at your door, holding a large cooking pot. Her mouth dropped open, clearly shocked at what she witnessed. She shut her eyes and shook her head. “Beta. Explain.”

“We didn't do anything! I swear!” you cried, covering your lower region with your shorts.

The female sighed and went into the kitchen, preferably to drop off the pot. “I see that Alpha made a mess as well.”

You hastily put your clothes back on and sat on the other side of the couch as you waited for your co-worker to comeback from the kitchen. Korekiyo pulled his mask back over his face once he saw her walk back to the living room.

“Duchess! What a surprise to see you here,” you laughed. The greeting was a bit late, although her visit was unexpected. 

“Alpha wanted me to drop off some beef stew for you when I came back from England,” she said as sat down on the arm seat. “She was getting a little worried about you when she noticed how thin you were getting lately. And since I was making some stew anyway, I figured it would be a good idea to deliver some extras to you.”

“Speaking of that, Phoenix did say that she was going back to Wales but she hasn't came back yet. Did you figure out what happened?” you asked as your friend behind you held you close in his arms.

“Oh yeah. The birdbrain,” Duchess said in a grimace. “It turns out she got arrested for getting into an altercation with the TSA when they found pepper spray and a taser in her carry-on bag. She won't be leaving Wales anytime soon.”

“What?!” you exclaimed in shock. “She can't carry those on a plane!”

“Phoenix thought otherwise. She always has been fairly defensive.” Duchess then glanced over to Korekiyo who had his arms around your waist. “By the way, who's this young man?” 

“Oh that's right! You guys never met,” you said just now realizing it. “Duchess, this is Korekiyo Shinguuji. He’s studying to be an anthropologist. And…”

He left gentle kisses on your cheek then looked straight at your co-worker with a cheeky expression. “...her soon-to-be lover,” he added.

“Oh my,” she blushed. “So you're the one that backhanded Togami.” She leaned over attentively towards the both of you. “It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Not many people would try to attempt it. How very bold of you.”

“Why, thank you,” the tall male said, taking the statement as a compliment. “I felt that was deemed appropriate to faze him while I took (y/n) in my arms.”

“How romantic,” she smiled. Duchess made a small glimpse at her watch and stood up, rubbing her bottom. “I should get going. There's a lot of unpacking I have to do.”

“Hm? You moved to another place already?” you wondered. Duchess is a well respected person because of her father, as far as you knew. Unfortunately, her high status follows very close behind, which became a nuisance over the course of time. It was one of the reasons she moved out of Britain.

“Not for me. It's for Scarlet,” Duchess informed before going out the door. “See you Monday night, Beta.”

Scarlet was moving into Duchess’ place? It seems a bit odd. Duchess owns an expensive house and she is very pensive about letting anyone stay with her. To have a person like Scarlet move in with her was a surprise. While you were pondering about it, Korekiyo called your name in a hushed tone in your ear. Your turned to him and answered.

“Would you like to see Sister again? She should be back at the hospital around this time now,” he asked. “Sister has been asking about you as of late.”

Korekiyo's beloved sister, Miyadera. You were a tad nervous around her at first thinking she wouldn't approve of you and that you would steal her little brother from her. However, you and Miyadera got along very well the more you learned about her. One day, you decided to play some games with her and Korekiyo. The two of them were pretty bad but you taught them a few things. It wasn't until a week later that they were a bit better than the first time. When you haven't bought any games with you, you would have a chat with Korekiyo’s sister about you love for cosplay and forging outfits. She beamed and asked if you could make her an elegant kimono one day. While you haven't attempted to make one yet, you accepted her request and smiled. Now you felt bad, thinking about it; you couldn't find the time to make a pattern for the kimono.

You cuddled closer to your friend and held his hand in yours and smiled. “I would love to see her again, Kiyo.”

\--

Korekiyo drove you all the way to the hospital his sister was in currently. It must be hard spending majority of your life in a hospital bed. Especially when you can't go and meet people. Once the two of you checked in, you were both escorted to the room where Miyadera was.

“Please don't over exert her,” the nurse said before she opened the door. 

You and Korekiyo went in the hospital room and you saw her resting in bed with her Japanese-style cotton gown. She turned her head to the side to see her visitors. Miyadera sat up slowly, her eyes widen in shock. 

“(y/n)? I-is that you?” she asked, tears welding up in her eyes. You nodded and ran to her, hugging her gently as she wept. “Oh my gosh! It's been so long since I've seen you!”

“I'm really sorry, Miya. I hope I didn't make you worry,” you said apologetically.

“No worries!” she replied with a smile. “I'm glad that you're okay. Oh! Please take a seat. There's so much I want to talk to you about!”

You, Korekiyo, and Miyadera talked about the events that took place in the past year. One thing she brought up was your friend's uniform. When she heard he had been accepted to Hope's Peak Academy, she was thrilled. However, his old uniform wouldn't suit him if he were to attend his new high school. And just like that, Miyadera tailored his uniform with such detail that it would stand out but because of her illness, it took her a long time to finish it. Miyadera was extremely proud of her work and her little brother became enamored with his new uniform. Korekiyo is very grateful for his sister to go through all the effort to make it. You were astounded by her craftsmanship; it almost made you a little jealous.

“What about you, dear (y/n)?” Miyadera asked with curiosity. “What have you been up to these past few months?”

“Well, I work as a performer,” you answered. Though, you weren't sure if you should be completely honest about your job. 

“Oooooh!! A performer! How exciting!” She clapped her hands, nearly bouncing in her bed. “May I ask what kind of performing you do?”

You mouth was covered abruptly by Korekiyo's hand before you could get a word out. “Oh, it's nothing special, Sister! (Y/n) is a bit hush-hush with her line of work, you know?” he laughed rather awkwardly. This is pretty rare to hear him like this. Granted that he in the presence of his older sister he respects dearly, but you weren't so use to him speaking outside his usual mannerisms. The only time that has happened is when he's nervous or worried about something.

“Ah, I see,” Miyadera sighed. “Well, I won't ask too much about it, but the next time you decide to perform, please invite me to your shows!”

You had to pry the anthropologist’s hand from your mouth to speak. “Sure! I'll let you know a week in advance. Well, I'll relay the message to Kiyo first.”

“Teehee! I will be looking forward to seeing you perform!”

A whole hour has passed and eventually, you and Korekiyo had to leave when the nurse came into the room and informed that Miyadera needs her rest. Before leaving the hospital room, you gave her one last hug and promised to visit again soon and make her the kimono Miyadera wanted. You then followed Korekiyo out of the room and strolled down the hallway side by side. When you were outside, you stepped in front of the tall male and folded your arms as you glanced up at him.

“Is there a reason why you didn't want your sister to know about me working at a Gentlemen's club?” you questioned.

“W-well, I…” Korekiyo stuttered and sputtered out his words as he tried to come up with a solid excuse for that reason. He didn't have the courage to explain to his sister that he was masturbating to you. If he did tell her, then Miyadera would certainly bring it up and you would know about who really stole the photograph. Either way, it wouldn't end well for him. A little while later, he calmed down just enough to form a sentence. “I just feel that Sister would get the wrong impression of you if you told her what kind of work you do exactly. It would be best if you kept your job a secret until you've established a solid ground.”

“Is that why? You could have just said that from the start.” Part of you wasn't buying into his explanation. It does seem reasonable but you knew Miyadera long enough to know she would be fine knowing about your job. There must be another reason behind this.

Before you could utter another word, your phone rang and you immediately answered. “Hello?”

“BETAAAAA!!! THIS IS REALLY BAD NEWS!!” The person on the other line shouted in a panic. She sounded distressed and anxious.

“Jinx, you don't have to scream into the phone,” you said. “What is it?”

“We tried to call Alpha but she not answering her phone so we had to call you!” Jinx explained. “Th-the Gentlemen's club…! SOMEONE BROKE INTO THE GENTLEMEN'S CLUB AND THE OTHERS ARE IN A PANIC!!!” Your co-worker shrieked in fear before the other end got cut off in an instant.

You stood there frozen, slowly pulling the phone away from your face in shock. Someone broke into the building? How? There's no way that can be possible. Anxiety and fear washed over you like a tidal wave and your heart was beating rapidly. 

“(Y/n), is something the matter? You look pale as a sheet.”

You grabbed Korekiyo’s face and yanked him down to your level. “We have to go! The girls’ are in trouble!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I just realized how damn short this chapter is. That's okay. I had a feeling this chapter wasn't going anywhere as far as I know.


	10. What's the Fun in A Lie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to notice my writing is getting lazier each chapter. And just letting you know, this is going to be a short chapter. This is for a certain friend I know who despises a certain character.

**** You and Korekiyo drove to your job and seen that the front door has been left wide open, much to your fear. You hurried out the car and sprinted towards the door. Korekiyo followed behind you and watched you examined the door. “The door wasn't forced open. Someone let them in,” you concluded.

 

“Are you sure?” the anthropologist questioned.

 

“Yes, I'm sure! The door is locked from the inside and there's no way to get in from the outside, not even with the side entrance,” you explained with detail.

 

You and your friend's attention was redirected to the screams coming from the main hall. You both wasted no time and ran inside. Once in the main hall, you looked around until you've spotted your co-workers huddled in a corner, trembling in fear then you slowly glanced over to the large muscular man in the brown suit. He didn't seem like he was trying to harm them. He was panicking more than your co-workers.

 

“W-wait! Gonta can explain! Gonta does not want to hurt anyone!” the man shouted in panic which only succeed in scaring the girls even more.

 

One of your co-workers noticed you and called out to you. “Betaaaa!! Help us!” Sphinx cried as she held onto her twin sister. All of the performers that were present were now focused on you and each one of them cried out to you for help. Unfortunately, that also drew the man's attention to you as well. Although, he didn't pay much attention to you, rather, the person next to you. 

 

“K-Kiyo? What are you doing here?” he asked in curiosity.

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Korekiyo replied as he continued to stare at the large man.

 

You took a moment to look at the two of them before asking the long-haired male. “Hang on, you know him??” you asked in confusion.

 

“Why yes. He is my classmate. I'm a little curious to know how he managed to find his way here,” he said.

 

“Your classmate? Then does that mean…” You didn't get the chance to finish your thought as Korekiyo casually strolled over to the man and chuckled.

 

“You ladies can relax. He’s not a threat, as far as I know,” he spoke in a calm manner. “The man you see here is none other than Gonta Gokuhara, the Ultimate Entomologist.”

 

“ **_ULTIMATE_ ** ??” Everyone shouted at the same time in surprise, you included. “You mean that this hulking guy is a high school student AND your classmate?!” Red Tail questioned, unable to process this new information. 

 

“It is quite surprising,” the anthropologist laughed. “I, too, had a hard time believing it when I first laid eyes on him.”

 

“I'm more surprised he's an Ultimate to begin with,” Jinx muttered still huddled close to her sister. You've already told your co-workers about what you knew about Ultimates. More so, a brief summary of it. Some of them still don't have a good grasp of it while the others understood the concept pretty well. Duchess was the only one that felt mocked by the idea of the existence of Ultimates. You had no clue why but knowing her, it's probably for a petty reason.

 

“U-uh, yeah!” Gonta began with a smile. “Gonta is an Entomologist! That means Gonta studies bugs.”

 

While it does seem like an interesting field of study, you weren't warming up to the idea of being close to bugs. The other performers felt the same way. All except Syringe. She was more intrigued than squeamish. “Hey, Gonta? What are you doing here? How did you find this place?” you asked.

 

“Huh? Is Gonta not suppose to be here?” 

 

“Weeeell, not during the daytime except us dancers,” Jinx said. “Mr. Shinguuji is a bit of an exception only when the other managers aside from Flame King is not around.”

 

“Only because he's Beta’s boyfriend~!” Sphinx teased in a sing-song voice.

 

You glared at the twins who were snickering at you. “Shut up! And don't bring that up so casually in front of other people! That kind of stuff is what can start rumors!” You turned back to the large man in the suit. “Now tell us how you got here. I promise we won't get mad.”

 

“Um, Gonta was told about a place for gentleman. Said that a lot of people wearing suits like real gentleman and Gonta is a gentleman!” He beamed and gripped on the strap attached to the bug cage. “So Gonta came right away!”

 

Unfortunately for Gonta, that is half of what a Gentlemen's club really is. You could explain it to him but that would probably confuse him even more. The group felt a bit uneasy and looked at each other in hopes of one of them speaking up. Thankfully for the rest of you and the other performers, Korekiyo spoke out but pressed him more on who led him here and how did he get inside. “That certainly doesn't explain how did you manage to find this place.” The anthropologist paused for a second before he continued. “Unless... someone told you about it.” That could be it. The Gentlemen's club is considered a private club but not if it's referred to by another person. Even if they did discovered it, you have to be a member regardless with a lot of money.

 

It was pretty clear that Gonta was trying very hard to keep to himself. He wants to say something but he can't. One of your co-workers, Mama Bear, who donned a black and white bolero sweater resembling a panda and black mini shorts, brought herself over to Gonta and hugged him in her arms. “Now, now. It's okay,” she said in a comforting motherly tone. “Mama’s here. We're not mad. You just need to tell us who brought you here.”

 

“U-uhh.. G-Gonta can't tell you because he promised to not tell anyone or else Gonta won't become a gentleman.”

 

“Well Mama doesn't think that hiding things from people makes it any better,” Mama Bear said trying to persuade him while looking at the man with stern eyes. “Personally, being honest with everyone is what really makes you a real gentleman.” 

 

“Really?” There was a sparkle in Gonta’s eyes after hearing Mama Bear’s statement. He soon relaxed and gave your co-worker a tight hug. “Thank you! That made Gonta so happy!”

 

“Ack! Gonta,” she gasped. “Too...tight!”

 

“Oh! Sorry!” The large suited entomologist released Mama Bear immediately and apologized a few more times to her. 

 

“This is getting us nowhere,” Red Tail sighed as she crossed her arms, soon realizing that it's becoming a huge waste of time. 

 

“Yeah, you're right. This is getting boring.” A voice you did not recognize spoke out among the crowd. The other performers murmured, wondering where the voice came from as they glanced around the room. Eventually, Sphinx yelped and shifted away from the person behind her before everyone else did the same. The small pale boy had his arms behind his head casually while he flashed a grin. “Awww, and here I thought no one would notice.”

 

“Huh?? Wh-where did this purple midget come from??” Red Tail questioned still reeling from being startled half to death. 

 

“Hey, that's mean! Calling someone shorter than you a midget!” the boy pouted in a childish manner.

 

“Kokichi!” Both Gonta and Korekiyo spoke out in unison without hesitation. Clearly, the two of them know this young boy and both were displaying different emotions towards him. You found yourself staring at the purple-haired boy in white. For some reason, he doesn’t seem all that troubling. It's hard to believe that this young boy snuck in. That is until he caught you gawking at him and ran over to you.

 

“Woooow! Are you Beta Wolf?!” he asked bouncing on his toes like a little kid. “It's so great to finally meet you!”

 

Your tall friend went around you, standing in between you and the purple-haired boy and shooting a cold glare at him. “You're not allowed to come anywhere near (y/n),” he said.

 

“Aww, come on, Kiyo! I'm not doing anything wrong!” the classmate whined as he placed his hands on his hips. “I just wanna see your little girlfriend!”

 

“We're not dating!” the two of you said in unison. 

 

“Ha! That's totally a lie,” the young boy stated. He easily slipped past Korekiyo and grabbed your arm, tugging you away from the long-haired male. “And I can see why you like her so much.” He quickly glanced over your face then his eyes trailed down to your more endowed features. “She looks so much prettier than these ugly whores here!” The other performers were greatly offended by his comment and protested. Red Tail was ready to land a hit but was held back by Syringe and Mama Bear. 

 

“Kokichi! Mind your words!” Korekiyo scolded. 

 

“Nee-hee-hee! But it's the truth!” Kokichi hugged your waist and smirked. “Hard to believe someone like her caught your attention. Hey, what's your name, miss?”

 

“Um, it's (y/n),” you answered nervously.

 

“My name is Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader. I can use someone like you in my secret organization!” he smiled gleefully.

 

“Absolutely not,” the anthropologist firmly as he made a disapproving glance at Kokichi, watching him hugging you in an innocent manner. “Don't listen to a single word that comes out of his mouth, (y/n). Most of the things he says are lies.”

 

“Hmph! You don't know that!” Kokichi retorted, puffing his cheeks as he went behind you, using you as a shield. “First off, my secret organization is real! If I told you what it is and where it was, I would have to kill you.” The short male spoke in a sinister yet playful tone, grinning from ear to ear. “Second, not everything I say is a lie. Even if that was the case, I lie with good intentions.”

 

“I have yet to believe it,” Korekiyo sighed, shaking his head. “Going back to the original topic, does that must mean you were the one that led Gonta here?”

 

“Hahahahaha! You got me!” Kokichi raised both of his hands and side-stepped away from you. “Yeah, I did. It wasn't very hard to put two and two together.” His hands went behind his head lazily and smiled. “I mean, exactly how many Gentlemen's clubs are within a ten-mile radius of Hope's Peak anyway? I've done my research. Not to mention, you sharing your juicy story with Rantaro on how you and (y/n) got it on in her dressing room completely confirmed my theory.”

 

You're eyes widen and you sharply turned to your friend, glaring at him with your fingers curled into a fist. “You were mouthing off to Rantaro about what we did that day?!” You couldn't believe Korekiyo had bragged to his classmate about your time together with him when that was supposed to be kept secret. 

 

“I can explain, (y/n)!” Korekiyo said while his hands were held up defensively in case you were ready to take a swing at him. “W-well, yes I may have said a few words to Rantaro then Kokichi decided to eavesdrop on our conversation.” He then darted his eyes at the purple-haired midget next to you. “Which he was not supposed to do in the first place!”

 

“Kiyo, if you haven't said anything, your classmates--Gonta included--wouldn't have showed up here.” You turned your back to the anthropologist, crossing your arms over your chest. “I didn't want anyone from your class to know about me and the type of work I do. And...I didn't want them to know about us.”

 

“Wh..what? Why?” You could hear the distress in his voice. He has never expected that kind of answer from you. Your friend has placed his trust in you because you were the only thing that mattered to him along with his older sister. To hear you say that you didn't want his classmates to know about your current relationship with him felt like a knife to the heart.

 

“Think about the situation you and Beta are in,” Syringe spoke out while approaching the anthropologist. “You're still in high school and Beta is at least a year and a half older than you working at a Gentlemen's club. You think it's not a big deal, but what will happen if word goes out? Beta could seriously get into a lot of trouble. Worse, she can get thrown in jail and lose her job as well as her status.”

 

Shit. He never really thought about that at all. Sure, you and him had a bit of an age gap, but as Syringe has said, the situation is different. People would easily mistaken you for someone much older than him because of the type of workplace you're in. And the blame would automatically be shifted to you. Korekiyo couldn't let that happen. He loved you too much to let you be taken away again. You were right about one thing: he should have kept to himself. After carefully thinking it over, he finally spoke to you in a solemn voice. “I'm sorry. I should have known better.” 

 

You still had your back turned to him. It was hard not to panic. Right now, you couldn't get yourself to face him. So far, a few students from Korekiyo’s school knows about you and your job. The only ones who hasn't known you personally are Kirumi, the boy in the cap, and the spiky-haired boy from that night. With what little strength you had to speak without cracking, you managed to mutter a few small words to him.

 

“I don't want to see you right now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should apologize for the long update. I have been trying to focus on moving and preparing to go to another con. It's been a tough month so it's going to be a while before I can get back into the swing of things.


	11. All I Need is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for not being able to update this story. I was having so many issues and prepping for a con and whatnot. However, at least I'm posting this while I can so that I can move on to the next chapter.
> 
> And by the way, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone!!

 

_ “I don't want to see you right now.” _

 

Those words echoed in his head as he watched you walked away from him towards your dressing room not long ago. The other performers followed closely behind to offer you some support. Now Korekiyo is alone with his two other classmates, Kokichi and Gonta. He sat at the table hunched over with his arms folded on the table and resting his head on top of them. He felt devastated by his own actions he could've easily prevented. What will happen now, he wondered. The tall male did not want to think of any possible scenarios that will result in being unable to see you again.

 

“Well, look at the bright side, Kiyo,” Kokichi chirped across from him. “It didn't turn out as bad as I'd imagined.”

 

“You. Are the last person on Earth I want to be consulted by,” Korekiyo groaned. He didn’t bother to lift his head up to see his irksome classmate grinning at him. 

 

Kokichi’s smile soon waned after a few moments of silence. “Oh, come on! I'm trying to help!”

 

“Then leave me be. You've done enough damage as is.” He wanted both Kokichi and Gonta gone from his sight. For the time being, he just want to be alone with his thoughts. Just when everything was going smoothly, the damned liar had to intervene and ruin it.

 

The pale young boy refused to leave him alone, much to his annoyance. However, he did wanted to cheer his classmate up in some way. Or, at least, take his mind off of his worries. “I don't see how much damage I did initially. I mean, sure (y/n)’s mad at you for bragging, but that doesn't mean she is going to stay mad at you forever.”

 

Finally, the anthropologist lifted his head up slowly to take a small glimpse at Kokichi. He wore a serious yet sympathetic expression on his face. Something that was fairly rare to see. “What are you trying to say, Kokichi?” he questioned.

 

“You like this girl, right? I think the best course of action is to take a bit more time to analyze and prepare for what's to come. You may be a proclaimed expert on love, but knowing and actually experiencing it are two separate things.” Kokichi smiled a bit at his tall classmate across the table from him. “Once you understand that, then you'd have no problem keeping someone as hot as her around. Riiiiight?”

 

Korekiyo was still upset at Kokichi for earlier, but he did brought up some valid points. He knew so much about love, yet completely oblivious to the signs. Maybe that was possibly something he needs to explore a bit more. Before he could get a word out, the doors behind them slammed open and a voice rung throughout the main room. “OKAY, WHO'S HEAD I NEED TO BREAK OPEN?!”

 

The three students quickly turned their attention to the aggressive ash blonde female in the room. She glanced around until she noticed Korekiyo at the table. “Oh!” Her expression softened and she walked towards him with a cheery smile. “Hey, Kiyo! Wasn't expecting to see you here. Thought you were at Beta’s house.”

 

“One of your co-workers, Jinx, I believe, called (y/n) and we rushed here as soon as we could,” the anthropologist explained. “I was also wondering what brings you here. Your shift doesn't start until late at night, yes?”

 

“Normally, yes, but after receiving thirty text messages and fifteen missed calls from the twins, I knew something was up. I nearly ran a stop light on the way here.” Alpha Wolf laughed sheepishly to herself. “Good thing I stopped when I can. Beta would have killed me if she found out I nearly wrecked her car. Wait, hang on.” She then glanced over to the two other people across the table from Korekiyo and frowned. Alpha then slammed her hands down on the table, shaking it slightly from the force which caused the boys to become startled. “You are not supposed to be here! How did you two get in here?” she demanded.

 

Korekiyo did recall seeing her this assertive once towards her manager, but it was to speak out for her co-workers. This was entirely different; Alpha Wolf has a more aggressive tone. He looked over to his classmates, grinning under his mask to see them slightly shaken up.

 

When the supreme leader spoke, his voice trembled. “U-uhh, I-I...f-f-found it b-b-b-by accident! Y-yeah! I happened to be in the area when I saw Kiyo and another girl drive to this building and--”

 

“Hmph! Don't try to lie to me, boy,” she said. “The door was wide open when Kiyo and Beta came here, which means someone has already broke into the building long before they arrived. There was no sign of a forced entry either. Otherwise, the hinges on the doors would leave a more visible sign of damage.” The lead performer then glances at the large male next to Kokichi. “I doubt he would have done it, despite his size.” Her gaze slowly trailed back to Kokichi. “You better ‘fess up before I really get mad.”

 

This was indeed an interesting sight to behold. The anthropologist was very use to her carefree and playful nature. To see her demeanor change like this intrigued him. Humanity is certainly beautiful, even in its ugliest form. 

 

The purple-haired boy eventually caved in and sighed in defeat. “Okay, okay. You wanna know how I found out? Aside from overhearing it from Kiyo? During class, I heard Kaito boasting about a Gentlemen's club and later asked him about it. Unfortunately, he’s not very fond of me personally so I went to a few people Kaito could've invited. None of them spoke about it until I came across Shuichi.”

 

“Hm. That's right. I'd forgotten that he was also invited by Kaito. Well, more so dragged along against his will,” the anthropologist pondered. One of his classmates, Shuichi Saihara, is undoubtedly one of the few that has a fairly normal personality. In fact, he's possibly the only classmate that is normal. Korekiyo nearly forgot that he was also there; he barely stood out, even with the cap partially concealing his line of sight. 

 

“Shuichi told me all the details, even the location! I'd say he's not bad for an Ultimate Detective.” Kokichi had a sly smirk on his face and looked at Korekiyo. “Although, I already figured most of it out.”

 

“And you had to bring Gonta for what particular reason?” Korekiyo asked. 

 

“Nee-hee-hee! I just told him that we were going to a Gentlemen's club and he was  _ dying _ to tag along. I may have accidentally left out a few things before coming here.” The tall male frowned at his classmate’s answer. Complete and utter bull, he thought. He left that out intentionally. “As for sneaking inside, I went in through the back door.”

 

“WHAT?” Alpha Wolf exclaimed, rather loudly. “That area shouldn't be accessible at all!”

 

“A back door, you say? Why is it inaccessible?” Korekiyo has never heard about a back door, nor has he seen it. Thinking back on it, he only visited the Gentlemen's club three times now so of course he wouldn't have known.

 

The lead performer shook her head and sighed. “I guess I have no choice but to explain it. The back door he's talking about is strictly reserved for managers and higher ups. It's fenced around so it's kinda like a fancy year-round patio. It’s the only door that has a double-sided lock.” She whipped out a pen and notepad and sketched the layout of the building then laid it flat on the table for the students to see. “The two doors here are the main entrance, which is also called the public entrance. It only locks from the inside so getting in would make it difficult.” Alpha then pointed at the sketch of the side building. “Here is the side entrance reserved only for dancers like us. This one requires a registered keycard assigned to each dancer. Just one swipe and the door unlocks. Also, duplicating keycards is impossible to do since the chips embedded in each card are completely different; basically copy-proof.”

 

The lead dancer finally pointed at the sketch of the back of the building. “Here, we call this the manager's entrance, or back patio. It's completely fenced off so there's no way in or out. Feh. Unless someone can hop a seven-foot wooden fence.” She laughed at the idea of someone pulling off such a feat.

 

“Very interesting,” Korekiyo said in awe. “I never thought a simple building primarily for nightlife could have such a complex system.”

 

“You're giving her too much credit, Kiyo,” Kokichi frowned. He moved the sketch closer to himself and pointed at the back door. “I could go into details about the flaws and possible errors, but I am not the type to bore people, unlike some person I know.” He glanced at his long-haired classmate, narrowing his eyes at him.

 

“If you are referring to me, then I hope you suffer a painful death as your soul descends into the fiery hell that awaits you.” The anthropologist glared at the short boy, taking offense to the statement. 

 

“Nee-hee-hee! That was harsh of you to say! Can't you take a joke? Anyway.” Kokichi resumed to his original topic. “It's true the backway was fenced off but I have my ways. Can you guess what it was?”

 

It didn't take Korekiyo long to figure it out. As for Alpha Wolf, she was a bit slow to catch on. “I see. That's why you've brought Gonta.”

 

“H-huh? What did you figure out? Fill me in on the details,” Alpha requested, lost as ever.

 

“Recall what you said about the fence being seven feet high. Now think about this really carefully. If you combined the height of Gonta, who is 6'6”, and Kokichi’s height, what would be the height in total?”

 

“Well…” Alpha shut her eyes, deep in thought with her arms crossed. It took her awhile to figure out the answer. She muttered a few things to herself, her face scrunching up slightly. “Wait…” Once she arrived at an answer, her eyes shot open then quickly glanced over to Korekiyo. “Did he seriously…?” Alpha Wolf couldn't finish her sentence as she stood there dumbfounded.

 

“Yes. Kokichi used Gonta to have him lifted over the fence in order to gain access to the back of the building,” Korekiyo explained, confirming the lead performer’s answer.

 

“Even if he did managed to get over the fence, the door would be locked,” Alpha said.

 

The short pale boy made a buzzer sound at the blonde dancer which earned him a nasty glare from her. “Sorry! I don't think that would've mattered. I am a master of unlocking! Also known as lock-picking.”

 

“Fucking hell.” Alpha Wolf crossed her arms under her boobs and turned herself away from the students. “Although, I feel like I'm missing something important here.”

 

Korekiyo shook his head at the performer dismissively. Has she not noticed throughout the entire discussion that you were not present at all?! He began to wonder if her short-sightedness was on par with Kaito's. Admittedly, they're both loud and headstrong, but at least she's not much of an idiot as him or as prone to resort to violence.

 

“Oh yeah. Beta's not here. Where is she anyway?” She turned towards Korekiyo and noticed his averted gaze. Even with his mask on, she could tell he was disheartened. “Kiyo. Did something happened between the two of you? Wait, don't answer that yet.” Alpha went over to Kokichi and picked him up then tossed him over her shoulder, which resulted in the short pale boy kicking and banging his fists against her back while screaming at the lead performer. 

 

“Out,” she ordered, sending a heated glare towards the man in the brown suit. 

 

“H-huh? Why?” Gonta asked in confusion, feeling intimidated by the busty performer.

 

“I'll let you guys back in after I get Kiyo's side of the story.” Alpha Wolf lead Gonta to the main entrance while carrying Kokichi on her shoulders. “I don't want any instigators around. You're lucky I'm not reporting you two for trespassing and breaking and entering.” She slid the noisy student off of her shoulder and placed him back on his feet.

 

“How will we know you're not just lying to lock us out?” the supreme leader said accusingly. 

 

“Even if I was, you'd just find a way back in again. Tell ya what. If I let you back in, you have to keep this place a secret from your classmates. That includes Kiyo's friend. You’re free to come in whenever you like but don't bring anyone else here. At all.”

 

“Nee-hee-hee! Lady, you've got yourself a deal!”

 

Korekiyo waited for Alpha Wolf to return, his eyes fixated at the front entrance. After a while, his eyes trailed away from the hallway back to the table, the thoughts returning to his head. He couldn't help but feel depressed about it. For once in his life, he felt like a failure. This wasn't something Korekiyo could easily recover from; especially if it involved you. 

 

“Hey. Hey, Korekiyo!!”

 

The anthropologist quickly looked up at the performer, her arms crossed and her gaze as serious as ever. “So. Where is Beta and what happened?”

 

Korekiyo gave out a long sigh and began explaining to Alpha Wolf the series of events that took place, how he was responsible for nearly giving away your relationship with him, and how his classmates found your job. He could still remember how hurtful you felt about it once it was revealed by Kokichi. He knew you were unhappy. As much as he wanted to hold you in his arms and tell you that he was sorry and promised to never do it again, he felt that giving you space would be the best course of action for right now.

 

“Ah man. Really, Kiyo?” Alpha was a bit disappointed in Korekiyo, but what made her even more disappointed was the fact he seriously listened to Syringe about how her co-worker will be thrown in jail or something. “First off, Syringe is a bit paranoid when it comes to the policies here, especially with the age gap. No one is throwing anyone in jail, regardless of the age difference.” She strolled up to him and gently stroked his long hair. She couldn't help but smile at how smooth to the touch his hair is. “You're going to be eighteen in a few months, right? Then you're fine. As long as the age difference is consistent, then it's no biggie.”

 

“W-well, I'll become eighteen years old in July,” he responded quietly.

 

“Feh! Even better! And second.” The busty performer kneeled over to his eye level and smiled. “Even though you did screw up a bit, that doesn't mean it's the end of the world. Beta may have saw it as something else, but I'll explain everything to her. Beside, I know you love her.”

 

“Wait, how did you--”

 

“Beta has often told me how well you can perceive her intentions and when she is hiding something from you. I'm the same way.” She winked at him playfully. “I have a fairly strong intuition on things. Like how Beta can't hide things from you, you can't hide anything from me.”

 

This has certainly caught him off guard. Korekiyo has not anticipated someone like Alpha Wolf to have an acute intuition. However, he thought wrong. Now he must rethink his behavior and his rash habits around her from now on. 

 

“Let me talk to her, Kiyo,” Alpha offered. “She deserves someone like you. I’m pretty confident that you two will pull through.”

 

“You will?” he asked.

 

Alpha grinned as she gave him a firm pat on the back. “Sure! I don't mind at all! Besides, I trust you.”

 

\--

 

You were lying down on the couch, curled in a ball. You still couldn't believe your friend would do something like that. He bragged about what happened between the two of you to one of his classmates. Not only that, his other two classmates had to show up from overhearing said conversation. If his other classmates found out about you as well as the whole school, it would surely spread like wildfire. You weren't ready for the outside world to learn about you and Korekiyo. It's too soon.

 

“Are you okay, Beta?” Red Tail asked with concern. “Do want anything?” She sat beside you on the couch, stroking your back in a soothing manner.

 

“No… I'm okay,” you replied weakly.

 

“Hey, cheer up, Beta,” Sphinx spoke quietly. “Mr. Shinguuji probably didn't mean to expose you like that.” Her twin, Jinx stood next to her smiling just as cheerfully. Supposedly to brighten the mood around you. “Sphinx is right! It was probably a little slip-up on his part! If he really didn't care about your feelings, he would have bragged about it to his classmates!”

 

Your eyes widen in shock and you buried your face in the pillow, groaning and whining. Seeing that her sister wasn't being very mindful with her words, Sphinx bapped Jinx upside the head. “Way to set her off, Jinx.”

 

“Sorry!” the other twin cried.

 

You really don't want to think about that possibility at all. You knew Korekiyo too well; he's not the type to brag to everyone like that. He's particular tight-lipped about certain things. Even so, what if he became that person? Ugh. Everything made your anxiety worse the more you thought about it.

 

“Listen, Beta.” The taller and slightly chubby performer strolled up to you and placed her hands on her hips. “Everyone makes mistakes. Whether they're intentional or not, that's entirely up to you to decide. Korekiyo supposedly told his classmates about you, maybe he just told one person. Either way, you need to hear the whole story from him and decide on your own. I know because I've been through it before in my earlier years in my marriage.” Mama Bear lowered herself to your eye level, gazing sternly at you. “Don't assume things will be easy because it's not. Now I want you to go to Kiyo and hear him out. Just listen to him before you come to a conclusion.”

 

She's right; you needed to hear the whole story from your friend. Although, this situation feels awfully familiar. Back when you and Korekiyo were still adjusting to each other. Now you remember; it was the first time you got into a fight with him. Before, Korekiyo would come meet you at the spot at the crosswalk covered in dirt and bruises. You had your suspicions but you kept quiet about it for a while. At one point, you hugged him from behind and he winced in pain. Eventually, he yelled at you and pushed you away. That's when you decided to confront him about the one thing that was bothering you for a while.

 

“Kiyo, are you being bullied?” you questioned.

 

“What made you say that?” he asked.

 

“Lately, you have been coming back with more bruises and scratches and I'm worried. If there's something bothering you, you can talk to me.”

 

“(Y/n), I am not being bullied. People can be cruel, but that's what--”

 

“Don't pull that ‘humanity’ bullcrap on me,” you snapped at him. “You need to stand up for yourself and fight back! You can seriously get hurt!”

 

“And what can YOU do about it?! Huh?!” He stood up from his seat glaring at you. “Everyday I had to put up with whatever my classmates throw at me! Even if I did attempted to fight back, it would just make the situation worse!”

 

You stayed silent, unable to come up with a comeback for that statement. What can you do? You never had to deal with the constant bullying as much as he did. You calmly spoke to him as best as you could. “All I'm saying is that you don't have to deal with this on your own. I want to help you. I'm your friend. The least you could do is talk to me.” The next sentence he spoke wasn't what you were expecting.

 

“...is that all you can come up with?” 

 

You stepped back, your eyes gazing at him with hurt. “Wh-what?”

 

“Hmph. You'd never understand. Especially what I've been through up to this point.” His words to you stung like a dagger to the heart. You didn't know why your friend's being this harsh towards you when you just wanted to help him. Maybe not physically help but comfort him in some way. “Words don't just make things go away. Not with me, at least. If your form of helping is to just talk, then I don't want your help.”

 

Your anger bubbled to the surface, glowering at the person in front of you. What happened next neither you or Korekiyo would have expected. You quickly slapped him across his face sharply, glaring at him. It took awhile for the tall male to process it as he gently cupped the area he was struck. He looked over to you in initial shock, his tears began to flow from his eyes from the emotional and physical pain.

 

“(Y-y/n)?” 

 

“I don't want to hear it!” you yelled. “If you don't want me to help, then deal with it yourself, you big baby!” And with that, you stormed out of his house, ignoring Korekiyo's call. You couldn't believe how much of a coward he was. If you had known he was bullied from the start, you could have had your classmates deal with them. Of course, you remembered who you're dealing with. Korekiyo is not the type to openly express his problems unless it's with the one he trusts. Apparently, he doesn't trust you enough which hurts you.

 

After your fight with Korekiyo, you haven't spoken to him for weeks. You stopped visiting him completely. You were so fed up that you just left him alone. A few time you have crossed paths with Korekiyo but neither of you have said a word to one another. However, you began to notice more scars and bruises on his hands and now on his neck. The bullying is starting to get more malicious and you couldn't do anything to help him. You began to worry about him. 

 

A whole month has passed since you and Korekiyo has talked to each other. It was getting harder to ignore his current state. One day, you decided to drop by at his house for a brief visit. You suddenly noticed that the door was left open a crack and you panicked. When you pushed the door open, you saw what seems to be total chaos. The interior of the house was a mess. Paper, books, and other items were scattered around the room. There were small traces of blood on the table and on the floor. This was not good. What on earth happened here?

 

“Kiyo?!” you called out. “Are you here?”

 

You went around the bathroom and the guest bedroom searching for him. You started to wonder how bad did it get and for how long. Your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of sobs and hiccups that were coming from the room in the back. “Kiyo?” you called again as you slowly walked up to the door and opened it carefully. You peered inside and you made a small gasp upon seeing Korekiyo under the sheets while the room was in such a miserable state.

 

“Wh-who's there?” he asked between sobs.

 

“It's me. What's the matter, Kiyo? What's wrong?”

 

“P-please leave. I don't want you to see me like this.”

 

You went to the foot of his bed and sat at the corner of it. “Kiyo, I'm worried about you. You can be stubborn all you want, but you have to open up eventually.”

 

You can feel him shuffling around under the covers and sat up. “A-Alright, (y/n). I will...Hic!...trust you.” He slowly lowered the covers surrounding his body and your eyes widen in shock. There were countless scars and bruises on his body and all over his arms, just as you feared. However, that wasn't the only thing that caught your attention. 

 

“Kiyo! Y-your hair!! What happened?!” You couldn't believe what you're seeing. His once beautifully long and flowing hair now a choppy mess. Most of it were uneven on one side.

 

Your friend wiped his tears away with his sheets and glanced at you as he tried to hold himself back from crying again. “They… they cut my hair and… shouted offensive slurs at me. I don't know what to do anymore, (y/n).”

 

“Does your sister know about this?”

 

He shook his head. “This attack was very recent. Sister has not came to visit since three weeks ago. I don't want her to worry about me. She's too ill to handle that kind of stress.”

 

You moved a little closer and gently embraced him in your arms. You held him for a long time as you begin to cry silently. Korekiyo had no one to turn to after all this time and you shut him out anyway. He probably needed you but you weren't there as his support. You were angry at him for turning you away when you offered help but what didn't occur to you was words aren't always enough. Talking with no action or meaning behind it is just hollow. “Kiyo… I'm really sorry.”

 

“What for?” he asked softly.

 

“I was being a terrible friend towards you. I just…” You sighed and pulled yourself away. “C'mon. Let me fix up your hair. Then let's treat those wounds as well.”

 

Korekiyo was very reluctant on having his hair cut but you insisted on it if he wants his hair to look nice again. Afterwards, you carefully treated his bruises and wounds, making sure you've treated every single one. When you were done, you giggled at the bandages on his arms. Majority of the wounds were there anyway, but you may have overdone it. The important thing was that you and Korekiyo were talking again.

 

After spending a week with him while his wounds were healing, you came up with a plan to “deal” with your friend's hostile bullies. You certainly did not want to throw yourself directly in the line of fire, but there was a way around it. You decided to start off being a bit discreet on asking him a few things here and there without triggering his suspicions. Once you had all the information you needed, you proceeded to the second step. While you hated lying to your classmates and peers, it was the only way to convince them to help you. 

 

One day, as you were walking alongside with Korekiyo, he randomly poked you in the side to get your attention which made you squeak in surprise. “What?” you asked.

 

“Something interesting happened a few days ago at my high school,” he began. “Apparently, those classmate of mine were tied up and displayed in such an humiliating and disgraceful manner that the whole school had to take pictures of them. After that, those same people were lined up before me bowing their heads as a bit of an apology.”

 

“Really now?” you responded with a shocked expression. You knew you were behind it all, but it appears that your classmates from your high school took it to the extremes. “Then what?”

 

“They...gave me a basket of fruit.”

 

“Fruit?” you snickered. “That's an interesting apology.”

 

“Hush, you.” he said to you before continuing. “I still hear people talk behind my back every now and then, but that's about it.”

 

“Well, that's better than coming back with bruises.” You were glad Korekiyo is recovering both physically and emotionally. The two of you were talking again. Although, you caught him giving you weird glances every now and then. “Hey, Kiyo? You wanna check out the new coffee shop that opened up nearby? I heard they have some really good coffee!”

 

“Hm?” Korekiyo lazily looked over to you, folding his arms. “You mean that Starbucks coffee shop? Not interested.”

 

“Kiyo!” you puffed your cheeks and grabbed his hand. “Quit being such a spoilsport and come on!” He didn't have much of a choice in the matter; you had to physical drag him there like a child. Not that you mind.

 

You had no idea how you and your friend Korekiyo lasted so long after that one fight. You still hated yourself for being so stuck-up back then. Had you fully withdrawn yourself from Korekiyo altogether, none of the events leading up to this day wouldn't have happened. You wouldn't have met him again after a whole year. You wouldn't have allowed yourself to fall into his arms. You would've had reluctantly chosen Togami out of dependency, knowing fully well that the life that was chosen for you will be filled with empty promises and unhappiness.

 

After thinking to yourself on your couch for a while, you sat up and took a deep breath. “Thanks, Mama Bear. I think I know what to do now.”

 

The chubby tall performer smiled and laughed softly. “Thata’ girl, Beta. Now go get your ma-- I mean, go after your friend.” She had to quickly correct herself, realizing that you and the anthropologist are not in a relationship as of yet.

 

You heard the door open and everyone turned towards the person entering the room. “Hey, Beta! Listen, about what Kiyo said--”

 

“Mama Bear already told me what I should do. Is Kiyo still here?” you spoke out, cutting off Alpha before she could finish.

 

“Maaaaan!!” Alpha Wolf whined. “I even had a whole speech prepared!”

 

“For someone so intuitive, you have pretty bad timing,” Scarlet pointed out as the twin performers snickered at the pouty female.

 

“Anyway, Kiyo is still here, but be quick because the other two might try to interfere again.” Oh right. You nearly forgot about Kokichi and Gonta. How are they still here? You felt yourself being shoved towards the hall impatiently. “What are you doing spacing out? Go, you fool! GO!” 

 

“R-right!” You nodded at your co-worker and hurried back to the main hall with everyone cheering for you from your dressing room. Once you made it to the main hall, you see Korekiyo sitting at the table with his head resting on his hands. Carefully, you approached him and called out his name. “Kiyo?”

 

He immediately jumped to his feet upon hearing your voice and faced you as he spoke in a panicked tone. “Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened and I promise I'll--”

 

“Shhh.” You placed a finger over his masked lips and smiled. “It's okay. You don't need to explain anymore.”

 

“H-huh?” He seemed genuinely confused as he stared at you. “Y-you're not mad? But...Syringe said...I-I thought…”

 

You shook your head. “Syringe was always a bit paranoid with the policies here. Although, you did kinda sneak in here. Other than that, we could bend the rules juuuust a little.”

 

Korekiyo held you closer to him and stayed silent for a bit. He was glad you weren't very angry at him. However, he recalled how furious you were when he rejected your help after learning that he was being bullied. You only get angry and lash out when you were deeply concerned for his sake. That's when it dawned on him. “(Y/n)?”

 

“Yes?” you answered.

 

“Were you upset...because of your concern for me?” You suddenly tensed up in his arms. Bingo. Just as he thought. He called your name again and you glanced up at him slowly. “You needn't worry about me. Things are different now than they were before.” He brought his hand up to your cheek and caressed it lightly. “I'll be fine, (y/n).”

 

“But, Kiyo. I also was worried about your reputation,” you said as you looked away frowning. “At least what’s left of it.” The room fell silent for a brief moment until you heard the tall male beginning to laugh. Eventually, he was laughing so hard that he had to pull his mask down as you stared at him in confusion. He’s not even trying to use his normal laugh either which made you wonder if this was a rare thing for him to be this highly amused. 

 

“Do you honestly think that ...hehehe… I would be THAT shallow to--hahaha--care about that??” he asked as continued to laugh. “You really are something!” While you waited for Korekiyo to stop laughing his head off, you glimpsed behind you to see your co-workers lurking near the hallway watching the two of you then quickly backed off once they’ve noticed you glaring at them. Once he was calm enough to maintain his composure, he cleared his throat, grabbing your attention. “I think you may have yet to understand, (y/n),” he began. “I will have to admit, I may have given others the wrong impression of myself, which, in turn, caused them to become very wary of me. However, that is none of my concern.” The anthropologist brought his hand to your face and tilted your head by your chin, a smile beginning to form on his face. “Compared to every human being on this earth, you, by far, stands out like a single orchid in a grassy field. Aside from Sister, no one else matters to me; all I need...is you.”

 

“...K-Kiyo..” You could feel your heart race from every word he spoke. It sounded so down to earth and endearing. You were at a loss for words. You just wanted to cry from how moving it was. The only thing you could do is hug his waist tighter and nuzzle your face into his chest. He responded to this action by holding you close and stroking your hair. After being silent for so long, you managed to utter a few words.

 

“...you’re the only thing I need, too…”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far because I am! Just a heads up to those who are following this story, the updates will be a little slow from now on. It's starting to become more plot heavy until another few chapters later. And before you guys ask me about the M.I.A. performer, she'll make an appearance soon. She’s… still stuck in Wales for the time being. I'm not being lazy, I swear!
> 
> A small additional update as well. The story will be on a short hiatus for a while. I want to get a bit of a head-start with the chapters so that I can have them queued up. In the meantime, feel free to let me know in the comments about the story, your favorite performer, and favorite chapter. Fanart is okay as well as long as you credit the story to me. Time to get started on the next chapter!
> 
> See you guys in the new year!


	12. The Date

You had no idea how you ended up at a boutique with your co-workers, but you had a feeling that they’re just going to make a scene out of it. Your friend, Korekiyo, promised to take you out on a day a few days ago, which was well overdue. He had a reason why he hasn’t planned it out yet; recently, he has begun traveling more during the school week. You don’t know why he chose to do so but to his knowledge, you were starting to become concerned. The anthropologist simply stated that he was behind on his field work and needed to catch up. He also mentioned jokingly about “finding places for your honeymoon”, making you fluster in the process. 

 

Today was the day of your date with Korekiyo. It felt kinda exciting to go on a date after so long. You didn’t want to remember your past dates with your past lovers. Even so, you had high hopes for this date in particular.

 

“Hey, how about this one?” Jinx asked as she brought out a dazzling red dress with a deep back plunge that would reach to your ankles. You couldn’t answer right away as your lead performer, Alpha, sighed disapprovingly.

 

“This is a date, not a show gig! Try another one!” Meanwhile, Alpha herself browsed through the selection of dresses, muttering to herself.

 

Why did you let them come with you? Sure, they were just as excited as you were when Korekiyo decided to officially take you on a date. You just wish they didn’t have to squeal so damn loud as they ran over to you with Alpha insisting on taking you out to buy a dress. The latter agreed to this and here you are now. You stood near the bunch as they carefully went through each dress in your size. Thankfully, the only people that came with you were Alpha, the twins, and Red Tail. Each one showed you a dress you’d might like but not a lot of them were your style. As you watched them go through each dress, you couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

“Hm? What’s so funny, Beta?” Red Tail asked as she pulled out another dress.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing,” you said, smiling.

 

“Aw come on, Beta. Humor me a bit, would ya?” Red Tail had a bit of a smirk on her face as she folded her arms while holding onto the dress on the hanger.

 

“It’s just… I’ve never thought I would see you guys get so worked up over me going on a date.”

 

“Well, this IS your first date in a while!” Sphinx giggled as she walked up to you.

 

“We’re just happy for you. That’s all,” Alpha added as she smiled at you.

 

“We want your date with Mr. Shinguuji to be perfect!” Jinx chirped as she skipped towards you.

 

“Oh, you guys.” Your co-workers are being so caring right now. They were really determined to help you form a relationship with Korekiyo and this was the first step. It made you so happy to know that no matter what, your co-workers got your back.

 

“Besides.” Red Tail swayed her body slightly, glancing back at the dancers. “If we do a good job picking out a nice-ass dress for the date and it goes  _ really _ well, then…” The other giggled and blushed as they glanced at you. Goddammit. They are having weird thoughts about you and Korekiyo again. You sighed and shook your head at them. “Oh come on, Beta. It’s fairly obvious at this point; he wants to access your treasure horde.”

 

“...treasure horde?” you questioned.

 

“Yeah! Kiyo wants to crawl into your tiny hole to get your treasure horde.” Alpha was being more vague than Red Tail is and she is the most obvious person of the group.

 

“I don’t get it. Are you two trying to make an innuendo of something?”

 

“No,” the two of them answered in a coy manner, their facade crumbling as they’ve begun to snicker.

 

“Oh my god. You two are so immature!” You had a feeling that this shopping trip will be a lot longer than you thought initially.

 

\--

 

“Well then. What do you think?” Korekiyo turned to the two ladies, Kirumi and Duchess, whom he’d asked to help out with coming up with the perfect date. He has done some research beforehand so that we wouldn’t be caught by surprise if something were to happen during the date.The anthropologist had described his ideal date for you with such enthusiasm that it seemed a bit theatrical. 

 

Kirumi sat in her seat, poised and attentively, had to process and analyze the best way to approach this. Duchess, on the other hand, sat next to her with her legs crossed, reading through a book she picked out from Korekiyo’s bookshelf. Not once did she glanced at her general direction since they’ve been here. The tension between Kirumi and Duchess was so dense, you could cut it with a knife. Scratch that, a sword.

 

“Well, um, Kiyo. You certainly have a well thought out plan,” Kirumi said. “However, from what I’ve gathered, may I suggest that--”

 

Duchess, who was reading the book, closed it sharply with one hand interrupting the maid. The performer took a deep breath before bringing her attention to the slim male in front of her. She was well aware of Kirumi’s presence and tried her best to not become bothered by her. She did not anticipate him inviting her to his dorm room and certainly did not expect to meet another woman with the similar likeness of her. Duchess was not bothered by the fact Kirumi was an Ultimate. No, it was beyond that. 

 

Kirumi took her silence as a signal to continue. “As I was saying, perhaps it would be wise if you--” The maid didn’t get to complete her sentence as she noticed an object being thrown at the anthropologist. She briefly glanced at Duchess while she wore a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

 

“Watch it! That book is an antique!” Korekiyo scolded. “It better not obtain any damages!”

 

“Shut. Up.” Duchess spoke in a cold yet indifferent tone. She stood up from her seat and folded her arms. “Korekiyo.” She waited a moment before speaking. “Quit thinking like an anthropologist and think like a normal person for a change! You’re doing too much to impress her!”

 

“Whatever do you mean?” he questioned as he picked up the book the elegant performer threw at him just now.

 

“I mean that you’re putting too much of an effort into one evening. Sure, it will be memorable but that means you’d have to put more work into the next date. If you’re going to take her out, at least make a decent impression but not so much that you’ll end up overwhelming her.”

 

“Duchess certainly does make a valid point,” Kirumi said, ignoring the older woman’s intimidating aura surrounding her. “Kiyo, if you were to go as you initially planned, not only will it make it seem that you’re doing too much, but it creates a higher chance for an error to occur.”

 

“She’s right, as much as I hate to admit,” Duchess sighed. “Stick to something a little more basic and make it more to your style.”

 

“Such as…?” the anthropologist asked.

 

“The fancy restaurant you mentioned… perhaps that would be a good idea,” Kirumi stated. “Although, should I recommend you to try for a simple candlelight dinner?”

 

Duchess turned to glare at the maid next to her for a moment before coming to her senses and picked up on her suggestion. “Actually, that would be a good idea.”

 

“That's what I just said,” Kirumi repeated. 

 

“Aaaanyway,” Duchess sighed in annoyance. “You could also take her to the park afterwards and enjoy the ambiance of the nighttime scenery.”

 

“A splendid idea!” Korekiyo said in agreement. “I was right to approach the two of you!”

 

The two ladies smiled at him and thanked the anthropologist. Although, that small moment of lifted tension was made brief when Duchess glanced over to the door with a scowl on her face. Both Korekiyo and Kirumi watched the performer walked towards the door in graceful strides as she muttered quietly to herself. She was positioned close to the door to the side and opened it rather swiftly. Behind the door revealed a short stubby boy in a chef outfit, now startled from being discovered and tripping over the rug in the doorway in the process. Duchess pressed her foot firmly into the side of the boy's face as she glared at him. “I knew I heard you coming by just now!” she yelled. “What are you doing here, you pervert?!”

 

“Oooooh! Just as feisty as ever, Miss Sera.” The stubby boy didn't seem to mind the angry performer grinding her stiletto shoes into his face. “I'd never thought I would see your lovely self ‘round here.”

 

“Drop the formalities, you country hick!”

 

“Wait. Is that not Teruteru Hanamura, the Ultimate Chef?” Kirumi asked. “And you two are acquainted with each other?”

 

“When you put it that way--” Duchess pressed down further, cutting off his sentence.

 

“Don't answer that.”

 

Korekiyo stood by watching the events unfold. It was quite the surprise to know about the performer’s history with Teruteru. Or perhaps, her unlikely mishap with him. However, what intrigued him was the name the cook referred to Duchess: Sera.

 

“Please excuse me, Duchess, but can you remove your foot from his face?” the maid requested in a polite manner.

 

Duchess simply stared at her and lifted her foot up slightly from Teruteru's face just to press down just as hard which caused him to shriek in pain.

 

“I don't exactly know the particular reason behind your hostility towards Teruteru, but…” She pointed to the door and Duchess glanced behind her seeing the bystanders outside the dorm room. “You're causing a scene.”

 

A frown appeared on her face and she eventually removed her foot from the stubby chef's face entirely. “You're lucky, Hanamura,” she hissed at him.

 

“I sure would love to stay and chat about you and Miss Elisa, but I needs to get goin’ ‘fore Miu gets angry at me for being late.” He sent a playful wink towards Duchess before picking himself up off the floor and dusted his clothes off. “Chow!” 

 

Duchess watched him run off down the pathway before closing the door behind her. “Out of all people…” Her sentence trailed off as she made her way back to her seat on the couch.

 

“I don't mean to pry into this particular topic but…” Korekiyo spoken up after waiting a moment for the annoyed woman to settle down. “The name Teruteru has called you. Is that…?”

 

“My real name,” Duchess answered. “As you may know by now, all the dancers are mostly referred to by their stage names. It use to be a workplace thing but over time, it became a habit as well as a form of confidentiality.”

 

“So then. Who is this ‘Elisa’ he has spoken about?”

 

It took awhile for the performer to speak up about it until she was able to say it. Suddenly, she had a gloomy expression on her face. “...he was talking about Scarlet.”

 

“Ah! So Scarlet’s real name is Elisa. What a wonderful name!” the anthropologist said approvingly.

 

Duchess smiled a bit as she stared aimlessly at the floor. “...Yeah. It is a wonderful name.” The performer stayed silent for a bit until she stood up. “I have somewhere to go. You have my number now so text me about the date, alright?” Almost immediately, she went towards the door and exited out the room.

 

The two students stared at the door and blinked a few time before glancing at each other. “Is there something the matter with Duchess?” Kirumi asked out of concern.

 

“I am just as lost as you,” Korekiyo replied. “Something tells me that there’s more to Duchess than we know.”

 

\--

 

The elegant performer strolled down the sidewalk, staring at the ground with so many thoughts running through her mind. So many memories she kept buried yet no matter what, they always find a way to resurface. 

 

“What's wrong with me…?” she muttered to herself.

 

Duchess stopped and just stood there. She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes. The memories. They won't leave her alone. They've brought so much pain. However, that very same pain made her what she is today. But… would it make any difference? Would she be a completely different person?

 

“Ms. Sera!” 

 

A voice snapped her out of thoughts and looked up to see a slender young woman running up to her and greeting her with a friendly wave. “S-Scarlet. It's you,” Duchess responded.

 

Scarlet hid her hands behind her back and smiled at her co-worker. “Sera, we're outside of our job. There's no need to refer to one another by our stage names.”

 

“Oh. Right. Just a bit of a habit.” Duchess averted Scarlet's eyes and glanced at the ground, her expressions became solemn. 

 

“Hey. What's wrong?” Scarlet asked worryingly. “You're not your usual self. Did something happen?”

 

“Well…” The elegant performer wondered if it she should tell her about her run-in with Teruteru and how she met a young woman who reminded her of Scarlet's mother before she went astray. These occurrences were the reason her unwanted memories resurfaced and it bothered her. In the end, it was best to keep it hidden from her. “...it's nothing. Really.”

 

“Sera.” Scarlet carefully grabbed Duchess’ hand which caught her by surprise. “We're not in England anymore. You don't need to hide everything from me. There’s no one around to criticize you or belittle you just because you're the heiress to your father's company.” She pulled her hand and held it close to her chest where her heart was. “You can trust me. No one can hurt us. The wounds are still fresh, even after leaving that country three years ago. You're still hurting, I know. However, there are times where you need to pick yourself back up and move forward. I may be your bodyguard, just as your father insisted, but I can't always protect you from everything. So please… let me help you, Sera. You're the only family I have left.”

 

“...Eli…” Duchess was left speechless as she gazed at her friend teary-eyed. For some reason, Scarlet knew exactly what to say to Duchess to calm her. She always held a strong front to hide her own weaknesses. Although, her childhood friend, Scarlet--or Elisa--knew her way around her defenses. She wanted to be there as a support for Duchess. She wanted to show her that showing your weakness is a way to get stronger. 

 

“Let's go home, Sera,” Scarlet said soothingly, still gripping her hand in her own. “Our home.”

 

The elegant performer nodded at her and smiled. “Yes. Let's.”

 

\--

 

You sat in your apartment getting ready for the date while your co-worker, Alpha, did your makeup. The shopping trip was a little hectic towards the end due to the twins nearly breaking one of the two-hundred dollar perfume bottles. Alpha scolded them for being so reckless and punished them by forcing them to carry majority of the bags that was bought from the other stores they've went to. Your co-workers were being giddy about tonight and chatting about their work life. You couldn't help but wonder about what Korekiyo has planned. Knowing him, he would do anything to make an impression. Not that you mind that. 

 

“Yo, Beta. You ok? You're not getting cold feet, are you?” Alpha’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts and you glanced at her.

 

“N-no, I'm not,” you said, shaking your head.

 

“Okay. Just making sure.” She resumed working on your makeup. 

 

“Alpha, I can manage my own makeup. Why are you doing it for me?”

 

“Dude, you don't put a lot of time and effort in your makeup. Not even at work. Close your eyes for me.” You did just as you were instructed and felt the pencil eyeliner glide over the bottom of your eyelid. “I don't want you half-assing your way through this like you do with your performances.”

 

“I do not!” you retorted.

 

“Yeah, you do, Beta. Quit lying.”

 

“Really now?” Red Tail spoke out in interest. “I never noticed! All of her performances were pretty well thought out.”

 

“Pfft!” Your supervisor snickered and you were ready to kick her. “It's pretty hard to tell but to someone who's actually trained, it's clear as a picture.”

 

“I think the phase you're looking for is ‘clear as day’, Alpha,” Red Tail chuckled.

 

“Whatever.” The busty performer was just about finished doing your makeup and she told you that you could open your eyes and take a look at her work. You turned around and saw your reflection on the mirror. You stared at yourself in amazement, glancing at every detail. “Whaddya think? Pretty good, huh?” 

 

As you gazed at yourself, you almost couldn't recognize your reflection. You were fairly good at applying your own makeup, but to have someone else do it was entirely different. “Alpha… I love it.”

 

“I’m very glad to hear that,” your co-worker said as she patted your head. “You still need to try on that dress we bought for you.”

 

Oh right. The dress you picked out by mistake. You weren’t planning on getting it once you saw the price tag which was well out of your price range. However, Alpha and your other co-workers chipped in to buy it. The dress you picked out was a subtle black and blue shimmer strapless dress that only went up to your knee with a little bow in the front. You immediately felt bad for letting your workmates pay for you so you decided to buy a bolero jacket to match with the dress along with a tulle skirt to wear underneath. You didn’t even bother trying on the dress because you were so eager to leave the store. 

 

You heard your phone chime on your dresser and you went over to check who’s it from. Undoubtedly, it’s from your date, Korekiyo. You opened up the message:

 

**_[Kiyo]: I’m coming to pick you up in a few minutes._ **

 

Well, might as well put on the dress now. Hopefully, it won’t be too tight on you. You glanced around the corner to see the other performers chatting in your living room and you quietly slipped back into your room. This is it, you thought. This was really happening. You’re going on a date with your best friend that you haven’t seen in a year. Not to mention, making out with him a few times here and there and letting him touch you in places you would normally feel uncomfortable about with other people. Honestly, you had no idea how you ended up here. Or how you fell for him in the first place. Sure, he was very creepy and intimidating and a bit of an oddball with a fascination for humanity and culture, but deep down behind his lean exterior, Korekiyo was a kind and gentle man who was really lonely. He wanted to share his passion for anthropology with people like you. Although, he tends to scare people away unintentionally. You were one of the very few that stayed around long enough to know him better and you were glad that you did. 

 

You took your time to pull the dress up to your dress and adjusted it a few times. You couldn’t reach the back zipper so you had to call Alpha over to help. She glanced at the dress you were wearing and gasped lightly in awe. “Beta, you look so pretty!” You thanked her then told her to help zip up your dress. Once the dress was zipped up all the way, she took a step back to look at you in the gorgeous dress. “Oh, Beta. Look at you. You look amazing.” Alpha nearly broke out in tears the longer she stared at you. You could tell she was very happy for you. Before you could say anything, you heard someone knocking at your door.

 

“Oh! That must be Kiyo!” you pointed out.

 

“Oh shit! He’s here already?!” Before Alpha left the room, she informed you that she will answer the door and tell him that you’re still getting ready and that she will come back to do your lipstick. You nodded and your co-worker eventually left you alone in the room to finish getting dressed.

 

You could tell Korekiyo was in the living room from the amount of clamoring that suddenly escalated, each complimenting his clothes. You were still in your room getting ready as you put on your jacket and waited for your co-worker to come back. Eventually, she came back into the room to apply the lipstick. While she did so, she smiled at you and laughed.

 

“You're gonna be so pretty,” Alpha said, nearly in tears again.

 

“Alpha, please don't cry again.” 

 

“I'm not! It's just… I can't believe this is happening. Our little girl has grown up to be a beautiful woman. Your first real date with Kiyo and…” She then realized that she was taking too long with the lipstick and quickly applied the finishing touches. “Sorry! I forgot that you have a date to go on.” Once she was done, she gave you a moment to grab your purse and ushered you to the living room where your date it.

 

You were a bit nervous as you took a small step around the corner, clutching on the straps of your purse. You see your co-workers gathered around the person on the couch. You had a hard time believing that it was him; he seemed so well dressed and more… mature. 

 

“Kiyo?”

 

He stood up slowly upon hearing your voice and turned around. Your gazes meet and now there wasn't a shadow of a doubt in your mind that the person in front of you is Korekiyo, your date for the evening. You carefully made your way in front the tall male to get a better look at him. He wore a white dress shirt underneath his dark grey jacket with the same pants from his old uniform. While a bit simple, it certainly made Korekiyo look more like a gentleman. 

 

The two of you stood in each other's presences in utter silence, taking in the sight of one another. You smiled a bit and averted your gaze timidly. “You look really nice,” you complimented, rather bashfully.

 

“Um… I could say the same for you, dear (y/n),” Korekiyo replied just as shyly. 

 

The way the both of you were acting towards each other, it made your co-workers fawn over the two of you like a bunch of fangirls. It was a bit annoying but at the same time, you couldn't blame them. You do find it adorable how timid your friend is being right now, seeing that you're in a more formal attire. 

 

Korekiyo cleared his throat to break the silence. “Um, are we ready to go, (y/n)?”

 

You snapped out of your daze and blinked several times before answering. “Y-yes! We should get going!”

 

Korekiyo began to escort you out the door but halted in his place when Alpha called out his name. “Wait just a second,” she said as she strolled up to the anthropologist and lightly tugged on the face mask that hung around his neck. “You're not wearing that out. Take it off.”

 

He shielded the mask around his next with his hands, backing away from the ash blonde performer in shock. “Wh-what? Why?? I can't… I mean…”

 

Alpha shook her head and went into the coat closet, digging through it until she made an approving sound. “I know you are self-conscious about showing your face in public or whatever the reason is.” She then pulled out what appears to be a navy blue scarf and presented it to him. “But if you're gonna hide your face, then be subtle about it. First impressions is everything; you'll keep giving people the wrong impression of you and scaring them off.”

 

The anthropologist meagerly glanced at the scarf. His masks was one of the few things he held dearly. The mask he constantly wore on his face was also made by his sister. To substitute his beloved mask for something else would be considered an insult to his sister.

 

You tugged on his jacket lightly and spoke up. “Kiyo, I think it would be better to take Alpha's advice for now.” 

 

For now, it seems that he doesn't have a choice but to give up his mask. Korekiyo gave out a dejected sigh then carefully removed the mask that hung around his neck and gave it to Alpha before taking the navy blue scarf from her hand. You helped place the scarf around his neck and wrapped it in a way where it hid part of his face. 

 

“Awww, you look adorable!” your co-worker said in delight.

 

“Could you please stop speaking to me as if I'm a child? It's...embarrassing,” Korekiyo muttered.

 

“You let Miya speak to you like that though,” you snickered, remembering how often she would speak to your friend in a peculiar tone.

 

“(Y/n), shut up!!” The anthropologist covered his face with his hands along with the scarf given to him, blushing profusely in further embarrassment.

 

\--

 

The two of you left your apartment once your co-workers were ready to leave for work. Unfortunately for Korekiyo, Alpha took his mask with her, promising to return it after his date with you. You had to ease him out of his sulking halfway through the car ride. It would seem that he wasn't warming up to the idea of using a scarf in place of his mask. 

 

“Let's focus on the date, okay?” you said to Korekiyo with a smile.

 

Finally, you and your date arrived at a fairly fancy restaurant, not the same as the one you went to before. This one is much more for formal events. You couldn’t believe how many people are here. Majority of the people around you are more mature and older than the both of you but there were a few young adults around as well. What was Korekiyo thinking? There’s no way he could afford to take you to a place like this. Not on his own, at least. 

 

Korekiyo held his hand open next to you and looked at you with a calming smile. “Shall we?” You simply stared at him until you held your hand to his and he takes it into his own. He then escorted you into the restaurant while the two of you waited in line to be seated. 

 

A little while later after you and Korekiyo were seated near the windows, a young woman quietly introduced herself and informed the two of you that she will be the server for the evening. On a few occasions, you caught her briefly gazing at the anthropologist before looking away with a slight blush on her face. After she left to fetch your drinks, you couldn’t tell if you should be relieved or worried that your date is attracting unwanted attention. 

 

“Are you enjoying yourself so far, (y/n)?” Korekiyo asked.

 

“Y-yes, I am!” you answered. “It’s amazing how you even managed to find this place. It’s one of the finest cuisine restaurants in Japan, isn’t it?”

 

Korekiyo paused for a moment with a hint of realization on his face before turning away for a bit. Dammit. He had no clue that the restaurant he has taken you to was a five-star restaurant. Korekiyo only decided upon it because Kirumi told him about it. He should have did some further  research before deciding to go. However, it may not seem that all bad; he’ve always wanted to know what it was like to dine in a place like this. He then turned back to you and replied, “W-well, I… may had ‘some’ help finding the place.” By some help, he meant a lot of help. The poor boy.

 

You flashed a smile at him, the same one he was very familiar with. “I’m just glad that we’re able to go out like this and…” You paused for a moment before continuing. “...you’re the first person that has made me feel so special.”

 

His heart nearly skipped a beat, a tad flustered from that last sentence. While this truly made him happy for you to say something like that to him, he also find you so damn adorable to boot. “Oh, (y/n)... I’m very grateful to hear you say that. Why, there’s nothing on this earth that would make me feel this happy!”

 

“Kiyo… I can’t say this enough but… I’m so glad that I’ve met you!”

 

The tall male tugged at the collar of his shirt nervously, averting your gaze. Should he confess right now or wait a little later? Honestly, he wants nothing more than to claim you as his lover but his instincts is telling him to hold off on it until the timing is right. No. He shouldn’t back out this time. Too many times he has been too much of a coward to admit his feelings for you. It’s now or never.

 

“Miss (y/n)? There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you,” he began. “All those times I’ve spent with you up until now…” He paused briefly, noticing the three other people two tables down momentarily glancing at him before quickly holding the menus up to their face. “...they’ve meant so much to me. When you left, I was nearly driven mad. Stricken with an emotion I cannot describe. I’ve always hoped you would return so that we may spend more time together.” Once again, he sees those people glancing at him and the second he catches them, they looked away. Wait. He recognized those two people. 

 

No.

 

It couldn’t be.

 

There is absolutely no way.

 

Why are THOSE two here?!

 

“Hey, we’re spending time now, aren’t we?” you said in a chipper voice. Oh right. He was trying to confess to you when he was so focused of the two people behind you that he took too long to continue. “And I’m really sorry about not being able to visit you. The past year was very hectic for me. It was one giant mess after another and it got so big that it left me drained mentally and physically. I rather not talk about it right now. Besides, tonight should be about us, right?”

 

“Yes, you’re right,” Korekiyo said, trying to sound calming. “However, that’s more of a reason to tell you what’s been on my mind as of late.” He held your hands over the table and smiled at you as he gathered what courage he had to say that one sentence. “(Y/n)... I-I’m… (y/n), I’m in--”

 

“Sorry about the wait!” The waitress strolled towards the table setting down the drinks you and Korekiyo requested. You withdrew your hands from his to grab the glass in front of you. “Now, are we ready to order?”

 

God. Dammit.

 

So freaking close and he was interrupted.

 

After the two of you made your orders, the young waitress walked away and you had to excuse yourself to the restroom (that was not an excuse to see the fancy restroom). This gave him the opportunity to confront the people at the table that kept glancing over at him. He strolled over to the table where they were and no doubt those two he recognized were indeed his classmates. The blonde-haired girl with the protruding ahoge was none other than Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist. Next to her was Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective. It’s a fairly rare sight to see him without his hat. Perhaps he was forced to leave it at home like Korekiyo with his mask. The two of them were very well dressed but that wasn’t much of a surprise considering that the restaurant is incredibly fancy for casual wear.

 

“What are you two doing here?” he questioned as he folded his arms, glaring at them.

 

“K-Kiyo! What a surprise!” Kaede responded. “We weren’t expecting to see you here. Normally, you wouldn’t be the type to go to places like this…”  

 

“It’s not what it looks like, I swear,” Shuichi said meekly. “This was all Rantaro’s idea.”

 

“What?” He really did not like that answer at all. Did Rantaro have Kaede and Shuichi spy on you and him? The nerve of his friend. The next time he finds him, he will have some words with him.

 

“It’s not what you think. Rantaro had this planned out for the both of us without either of us knowing about it.” Shuichi smiled nervously and glanced at the tall male looming over the table. “And since Kaede is my date for the dance, I figured it would be a good idea to go.”

 

“Ah, I see. That would explain why you two are here, but I couldn’t help but wonder why is SHE here?” His attention was drawn to the young girl sitting across from Shuichi and Kaede. Her long blonde hair were in two high pigtails and unlike his two other classmates, she was dressed in a short dress with a leopard-patterned coat. Her boots were a khaki color that only went up to her knees and hugged her calves perfectly. “...Ryouko.”

 

“Ryouko?” the woman answered in a snobbish tone. “Who the hell do you think you are mistaking some cheap-ass woman for someone as gorgeous as I?!”

 

“Drop the act. I know it’s you,” Korekiyo sighed, unamused by her theatrics.

 

“Ah, damn. I thought you wouldn’t recognize me right away.” Ryouko pulled out her notebook and jolted down some things before putting it away. “So! How do I look? Pretty different, huh?”

 

“You look like a fashion-chasing bimbo.” Korekiyo didn’t bother sugar-coating his comment on the analyst’s change of appearance. He was in a bit of sour mood to care at that point.

 

“Hey, that’s doubly offensive considering that I’m large-chested to begin with!” she cried. 

 

“Setting that aside, what are you doing here with Shuichi and Kaede?”

 

“I was invited!” the analyst replied happily. “Plus, it gave me the chance to try out one of Mukuro’s wigs she got from France. Wait, why are you here anyway?”

 

The anthropologist sighed as he pulled his scarf over his face. “I’m on a date with someone,” he mumbled.

 

“H-huh? A date?” Shuichi asked. “Who is the person you’re with?”

 

Ryouko gasped loudly and brought her hands to her cheeks, smiling happily. “Are you on a date with (y/n)?? Oh my god! This is fantastic!”

 

“No way! (Y/n)? The girl you were asking out a few weeks back?” Kaede was just as giddy as Ryouko. “This is amazing news! Does that mean you’re--”

 

“Absolutely not,” Korekiyo replied quickly, cutting the pianist off abruptly. “However,” He leaned over to the two classmates menacingly. “Breathe one word of this to anyone and I will personally be the one to rake coals down your backs.” He then backed off and went back to his own table where you were.

 

“Oh there you are, Kiyo,” you said. “Where were you?”

 

He sat down with a smirk on his face. “Nowhere special. I was just dealing with the rude people that were giving us looks.” 

 

In the end, he decided to wait a little bit longer to confess to you. At least when there’s less people around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning to make this a very long chapter with the date, but I would get tired by then. So the date will be broken up into two parts.


	13. Falling In Love Through the Dark

“Here. Try some of my food!”

 

“Kiyo, no!”

 

He held a fork in front of you with a piece of lobster meat on it with twirled up pasta between it. You leaned away from it not from his romantic gesture. It was from the lobster meat. You HATED lobsters. You didn’t know why but for some reason they scared you. You couldn’t believe people actually ate lobsters to begin with.

 

“Please, (y/n)?” Korekiyo pleaded. “Just this once.”

 

You had to hold back the urgency to slap the fork out of his hand while he held it to your face. Whether you like it or not, you had to go along with it, even if it meant trying whatever's on his plate. Reluctantly, you leaned over and tasted the lobster coated in pasta. To your surprise, it wasn't too bad.

 

“See? It's not so bad.” Korekiyo chuckled to himself before using the same fork to take another bite of his food. “If you open up to new things, it would broaden your view on certain aspects in life.” He does make a valid point, but he really didn't have to make you eat something you were afraid of. “That is what Anthropology is about.”

 

“I thought it was about studying the customs and folklores in human history,” you said in question.

 

“True. But to study one's culture, one must also partake in it.” He reached out and grabbed a piece of fried tilapia from your plate and ate it. “That's what I mean by opening up to new things.”

 

“Hey! Eat off your own plate!” you scowled at him.

 

“Kukukukuku. Don't be so greedy, (y/n),” he replied with a grin on his face. “I let you eat off of my plate, have I not?”

 

“You offered me a bit of your food. I didn't really eat from your plate.”

 

“It's called ‘sharing’. I was simply sharing my food with you.” 

 

You simply shook your head and laughed. He still could have asked first. You're pretty much sure he doesn't know about your fear with lobsters. Although, it would be better for you to not let him know about it. Who knows what he'll do.

 

The waitress came by your table and placed a small tray of chocolate cake, topped with strawberries and caramel drizzle between you and Korekiyo. The two of you stared at the tray puzzled.

 

“Um, we didn't order this,” you informed her.

 

“Compliments from the two young people that just left a while ago,” she said. “They also wanted me to give this note to the gentleman in the navy scarf.” She then took out the note from her shirt pocket and handed it to Korekiyo.

 

The anthropologist had an idea who it was from. When he opened the note, it was just as he expected:

  
  


_ “Good luck with your date, Kiyo. We're rooting for you! Shuichi and I ordered this cake for you and (y/n) to share. Have a good evening!” _

 

_                                           -Kaede _

 

How sweet. The pianist ordered cake on his behalf and even wrote a note. A bit unnecessary, but he did appreciate it. The anthropologist shoved the note in his pocket and dismissed the waitress. 

 

“Ooh! What a cute little cake!” you squealed in delight.

 

Your date blinked several times at you before he stared at you with an unamused look. “Did you seriously called a cake ‘cute’? And here I thought I was the weird one.”

 

“Hey, shut up! I'm allowed to call something cute!” 

 

“In that case,” He pulled his scarf down just a bit for you to see his playful smirk. “Do  _ you _ think I'm cute, (y/n)?”

 

Your face heated up almost instantly, trying to give him your honest answer. How did he manage to flip that around so easily? It's like he's doing this on purpose to see you fluster. While you did see him as cute, you also thought he was hella attractive for a guy with an effeminate figure. Of course, you couldn't say that out loud to him. Not yet.

 

“Kukukukuku. You don't need to answer that.” He moved his chair closer to you where he is now right next to you. His slender fingers brushed against your own lightly as he continued to gaze into your eyes. “I find you so adorable when you're all flustered.” Korekiyo leaned over to your ear, speaking in a low and husky voice. “Even more when you're below me.”

 

“Kiyo, stop making me flustered!” You had to hide your face and turn your whole body away from him. He's clearly enjoying it from the sound of it. You have to do something about his teasing, or you won't hear the end of it. Trying to straighten up and regain your composure as you turned back around towards Korekiyo, you brought the cake towards the both of you. “Alright, you had your fun. Do you want to do the honors? It would be a shame to waste a free cake?”

 

He didn't say another word as he grabbed the nearest fork and dug it into the chocolate cake. He then held it to your face. “Open up for me, beautiful.”

 

You simply obeyed and opened your mouth to taste the cake, savoring it for a bit. You couldn't believe it; this cake was nothing like the ones you've tried. This one was a work of art. “Oh my goodness… This cake…” You were left speechless for a few second before you took the fork right next to you and dug a smaller piece of the cake. “Here. Try some of this.” 

 

Korekiyo raised an eyebrow at you for a second before trying some as well. To his surprise, the cake had an indescribable texture to it and a smooth velvety taste. He glanced at you, seeing your warming smile. He couldn't help but smile as well. From there, the two of you took turns feeding each other until there was nothing left on the tray.

 

After paying for the meal, you and Korekiyo took a small trip to the park and walked around for a while. The two of you had a conversation about his recent trips and the one particular village he went to. It was...fairly interesting. 

 

“Really?” you asked bewilderingly.

 

“Yes,” he simply answered. “This village was very versed with the usage of ropes. Straw ropes, to be precise. It was… a rather intriguing experience. When it time for me to leave, the village women begged me to stay.”

 

“I'm a little curious about it now. What did you learn from that village anyway?”

 

The anthropologist went up behind you with his hands on your shoulders and laughed in amusement. “Kukukuku. You'll see when the time comes. Rather sooner than later.”

 

“Should I be worried?”

 

“Hmmm. Perhaps,” he said teasingly.

 

You have a feeling that Korekiyo is not going to be straightforward about it. You weren't sure if you should look forward to it or be slightly concerned and scared about it. Then again, if it's with your friend, you wouldn't be complaining much. While you were lost in thought, you heard Korekiyo calling you over and you directed your attention to him standing next to a large tree. You quickly ran over to him and glanced up at him.

 

“The night sky is rather beautiful tonight. We can get a better view if we're high enough.” Before you could ask him what he meant by that, he was already climbing up the tree. 

 

“W-wait a second! Kiyo! What are you doing?!” you asked frantically. 

 

“What does it look like I'm doing?” he responded, already a few branches up.

 

“Kiyo, please! We could get in trouble if someone sees us doing this!”

 

“No one is around this time of night.” The anthropologist lowered himself enough to offer his hand to you. He noticed how hesitant you were, but he managed to persuade you and ease your worry. “I promise you won't regret it.”

 

With that, you grabbed his hand and he helped you up to the closest branch. Occasionally, Korekiyo would help you climb up to a few branches whenever you were stuck. You weren't very good at climbing trees at all. In fact, you rarely did so because of your mild fear of heights. You tried very hard to avoid looking down as you scaled the large tree. Halfway up, a branch broke from underneath you and you nearly fell. Korekiyo caught you before you fell too far down then proceeded to let you take the lead in case you fell again. While it was a good plan, it also gave him an excuse to look up your dress from time to time. He certainly doesn't regret his decision now.

 

After what seems to be forever, you made it to the very top of the tree alongside with Korekiyo. You were a little scared that you were this high up, but the incredible view of the night sky made it worth it. You took a seat next to your date and he wrapped an arm around your shoulder as the two of you gazed at the sky.

 

“It's so pretty,” you spoke in awe.

 

The tall male then glanced over to you with a smile. “I can tell you a story about one of the constellations if you like,” he offered warmly.

 

“Yes! Although, I don't know which constellation is which.”

 

“Then I will help you out.” His eyes roamed around for any star constellation he could find. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, there's not much he knows about constellations either. He could always go to Kaito, who is the Ultimate Astronaut, but there's a good chance he will regret it later. Eventually, he found one that was very easy to spot. “Up there.”

 

You followed to where he was pointing and you managed to spot the constellation. “Oh, I know that one! That's the Big Dipper, isn't it?”

 

“Correct. However, what you know as ‘the Big Dipper’ has many other names in different countries. In North America, as far as native traditions go, it can be seen as Ursa Major, which is Latin for ‘Greater Bear’. As such, they were also referred to as Seven Oxen.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “Although, the name ‘Bear’ was natively in Greece, which was identified as the nymph Callisto. Callisto was changed into a she-bear by Zeus’ jealous wife, Hera.” He placed his hand on his cheek and shook his head. “My. Greek mythology sure can be unbelievably heinous at times.”

 

“Wow, that's really interesting, Kiyo.” After listening to his small lecture, it really enlightened you about how one little thing can be so similar in different parts of the world. “Hey, Kiyo?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I was thinking… well, maybe after you graduated, can I ask you one thing?”

 

“What is it, (y/n)?

 

You fidgeted in your seat nervously for a moment before speaking. “Will you take me along in your travels? I wanna see what you see. The good, the bad, and everything in between. I would want nothing more than to travel with you.”

 

Korekiyo simply stared at you with a small blush on his face. Hearing that you wanted to go with him on his travels made him so elated and undeniably giddy. He could barely contain his excitement. “Oh, (y/n)! Of course I will take you with me!” he answered as he hugged you unexpectedly. “I want to show you all the beauty of humanity as I know it.”

 

His sudden embrace has caught you off guard and it certainly spooked you a bit, but you were glad that you could make him happy. A sudden chill seeped through your jacket and you shivered. You weren't expecting tonight to be chilly. You could have worn a warmer jacket if you had known Korekiyo was going to take you to the park. 

 

“Oh. You're shivering like a leaf. Let me help you with that.” The tall male took off his navy blue jacket and draped it over your shoulders. You could feel its warmth as you clutched onto it. “There. Is that better?”

 

“Y-yeah,” you replied. “But won't you be cold as well? You don't have much body fat on you and you could catch a cold.”

 

He made a slight grimace towards you, a little insulted that you made a statement about his figure. “I'll let that comment slide for now.”

 

You gaze up at the starry sky once again as you huddled close to Korekiyo for warmth. Suddenly, you see something shoot across the sky then a second one followed. Pretty soon, much to your amazement, a whole stream of them rained across the sky.

 

“Kiyo, look!” You pointed upward to the sky excitedly. “It's a meteor shower!”

 

The anthropologist watched as each one shot across the glittery sky. It was truly a sight to behold. Meteor showers are not very common and happens only in the summer. To witness something this late in the season was a remarkable experience. Not only that, it had a romantic atmosphere and made this date exceptionally special. 

 

“Hey, Kiyo? Did you make your wish?” you asked.

 

“Hm? A wish?” That's right. He was suppose to make a wish whenever he spots a shooting star. In this case, making a wish during a meteor shower would make it extra special. It's been a long time since he had done so. The last time he made a wish was when he was a child and when his sister hasn't fell ill yet. Maybe tonight would be different. “I suppose it wouldn't hurt to make one.”

 

You already knew what you wished for. Your wish was to become Korekiyo's lover and hopefully have the courage to confess your feelings for him. It seems very likely and predictable, but you figured if you wanted to wish for something, starting small is the way to go. You then looked over to your date, gently nudging him to get his attention. “So what did you wish for, Kiyo?” 

 

“I can't tell you, (y/n),” he answered. “It wouldn't come true if I did.”

 

“Hmph.” You pouted for a moment until you came up with another question. “Can you at least give me a hint?”

 

“Kukukukuku. I do have one hint.” 

 

You were very curious about it until he brought you in for a tender and loving kiss. You weren't expecting it but you returned the kiss with more passion. Before tonight, you were uncertain about your feelings for your friend but as time went on, it grew stronger the more you spent time with him. Now, there was no denying it. You loved him. You loved him more than anything. 

 

Finally, Korekiyo pulled away and gazed into your eyes with a warming smile. He wished for something that he'd hope would become a reality for him.

 

His wish was to have you as his future wife and for you to become part of his family. To spend the rest of his life with you no matter what secrets lies beneath the surface. And most of all, bear his child.

  
  



End file.
